


Другая жизнь

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Series: Переселенцы в другие миры [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Попаданец классический. План действий: освоиться, спасти мир, жениться на особе королевской крови, на всё вагон времени.Попаданец незапланированный: на освоиться – неделя, на спасение мира (временное) – неполные две, царственных особ рядом не наблюдается.Отчаяться? Ни в коем случае, русские не сдаются!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Переселенцы в другие миры [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668973
Kudos: 2





	Другая жизнь

Полутёмное помещение, огромный чан с какой-то прозрачной густой жидкостью, внутри, свернувшись в позу эмбриона, лежит обнажённый человек лет двадцати на вид. На столе рядом – ветхая книга с нарисованной сложной схемой на одной из открытых страниц. На полу, согнувшись в три погибели, ту же схему углём чертит сухопарый мужчина, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Если прислушаться, то можно понять, что он проговаривает все этапы своего занятия, заодно костеря автора фолианта за неразборчивый почерк.

– Вроде всё, – с трудом разогнувшись, человек встал и осмотрел результаты своей работы. – Так, теперь ты, – закатав рукава, он извлёк тело из чана и уложил в центре рисунка, парой пассов высушив, – и можно приступать.

Мужчина начал читать текст, ещё не зная, что ошибся в написании одного из символов на полу. Заклинание было сложным, к тому же приходилось поддерживать нужный ритм, но иначе с магией такого порядка не бывает. Никаких внешних проявлений, которыми так восхищаются обыватели, только невидимая обычным взглядом вязь, окутывающая лежащее тело. Последние слова, и едва слышный вдох – всё получилось, осталось подождать, пока призванная душа освоится.

«Где я? Холодно как… – мысли текли неохотно, но и не думать не получалось. – Что произошло? Вроде лёг вечером спать, как обычно, таблетки выпил, чтобы моторчик не шалил… Тихо, значит, я не дома. Прихватило, что ли? На больницу не похоже, её специфичный запах я ни с чем не перепутаю… Морг? – казалось бы, странные рассуждения, но Михаил привык к тому, что в любой момент может умереть – врождённый порок сердца, операция, проведённая в раннем возрасте, только отодвинула неизбежный конец. – Пошевелиться не могу, веки как чугунные. Паралич? Как бы меня сейчас вскрывать не начали! – паническая мысль заставила собрать все силы и всё-таки открыть глаза. – Что за? Потолок каменный, что ли? Наверное, это от лекарств глючит».

Со стороны раздался незнакомый и очень раздражённый голос, вот только смысла слов Миша не понимал. Он перевёл взгляд на говорившего и попытался сказать, что не в состоянии отреагировать на эту тираду, но из горла вырвался только какой-то сип. Человек в явно не больничном облачении добавил что-то ещё, совершенно точно неприятное, и куда-то отошёл – голова не спешила поворачиваться за ним, хотя некоторая чувствительность к рукам и ногам вернулась. Михаил попробовал пошевелить конечностями и понял, что ощущает их как-то неправильно. Что же с ним всё-таки случилось?

От сумбурных мыслей его отвлекли шаги: кажется, незнакомец вернулся. Весьма бесцеремонно усадив не имеющего возможности сопротивляться парня, он поднёс к его губам чашу с какой-то жидкостью. Миша скосил взгляд – похоже на обычную воду – и не колеблясь сделал пару глотков. Пока он пил, незнакомец продолжал что-то весьма эмоционально говорить, вот только смысла в этом наборе звуков по-прежнему не было.

– Спасибо, – выдавил Михаил, когда чаша отодвинулась. Человек недоумённо на него посмотрел и что-то сказал с явно вопросительной интонацией. – Я вас не понимаю, простите.

Его, судя по всему, тоже совершенно не понимали, и это открытие не порадовало мужчину напротив: он нахмурился, встал и, отступив на шаг, начал внимательно разглядывать Михаила, делая странные движения руками. Чем-то это напоминало пресловутые шаманские пляски, поэтому Миша фыркнул, не в состоянии сдержать смешок, за что был вознаграждён взглядом, полным гнева: казалось, у незнакомца сейчас начнут молнии из глаз бить во все стороны. Но нет, тот только добавил что-то, судя по интонации, весьма оскорбительное, и вновь скрылся из поля зрения, чтобы появиться с огромным талмудом, который почти благоговейно держал в руках. Михаил тем временем воспользовался тем, что сидит, а не лежит, хоть мышцы и покалывало, как после долгой неподвижности, и оглядел себя. Увиденное повергло его в состояние некоего шока: тело было чужим и явно выше прежнего, но хотя бы по-прежнему мужским.

А находящийся рядом с ним чудик наконец перестал листать страницы и начал читать вслух весьма заунывным голосом, пусть долго это и не продлилось. Голос стих, а Михаил почувствовал себя так, словно сейчас снова отключится, и вместе с тем в его голове слышался шепоток, словно кто-то влез в его мысли, в каждую частицу его памяти и менял всё непонятно, но назойливо и неотвратимо…

– Теперь понимаешь? – всё тот же раздражённый голос. – Проще было изгнать эту душу и начать заново. Ну почему мне так не везёт?.. Столько времени трачу на бесполезную возню, когда нужно заниматься более важными делами.

– Понимаю… – тихо отозвался Михаил, переваривая новую информацию. – А вы кто, и как я сюда попал?

– Понятия не имею, как ты сюда попал. Умер вовремя, вот и притянуло, но сейчас мне это неинтересно, и так есть чем заняться. Поднимайся, – в сторону Михаила комком полетели вещи, – и пойдём, нужно закончить с тобой, а потом уже разговоры разговаривать.

Миша, рефлекторно поймав предложенное, вздохнул: всё-таки он умер и перенёсся в какой-то другой мир, если он правильно понял собеседника, с некоторым трудом встал – ноги подрагивали, и тело было всё же чужим – и оделся, благо никаких незнакомых деталей туалета не было, как и особо сложных застёжек, да и одежда была хоть и не новой, но чистой.

Так и не представившийся мужчина в это время чем-то звенел в углу, и вскоре перед Михаилом вновь появилась знакомая кружка.

– Пей, а то так и будешь ползать, как черепаха.

– Спасибо, а почему? – не смог удержаться от вопроса несмотря на явную недружелюбность собеседника парень.

– Сам всё скоро поймёшь, – отмахнулся тот. – Оделся? Тогда поднимайся наверх, – он указал в сторону грубо сколоченной лестницы, – и не мешкай. И так на тебя слишком много времени убил.

Миша молча выпил предложенное – чем бы это ни было, а сил у него явно прибавилось, да и травить его вроде не планировали – и, придерживаясь за стену, поднялся по ступенькам за успевшим уйти вперёд незнакомцем.

– Садись сюда, – комната была довольно большой, и Михаил не сразу понял, откуда идёт голос. – Первое время может быть холодно. Ну что ты стоишь?! – за руку потянули и практически дотащили до даже с виду неудобного кресла недалеко от горящего очага. После того как Миша вынужден был упасть на предложенное место, его бесцеремонно схватили за подбородок и повернули к свету. – Вроде помутнения нет, – буркнул незнакомец, – хорошо, что хоть что-то удачно прошло… – он достал из складок своего одеяния, чем-то напоминающего защитный халат, грубо обработанный камень и вложил его в ладонь Михаила. – Вдохни поглубже.

Миша, уже не пытаясь ничего спрашивать, пребывая в некотором ступоре от всего происходящего, покорно набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха. И вовремя, потому что в следующий миг ему показалось, что он попал в толщу океана, только вместо воды здесь была информация – так много всего, что не выплыть. Знания о мире, о людях, его населяющих, о врагах, в него приходящих, о магии… Всё это единовременно каким-то неведомым образом уместилось в его голове, заставив на миг ослепнуть, а когда зрение прояснилось, Михаил шокированно уставился на человека перед ним:

– Демоны?!

– Да, именно они, и уже скоро, а я их мерзкие рожи больше видеть не хочу, так что придётся тебе идти вместо меня, ученичок, – последнее слово мужчина, нет, Леайри, магистр магии и целительства, произнёс таким елейным голосом, что хотелось его ударить.

– А если и я не хочу? – Михаил и правда не горел желанием знакомиться с порождениями ещё какого-то мира, регулярно приходящими в этот в попытках его захватить.

– Тогда тебе придётся освободить это тело, – спокойно ответил его собеседник. – Но подумай сам, где бы ты до этого ни был, ты умер, а тут – отбыл за меня повинность и свободен. Новая жизнь, способности к магии, и заплатят тебе весьма неплохо, мир защищать, знаешь ли, весьма прибыльно.

– Свободен? – скептически посмотрел на него Михаил. – В случае, если жив останусь. Магов, конечно, защищают, насколько я узнал, но в боях погибали и они. И где гарантия, что вы после этого узаконенного самоубийства действительно от меня отстанете? – умирать ещё раз так рано не хотелось.

– Я дам тебе клятву, так что можешь не волноваться. А бой… Не лезь вперёд, придерживай свою команду и выживешь, я же справился и даже опытом своим поделился.

– Спасибо и на том, – Миша потёр виски, чувствуя, что голова начинает болеть, и спросил: – И когда и куда вы меня отправите на ратные подвиги?

– Да хоть сейчас бы отправил, чтобы не отвлекал меня от дел, но знания знаниями, а навыки нужнее, не могу же я недоучку от своего имени послать, коллеги засмеют. Так что недельку потренируешься: если мозги есть, то этого хватит, а если не хватит, то и возиться незачем… – рядом с магом появился маленький светящийся огонёк, мгновенно впитавшийся в подставленную ладонь. – У меня дела, а ты располагайся, слуги покажут, где, и запомни: для всех ты – мой ученик и дальний родственник, и зовут тебя, – он задумался, – Мэйрин, самое оно для младшего сына одного из моих несносных братьев. И не делай глупостей, я в любой момент могу отправить тебя в небытие, всё понял?

– Да, учитель, – мрачно отозвался свежепоименованный Мэйрин – новое имя отторжения не вызывало, да и было немного похоже на прежнее.

– А ты не так уж и безнадёжен, – маг поднялся, явно собираясь уходить, и щёлкнул пальцами. Почти тут же раздались поспешные шаги, и из-за неприметной дверцы появился немного растрёпанный паренёк. – Позаботься о госте, – не удостоив его взглядом, сказал маг и вышел.

– Прошу за мной, – негромко произнёс слуга, и Мэйрин, вздохнув, встал.

Недолгий путь по коридору, и они оказались в небольшой комнате – стол со стулом, кровать и шкаф, зеркало на стене, окно, за которым виднелось закатное красноватое солнце, и ещё одна дверь – видимо, в какое-то подобие ванной. Паренёк, уточнив, не желает ли гость поужинать, получил согласный кивок и ушёл, пообещав скоро вернуться, а Рин, оглядевшись, направился к зеркалу: было немного интересно, кто он теперь? В своей прежней жизни Михаил был невысоким и тонкокостным, и полноценные физические нагрузки из-за его заболевания были под запретом, а тело, нежданно-негаданно ему доставшееся, оказалось гораздо крупнее. Из отполированной глади на парня посмотрел Леайри лет на двадцать моложе, и Мэйрин даже попятился, пытаясь понять, как такое возможно. В голове услужливо всплыли необходимые знания: магистр просто клонировал себя, притянув в готовое тело бесхозную душу – планировалось, что из этого мира, вышло иначе. Изучение прервал вернувшийся с подносом парнишка. Расставив тарелки, он уточнил, нужен ли, и, получив отрицательный ответ, скрылся за дверью.

Рин без особого аппетита поел, стараясь выбирать что-то полегче – кто знает, как отреагирует непривычное к твёрдой пище тело, – и улёгся на кровать. Можно подвести итоги. В своём мире он умер. Хороших друзей у него не было, только знакомые, а вот родителей жалко, как они там теперь? Здесь же он даже не подселенец в чьё-то сознание, а отдельная личность, хоть и до поры подконтрольная создателю. Нужно научиться использовать полученные с кровью магические умения, выжить в борьбе с довольно страшными тварями и обрести свободу. Вполне реальная перспектива, вот только эти демоны…

Михаил не увлекался мистикой или фэнтези, но даже он знал, что у любого магического мира должна быть проблема, которую попавший в него должен героически решить, его – вот эти твари. Раз в десять лет открывались врата (что только местные с ними ни пытались сделать, только всё попусту), и в мир с интервалом в сутки в течение десяти дней волнами попадали демоны – сильные, ловкие, кровожадные, готовые уничтожить всё на своём пути. Когда это случилось впервые? Неизвестно, вроде так было всегда, во всяком случае, так считал Леайри, ведь именно он поделился с Рином знаниями, но маг не особо интересовался историей мира, он был слишком помешан на своих экспериментах, так что надёжным источником его не назовёшь. Итак, демоны. Конечно, они хотели поработить этот мир, причём не людей, живущих в нем, а саму планету, присвоить себе её сердце – неизвестно, что бы это им дало, но проверять никто не хотел. И раз уничтожить врата не получалось, оставалось только бороться, чем занимались специально обученные и, если можно так сказать, изменённые для этого дела воины – демоны быстры, сильны и выносливы, и чтобы люди могли быть с ними на равных, в определённом возрасте с будущим защитником работали маги, повышая его регенерацию, придавая мышцам дополнительную силу, а телу – скорость передвижения. Но и этого всё же было недостаточно, и во время прорыва к воинам присоединялись маги – по одному на каждый отряд, чтобы заранее устанавливать щит, предотвращающий расползание демонов по округе, ставить ловушки для них и лечить раненых соратников. Маги были весьма редки в этом мире, и случалось так, что их не хватало на каждый отряд, а если учесть, что старшее поколение, как Леайри, предпочитало всеми силами избегать отправки к месту сражения, чаще всего там можно было встретить учеников и идейных стариков, переживших не одну волну. Теперь к ним присоединится и иномирец, который о магии услышал всего пару часов назад.

Мэйрин нервно хмыкнул. Впрочем, как сказал «учитель», выбора у него всё равно нет, а жить хотелось до чёртиков, и желательно долго, так что придётся учиться магичить и надеяться на лучшее. Но явно не прямо сейчас. Рин протяжно зевнул: может, он и появился в этом мире не больше трёх часов назад, но умудрился вымотаться, так что стоило поспать, а проблемы начинать решать утром, на свежую голову. Так что парень заглянул за неприметную дверь, привёл себя в порядок, пожалев, что тут нет привычных для его прежнего мира удобств, и снова вытянулся на кровати. Даже странно, что он так спокоен после всего произошедшего, наверное, смерть прежнего тела всё-таки не прошла даром… Через пару минут Мэйрин уже крепко спал.

Утром его разбудил все тот же слуга, он принёс завтрак и пообещал проводить в зал для тренировок, Рин так понял, что это скорее приказ Леайри, чем инициатива парнишки. Быстро поев, Мэйрин снова прошёлся по коридору, на всякий случай стараясь запомнить дорогу. Тренировочный зал, как и то место, в котором он очнулся, был расположен в подвале. Все стены были испещрены символами, приглядевшись к которым, Рин смог разобраться, что они значат – это и стало для него первым уроком: научиться соотносить чужую память с тем, что он видел перед собой.

После таких уроков было ещё много, Леайри, похоже, задался целью натренировать ученика не за обещанную неделю, а дня за три, и парень справлялся, пусть и с трудом: всё же для человека, кто и в магию-то не верил, искать в себе какие-то скрытые резервы, как паук, плести заклинания, было дико. Зато с амулетами работать получалось легче всего – всего-то нужно было «переливать» в камни-накопители свою силу, которую он всё-таки научился чувствовать, с определённым посылом. Но работать-то ему придётся с людьми, а вот вылечить даже пустячную ранку – Леайри без всякого трепета использовал своего слугу в качестве учебного пособия – не выходило. Что тому виной – то, что он только-только начал использовать свой дар, или нежелание навредить, или ещё что, – Рин не знал, но, сцепив зубы и стараясь не вслушиваться в язвительные комментарии магистра, пытался снова и снова.

Получилось у него только к концу означенной недели – под рассуждения наставника о бесполезности некоторых индивидов плетение наконец сработало. Леайри хмыкнул, осматривая результат, и повёл Мэйрина прочь из тренировочного зала. Весь оставшийся вечер парень помогал страждущим, которые, оказывается, сутками простаивали в очереди, чтобы попасть к магу и избавиться от своего недуга. Слишком увлечённый своими исследованиями, Леайри сводил время приёма до возможного минимума, так что люди из закреплённых за ним городов были согласны и на помощь ученика. Пусть получалось у Мэйрина не так быстро и не так гладко, как хотелось бы, но с поставленной перед ним задачей он всё же справился, пусть и ценой почти вычерпанного до дна небольшого ввиду малой практики резерва.

Вечером, когда парень, через силу заставив себя поесть, собирался устраиваться на ночлег, к нему со всей свойственной ему бесцеремонностью заглянул Леайри, заявив, что Рину придётся задержаться ещё на пару дней – оказать помощь страждущим и научиться правильно расходовать силу. А спустя этот срок прибудет почётный караул (он же конвой), и Мэйрину придётся отправиться в замок рядом с местом появления демонов. Рин только устало кивнул, и маг ушёл.

Эти дни было легче – парень понял, чего хотел от него наставник, да и количество циркулирующей внутри него магии после такой встряски немного увеличилось, и всё же ни одного доброго слова в свою сторону он не услышал. Вечером перед отъездом слуга принёс несколько сумок – едва ли это было заботой, скорее, Леайри не хотел ударить в грязь лицом перед собратьями, поэтому и позаботился об ученике, тогда же наставник и принёс клятву, о которой говорил, даже напоминать не пришлось, странное дело. Больше Рин его не видел, только слуга, имени которого он так и не узнал, провожал его в неизвестность.

Стоя перед замком мага, Мэйрин вглядывался в идущую под гору дорогу, надеясь увидеть тот самый кортеж, и оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что всадники спланируют с неба. Первой мыслью у довольно рационального Рина было: «Как они их выдерживают? – дело в том, что воины сидели на конях, похожих на мифических земных пегасов, и размах крыльев хоть и был внушительным, но примерный вес лошади парень представлял, а тут ещё и всадники. – Хотя чего я удивляюсь, магия…» – Мэйрин перевёл взгляд на людей – трое воинов, все широкоплечие, с довольно суровыми лицами, один впереди, двое по бокам и чуть сзади. Присмотревшись к предводителю, Рин откровенно завис. Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, у Михаила был сосед, на которого парень заглядывался, но не более того – тот был женат и воспитывал очаровательную дочку, так что Мише оставалось только мечтать и фантазировать о нём во время недолгих встреч с кем-то другим. Так вот, этот мужчина был его точной копией, и парень спинным мозгом чувствовал, что по закону подлости именно с ним и придётся общаться больше всего.

– Как я понимаю, ты не магистр Леайри, – хмыкнул предводитель, одним слитным движением спрыгивая на землю. – Ученик? Должник? Или что-то иное?

– Ученик и дальний родственник, – коротко ответил пришедший в себя Рин, не вдаваясь в подробности.

– Готов к полёту, ученик? – с доброй насмешкой уточнил мужчина.

– Как будто у меня есть выбор, – Мэйрин с некоторой опаской покосился на предлагаемое средство передвижения и криво улыбнулся: – Если что, поймаете?

– Поймаю, – со стороны остальных, так и оставшихся в сёдлах, послышались приглушённые смешки. – Не обращай на них внимания, подзабыли уже, как сами из сёдел падали и после полёта приобретали расцветку нежной весенней зелени. Готов отправляться в путь?

Рин улыбнулся, на этот раз искреннее, и указал на свои сумки:

– А это куда? К седлу? И да, готов.

– Давай-ка сюда, нам лишний вес не нужен, а вот эти красавцы как раз для этого подойдут, – воин забрал у Рина сумки и передал их своим спутникам, а сам, примерившись, повернул парня спиной к себе, цапнул под мышки и одним махом поднял повыше, чтобы тот оказался на коне, Мэйрин только ойкнул и вцепился в гриву. Воин успокаивающе потрепал животное по шее и устроился сзади мага, перехватив поводья и не давая Рину завалиться в сторону. – Порядок? – уточнил он без прежней насмешки. – Можно пару минут подождать, пока привыкнешь, а то Буря страх твой почувствует и может начать чудить.

– Относительно, – Рин глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и добавил: – Высоты я не боюсь, просто непривычно…

– И это мы ещё даже не взлетели, – усмехнулся его спутник и сделал остальным знак подниматься. – Нам часа три в воздухе придётся провести, так что держись и тренируй силу воли.

– Справлюсь, – буркнул Мэйрин, не желая, чтобы его считали неженкой. – Полетели.

Хлопнули крылья, раскрываясь во всю немалую ширь, взбугрились мышцы, и пегас оторвался от земли. Поразительно сильный зверь и быстрый, в чём Рин смог убедиться почти сразу, ведь стоило им набрать высоту, как небольшой отряд понёсся в сторону поднимающегося к зениту солнца.

Мэйрин не соврал, высота его и правда не пугала, но вот такой полёт на спине живого существа был, мягко говоря, непривычным. Впрочем, пегас летел ровно, руки воина, сидевшего сзади, обеспечивали довольно надёжную защиту, так что через какое-то время Рин расслабился и просто наслаждался происходящим. Они не поднимались над облаками, так что при желании можно было увидеть, как мелькали внизу небольшие селения: в этой стороне городов рядом с местом прорыва не было на несколько дней пешим ходом. Бывали случаи, что демоны всё же прорывали защиту, так что люди не хотели рисковать, но и совсем забросить плодородные земли тоже не спешили. Живущим здесь прощали почти все налоги, и они же могли первыми продать урожай в города, так что земля не вымирала, но к определённому времени все спешили покинуть дома, отправиться под защиту городских стен или в дальние деревни к родственникам.

– Держись крепче, – отвлёк от размышлений о жизни местных крестьян Мэйрина голос его спутника, – сейчас будем снижаться.

И действительно, впереди виднелся замок. Не было привычных Рину по картинкам шпилей, арочных окон и тому подобных украшательств – приземистое здание, обнесенное стеной из темного камня, только дозорные вышки на углах возвышались над равниной.

– Уже? – несколько разочарованно уточнил Рин, тем не менее, выполняя указание.

– Буря сказала бы: «Наконец-то».

Словно в ответ на эти слова крылатая заложила резкий вираж и, кружа, начала спускаться. Мэйрин только хмыкнул в ответ: да уж, двойной груз тащить, да не один час… Что-то он и правда увлёкся, но картина, открывавшаяся с высоты, так зачаровывала, что немудрено было забыть о времени. Буря быстрее заработала крыльями, зависая над землёй, а потом аккуратно встала на четыре ноги на мелкий песок, почти пыль, площадки перед открытыми воротами.

– Вот мы и дома, – с улыбкой сказал воин, спрыгивая на землю и помогая спуститься своему спутнику, – пойдём покажу, где мы обитаем. А вы свободны, только не забудьте, что тренировка через два часа, – добавил он для остальных и, перекинув поводья подбежавшему мальчишке, направился к воротам.

Рин огляделся: хотя на первый взгляд ничего особенного в строгом, лишенном всяческих изысков и индивидуальности здании не было, но его знания об этом мире ограничивались полученными от Леайри картинками, и своими глазами увидеть так близко ещё что-нибудь, кроме дома наставника, было интересно.

– Эй, ученик, пошли, а то скоро сюда может ещё кто-нибудь приземлиться, – окликнули его.

– Да, иду, – Мэйрин забрал свои сумки и последовал за воином.

– Магов обычно отдельно селят, вы как-то плохо с остальными сходитесь, но и сильно в стороне тоже нельзя, чтобы не искать, когда всё начнётся. Так что тебе сюда, – он указал на левое крыло основной постройки, рядом с которой ютились конюшни, кузня и иные небольшие строения, назначения которых Рин не знал, – половина комнат уже занята, но всё же выбрать ещё есть из чего.

– Я не нормальный маг, – фыркнул Рин, предвидя ещё не одну подобную ситуацию. – И, может, представимся уже друг другу, чтобы я знал, кого уже мне искать в случае чего?

Его спутник хмыкнул: кажется, он не ожидал вопросов о своём имени, да и заверениям об отличии от остальных магов тоже не очень верил.

– Меня зовут Кирдан.

– Я Мэйрин, очень приятно, – спокойно ответил парень.

– Ещё какие-то вопросы?

– Пока нет. Какие комнаты уже заняты? – за разговором они вошли в здание, и пройдя по довольно узкому коридору, добрались до нужного крыла.

– Те, у которых двери закрыты, – пожал плечами воин, – или те, что магией помечены, у каждого свой метод.

– Спасибо, – Рин прошёл по коридору до первой двери, на которой не было невидимой простому глазу метки, и потянул за ручку. Та послушно открылась.

– Не за что. Через полчаса обед, дальше по коридору столовая. И ещё, ты слышал, что я говорил остальным? Через два часа, уже чуть меньше, конечно, у нас тренировка, не то что я могу тебя заставить принимать в ней участие, но в сработавшейся команде, где все знают своё место, шанс выжить выше.

– Хорошо. Куда подойти, во двор? – обернулся Мэйрин.

– Да, – Кирдан явно был удивлён решением мага, – здесь нет другой площадки, которая могла бы заменить плац, а за стену мы стараемся не выходить, когда до волны остается меньше месяца.

– Я просто примерно представляю, что мне предстоит, но не знаю, как вы к этому готовитесь, – пояснил свой вопрос парень. – Спасибо за информацию, – и скрылся за дверью.

Стоило разобрать сумки, поесть и собраться с мыслями. Ему работать с этими людьми, помогать и лечить их, небольшая притирка и правда будет нелишней, Кирдан прав. Мэйрин хмыкнул, вспомнив его: первоначальная реакция потеряла свою остроту – несмотря на внешнюю схожесть с человеком из прошлого, воин был совершенно другим. Впрочем, это сейчас не столь важно. Рин опустил сумки на пол и осмотрелся: комната была похожа на ту, в которой он жил у Леайри, только без зеркала, и окно выходило во двор.

Во время обеда к Мэйрину подсел один из магов, седой как лунь старик, который явно видел не одно появление демонов в этом мире, и он разительно отличался от Леайри – мягкий и по-доброму насмешливый. Маг рассказал чуть больше о питающих защитную стену амулетах, напомнил о необходимости зарядить их перед первой волной и пояснил ещё несколько мелочей, на которые едва ли мог пролить свет Кирдан. Мэйрин с удовольствием пообщался с ним, задавая вопросы, на которые старый маг только улыбался и подробно и обстоятельно отвечал, радуясь искреннему интересу, до самого времени назначенной тренировки. Пообещав после поговорить ещё, Рин попрощался и ушёл во двор.

Команда, с которой ему придётся работать, уже была там. Разделившись, они отрабатывали удары на такой скорости, что у Рина голова закружилась от мельтешения.

– Стоп, – голос Кирдана очень узнаваем, а ещё ему привыкли повиноваться, потому что остановились мгновенно, не пытаясь принять более удобную позу до той поры, пока мужчина не продолжил говорить: – Мы опять потеряли мага, – в очерченном на земле чем-то острым круге торчал нож. – Ну сколько вам повторять, целитель – самое важное и хрупкое, что есть в этом отряде, убьют его – умрём мы. Не верите мне – поговорите со старшим поколением.

– Кир, ты просто нас этими тренировками уже загонял, – буркнул один из тех, кого Рин уже видел прежде, – никто больше так не заморачивается…

– Может, они жить меньше хотят? – резко отбрил Кирдан. – Построились. Мэйрин – в круг, – было глупо предполагать, что воин в горячке боя не заметил появления нового человека на плацу. – И держи, это тебе, – мужчина снял с шеи небольшой кулон, – не стоит играть с защитной магией сейчас, когда накопители для щитов настраивают, а эта вещица тебя от такой вот неприятности, – Кир вытащил из земли нож, – прикроет.

– Спасибо, – Рин забрал кулон и уточнил: – Мне просто изображать памятник самому себе?

– Нет, это было бы бессмысленно. Ты должен учиться замечать наши раны и реагировать на них, даже сейчас мы иногда цепляем друг друга. Должен в любой момент быть готовым отступить за чью-то спину, а то и покинуть поле боя, если будет такая необходимость, реагировать на движение строя. И главное, научись слушать приказы, скажу: «Подпрыгни», – выполняй, а не спрашивай, зачем. Если гордость не позволяет, лучше сразу уходи и не мешай нам.

Окончание этой тирады Мэйрин проигнорировал – Леайри тоже требовал полного подчинения во время учёбы – и, просто кивнув, вошёл в круг и обвёл взглядом на время расслабившихся воинов.

– Начали! – без отсчёта или чего-то подобного крикнул Кирдан и тут же отразил атаку стоящего рядом: он не пытался выровнять строй, не командой, во всяком случае, а вот чуть сдвинуться так, чтобы сражающийся рядом воин мог занять более выгодное положение – другое дело.

Рин внимательно следил за ними. На этот раз он сосредоточился особым образом, вспомнив одно из заданий наставника, и скорость чужих движений была вполне приемлемой: маг чётко видел замахи, уклоны и выпады, как и выступившую кровь. На то, чтобы поставить метку, потребовалась доля секунды, а заклинание-посыл по ней послать вообще легче лёгкого, тем более что рана была неопасной – самое то, чтобы приноровиться и отработать навык. Всё же не зря он пришёл на эту тренировку…

Занятый своим делом Рин пропустил, как один из выполняющих роль нападающих оказался рядом.

– Маг, в сторону! – оклик Кирдана – как раз вовремя, Рин сделал шаг, только направление выбрал неверно, и в итоге командиру пришлось вытаскивать его прямо из-под чьего-то меча. – Стоп. Заново. Ты, – воину, что стоял рядом с Рином, достался мрачный взгляд, – и второй в клине, меняйтесь местами, – Кирдан потёр плечо, куда пришёлся удар мечом плашмя, и, дождавшись перестроения, скомандовал: – Начали.

Мэйрин, пока воины вставали на свои места, избавил командира от гарантированного синяка и снова сосредоточился на всех остальных.

Это: «Стоп», – несколько указаний. – «Начали!» – повторялось ещё не один раз, и в итоге у Рина уже в голове шумело от нагрузки, но при этом он почувствовал себя частью команды, стал лучше понимать решения Кирдана, то, чего он пытался добиться.

– Стоп, всем спасибо за работу, отдыхайте. Как ты, маг?

– Нормально, я привыкну, – Мэйрин старался стоять ровно, зная, что это не физическая усталость, и ему скоро станет полегче. – Сколько раз в день вы тренируетесь?

– Один. Не такой уж я и фанатик, как некоторые считают, да и другим плац тоже нужен. Пойдём, – Кирдан осторожно обнял мага за плечи и повёл в сторону входа, – не стоило сразу давать тебе полную нагрузку, слишком насыщенный день получился.

– Всё в порядке, – тихо отозвался Рин, – чем чаще выкладываешься, тем глубже резерв, нужно только достаточно времени на восстановление.

– Вот времени у нас толком не будет. Так что тебе нужно ещё и различать раны, не лечи в бою царапины и синяки, над каждым из нас маги славно поработали, в теории мы даже с отрубленными конечностями сражаться можем, но я бы не хотел проверять, – Кирдан усмехнулся. – Так что не жалей нас, лучше потерпеть лёгкую боль, чем потом остаться без помощи, когда сильно заденет. И ещё, в бою всегда держи щит. Посоветуйся сегодня со Стариком, есть у вас там седой такой, очень вменяемый маг, пусть поможет подобрать заклинание, чтобы и настройке накопителей сейчас не мешало, и в бою работало. Потому что амулет я у тебя заберу, когда дело до реальной стычки с демонами дойдёт.

– Познакомился уже, действительно вменяемый, в отличие от Леайри, – хмыкнул Мэйрин, чувствуя, как силы потихоньку возвращаются. – Спасибо за советы, учту.

– Что ж ты так непочтительно об учителе? Смотри, нашлёт какую-нибудь гадость, с него станется. Вот, всё, мы на месте, иди отдыхай.

– Есть причины, – обтекаемо ответил парень. – До встречи.

Кирдан кивнул и поспешил к своим: нужно было обговорить ошибки, и проще это сделать сразу после тренировки, а ещё – отвести в сторонку одного непонятливого человека и хорошенько намять ему бока. Он был против такого способа общения с подчинёнными, но с некоторыми не было иных вариантов.

Рин же, войдя в свою комнату, уселся поудобнее и занялся ускорением восстановления магических сил – очередное упражнение, что-то вроде медитации, так что ко времени ужина он чувствовал себя вполне сносно.

В столовой на этот раз было гораздо больше людей, и большинство бросало на соседей весьма неласковые взгляды.

– Мэйрин, – знакомый седой маг привлёк внимание Рина, – садись с нами, – за одним столом с ним находились ещё двое мужчин, тоже прилично в возрасте и явно не так кичащиеся своим даром, как многие из окружающих.

Парень улыбнулся в ответ и принял приглашение.

– Добрый вечер.

– Добрый, добрый, – рассмеялся Старик. – Слышал, ты уже успел отличиться? Пойти на тренировку, которую Кирдан устраивает, даже не осмотревшись толком, молодец, смелый и отчаянный.

– А что не так? – недоумённо посмотрел на мага Мэйрин. – Они – моя команда, надо же знать, с кем работать.

– Кир – фанатик. Он родился в деревне неподалёку, а вырос, считай, в замке, во время прошлой волны помогал по мелочи да убитых таскал с поля. А теперь вот выстроил свою методику тренировки, но многие считают, что перегибает он сильно, первое время от него люди с такой скоростью бежали, что даже с командиров снять хотели, – вступил в разговор другой маг.

– А как по мне, прав он, – покачал головой Старик, – вот только тяжело это, так что подумай, Мэйрин, пока время ещё есть, можно тебе другую команду найти, потому что эта всегда будет впереди, там, где опаснее всего, Кирдан их для этого и тренирует.

Рин опустил взгляд в тарелку. Лезть в гущу событий не хотелось, но и отсиживаться где-то – тоже, он всю прошлую жизнь избегал волнений и нагрузок, а сейчас, после бешеного ритма у наставника и тренировки Кира, парень понял, что именно этого ему не хватало – адреналина, гнавшего кровь по сосудам. Нет, отказываться он не будет.

– Да, тяжело, но Кирдан действительно заботится о своих, старается уберечь, пусть и по-своему. Я останусь с его командой, – решительно ответил Мэйрин, вскинув глаза на собеседников. – У меня мало опыта, но где его набирать, кроме как в таких экстремальных условиях? Да, и подскажите, пожалуйста, как фоном держать щит в бою?

– Какой решительный юноша, и не скажешь, что ученик Леайри. Покажем, куда деваться, и ещё чем толковым поделимся. Устроим тебе такие насыщенные деньки, что волна отдыхом покажется.

Рин поморщился при упоминании мага, что не укрылось от стариков, и благодарно улыбнулся:

– Спасибо. После ужина?

– Ну уж нет, это ты у нас молодой, а почтенным магам отдыхать нужно, – рассмеялся молчавший до этого мужчина, – а вот встаём мы рано, на рассвете. Вот тогда и встретимся, сюда приходи, чайку попьём, поговорим, а потом и практикой займёмся.

– Хорошо, спасибо вам. Можно ещё один дурацкий вопрос, или лучше подождать до завтра, чтобы народу поменьше рядом было?

– Спрашивай уже, – хмыкнул Старик, – этому народу до нас и дела нет, и слышат они только нудные наставления молодому наивному ученику, – глаза мужчины весело сверкнули. – Так что ты ещё хотел узнать?

– Вот про них и хотел. Я знаю, что магов в мире мало, потому большая часть из них и строит из себя высокомерных снобов, – медленно, подбирая слова, начал Мэйрин. – Чем вы отличаетесь от них? Вам явно не наплевать на окружающих, вы не прячетесь за спины учеников, не желая идти помогать воинам биться с врагом, вы по собственной инициативе помогаете мне… Почему?

– Потому что мы не такие умные, как остальные, – слова Рина явно позабавили его собеседников, – у нас нет сложных экспериментов, за которыми нужно следить, нет учёных степеней и толпы благодарных пациентов. Потому что все, кого мы лечили – здесь, в этом замке, а чей-то пепел уже ветром разнесло по округе. А ещё мы старше остальных, Мэйрин, и знаем, насколько маги нужны здесь, и не боимся испачкаться в крови, а то и за меч взяться. Я был с теми, кто строил это место – постоянный оплот вместо палаточного лагеря, что вырастал на пустыре каждые десять лет. Ноэль разработал сыворотки и заклинания, что дают силу нашим воинам, он каждого из них с детства знает. Линар – больше мастер щитов, а не целительства, это его творение помогает не выпустить демонов из пустоши. Мы отдали всё этому месту и этой борьбе, юноша, знаем цену каждой волны, и если наши советы помогут храброму ученику пережить эту, значит, не зря живём.

Рин молча переводил взгляд с одного старика на другого, видя огонь в их глазах и понимая, что хочет так же – выжить и помогать людям, готовым отдать всё за спокойствие этого мира.

– Я хочу быть вашим учеником, – наконец сказал он. – Пожалуйста. Меня с Леайри связывает только клятва, которая прекратит своё действие после этой волны, так что я буду волен в своих поступках и, думаю, смогу многому у вас научиться.

– Вот это энтузиазм, – усмехнулся Старик. – Но не торопись, вот как увидишь, с кем бороться приходится, на смерти насмотришься, вот тогда, если не передумаешь, повтори свою просьбу. А пока иди-ка отдохни, юноша, завтра рано тебе подниматься.

– Спасибо вам, – улыбнулся Мэйрин, думая о том, что вряд ли местные демоны сильно страшнее фантазий земных сценаристов фильмов ужасов, судя по тому, что он узнал от Леайри, да и смертей во время пребывания в больницах он видел достаточно, пусть и тихих, а не от чьих-то когтей или зубов. – До завтра.

– Беги уже, отдыхай.

Рин ушёл к себе, ещё немного посидел, прислушиваясь к себе, своей силе, понимая, что резерв почти полностью восстановился и стал чуть больше, и лёг спать, настроившись на привычный за прежние дни ранний подъём.

Утром парень немного размял мышцы – обычная зарядка, но она помогала быстрее проснуться – и пошёл в столовую. Старики уже сидели на прежнем месте. Поздоровавшись, Мэйрин выпил с ними травяного чаю, и вся компания направилась во двор замка и дальше через едва заметный проход между стеной и кузницей.

– Кого попало мы сюда не водим, но с тобой вот решили поделиться.

В небольшом закутке притаился островок зелени – сочная трава, какие-то кусты и несколько фруктовых деревьев, дающих мягкую тень. Вся эта красота явно питалась магией и хранилась ею же.

– Садись, – указал на землю Линар и тут же последовал своему совету, – росы здесь не бывает, так что можешь не бояться промочить одежду.

– Потрясающе, – выдохнул Рин, покрутив головой, и уселся, приготовившись слушать, запоминать и пробовать самому. Его желание узнавать новое явно подкупало магов, так что просить не пришлось.

Тренировка не была похожа на жёсткий диктат Леайри или дикий темп, в котором работал Кирдан: Рину казалось, что с ним просто говорят, рассказывают байки, а в следующий миг он понимал, что держит весьма изящное плетение щита, не особо напрягаясь. И в памяти это откладывалось практически моментально, так что за несколько часов, проведённых в обществе старых магов, пролетели быстро, но очень интересно и продуктивно, и особого истощения магических сил Мэйрин не чувствовал.

– А молодёжь не так и бестолкова, оказывается, – хмыкнул к концу этого времени Ноэль. – Но всё же не будем доводить тебя до истощения и голову слишком забивать. Иди отдохни, а то тебя ещё другая тренировка ждёт.

– Я бы и вовсе подремал на твоём месте, – Старик улыбнулся и указал в сторону выхода из этого уголка спокойствия и зелени, – лишним не будет.

Рин хотел было возразить, что отлично себя чувствует, но решил не спорить с опытными магами и, вежливо попрощавшись и поблагодарив за урок, пошёл к себе. Спать не хотелось, но вот полежать, расслабив все мышцы и улавливая циркулирующую по телу магию – другое дело.

После обеда и привычной уже беседы со стариками Мэйрин снова пошёл во двор – приближалось время тренировки Кирдана и его команды, а пока тут занимались другие. Рин понял, что не зря его предупреждали и предлагали найти другую команду, потому что эта тренировка ни в какое сравнение ни шла с тем, что требовал от своих Кирдан. Здесь был стандартный строй, и скорость тоже весьма высока, но воины не выкладывались, что ли – Мэйрин не мог найти название тому, что видел, и не было той синхронности и готовности оказать помощь, которые были присущи воинам, что вчера окружали его.

– Ты рано сегодня, – раздался знакомый голос, – да и вообще мог задержаться, мне придётся опять искать замену, – появившийся в поле зрения Кир был мрачен.

– Что-то случилось? – посмотрел на него Рин. – Кто-то из воинов не выдержал нагрузки?

– Скорее, не нагрузки, а критики, – покачал головой Кирдан. – Толковый парень, жаль, что так вышло.

– Был бы действительно толковым, понимал бы, ради чего это всё, – возразил парень. – Так тренировка отменяется, или просто попробуете работать как-то по-другому?

Мэйрину достался внимательный взгляд: кажется, Кир пытался понять, насколько правдиво его высказывание, и, не придя ни к какому выводу, ответил на вопрос:

– Сначала будем пробовать поставить на освободившееся место кого-нибудь из не вошедших в команды, после короткого боя один на один, конечно, а потом уже вернёмся к обычной тренировке.

– Мне можно понаблюдать, или приходить попозже? – Мэйрину и правда было интересно просто посмотреть на умелые действия воинов без необходимости сосредоточиться на своей задаче.

– Если своего времени не жалко, то смотри сколько угодно, – пожал плечами Кирдан, – никто гнать не станет. Тут, кстати, сейчас многие соберутся, редко можно увидеть, как сражаются воины такого класса один на один. И я сейчас не про себя, кстати, помнишь тех, кто вчера в острие клина стоял?

– Помню, конечно.

Рин огляделся и отошёл чуть в сторону к стене одной из построек, чтобы не мешать и быть не на свету порядком поднявшегося в небе солнца. Пока они говорили, предыдущая команда закончила тренировку, и на плац потянулись бойцы: кто-то с явной неохотой, другие – напротив.

– Эй, маг, – голос был незнакомый, но Мэйрин всё же обернулся, и не зря: его окликнул как раз один из воинов, о которых говорил Кирдан. – Присмотришь и во время отбора? А то тут такие кадры встречаются, что как бы не зашибить ненароком, – он не красовался перед новичком, нет, спокойно интересовался.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Рин, прекрасно понимая мотивы воина и прикидывая, стоит ли подходить ближе. Выходило, что не нужно, с такого расстояния сил ему хватит.

– Кого сюда комендант замка, – Кирдан, вышедший в центр круга, посмотрел в сторону не особо приметного мужчины, что стоял в теньке – видимо, того самого коменданта, – силой пригнал, лучше сразу уходите. Остальным – удачи в схватке.

Плац не покинул никто, хотя Мэйрин заметил двоих воинов, явно раздумывавших, не принять ли это предложение, и решил за ними проследить особо. Кирдан ещё раз оглядел претендентов и ушёл из центра, давая место первому в острие клина и его сопернику – весьма молодому парнишке, у которого чуть ли на лице было написано, что на победу он не надеется, но и отступать, не попробовав, не станет.

– Начали.

Мэйрин, внимательно глядя на бои, старался не только заниматься своим непосредственными обязанностями, но и просто оценивать схватку. Претенденты сражались хорошо, но люди Кирдана были на более высоком уровне, наверное, сказывалась та выкладка по полной, что требовал Кир, так что из всех, кто хотел или мог попасть в основной состав, остался только один – кстати, единственный завершивший свой бой вообще без повреждений. Дравшийся с ним третий в острие клина – воины менялись после каждого боя – сделал Кирдану странный знак и отошёл к своим друзьям.

– Можете расходиться, развлечение окончено, – громко сказал Кир и, дождавшись, пока зеваки разбредутся, а остальные члены команды, наоборот, соберутся рядом, заговорил, вновь обращаясь к новичку: – Хочу сразу прояснить один момент, твоя основная задача – защита мага, и если всё будет идти правильно, то ты не окажешься на острие, но именно твой вклад поможет нам всем выжить. Но некоторым горячим головам кажется, что эта задача недостойна воина, если считаешь так же – уходи, никто не осудит.

– Всё в порядке, – тихо сказал новичок, – я буду там, где скажете.

– Хороший ответ. Сегодня я в нападении. Мэйрин, займи своё место и держись этого парня. Готов?

– Да, – Рин прошёл во вновь очерченный кем-то круг и посмотрел на занимающих знакомые позиции воинов.

– Новенький, глаз с него не спускай, – отдал последнее распоряжение Кир и перешёл на сторону нападающих. – Начали.

На этот раз Мэйрин просто отмечал для себя чужие порезы ушибы, не спеша избавлять от них сразу. Новый воин влился в ритм боя не сразу, но свою задачу выполнял хорошо, не давая никому подобраться к магу.

Финальное: «Стоп», – и воины, обмениваясь усталыми улыбками, сломали боевой строй.

– Хорошо отработали. Ко мне комендант подходил, предложил перестать маяться дурью и с завтрашнего дня тренироваться с другой командой, а не разбивать свою. Как вам идея?

– Наконец-то, всё разнообразие, – сразу же отозвался третий из острия клина. – Ну что, ребята, раскатаем их в блинчик?

– Эй, нельзя так с товарищами, – со смехом прикрикнул на него Кир, – к тому же у них там какое-то недопонимание с магом, а нашим я делиться не хочу, – воин приобнял Рина за плечи, вызвав одобрительные смешки. – Всё, расходитесь и о новичке позаботьтесь, но не перестарайтесь, а то он у нас завтра с похмелья начудит.

Мэйрин тоже улыбнулся, не спеша выворачиваться из-под тяжёлой руки, и негромко заметил, кивнув в сторону нового товарища, которого уже потащили куда-то в сторону:

– Он показал себя гораздо лучше вчерашнего воина, надеюсь, так будет и дальше.

– Третий считает, что он – тот, кого мы искали. А вообще, не переживай, в реальном бою рядом с тобой буду ещё и я. Тебе сегодня лучше?

– Всё отлично, утреннее общение с коллегами настроило на нужный лад, и сейчас я лечением как таковым не занимался, – покачал головой Рин. – Кстати, амулет я могу уже вернуть, ставить щит меня научили.

– Пусть у тебя ещё побудет, – отмахнулся Кир, – на всякий случай, позже отдашь.

– Как скажешь. Во сколько завтра тренировка?

– Первая за час до обеда, так как команды объединили, но она больше для притирки, так что можешь пропустить, а вторая в это же время.

– До обеда я и так несколько занят, так что приду так же, как сегодня, – Кирдан уже его отпустил, так что Мэйрин, махнув рукой на прощание, пошёл в сторону жилых помещений.

Кир улыбнулся, глядя ему вслед.

– Какой деятельный ученик мага, – пробормотал он себе под нос и направился к казармам: стоило хорошенько отдохнуть и, может, пропустить стаканчик со своей командой.

На следующее утро всё повторилось – ранний подъём, посиделки в том уголке под деревьями, обучение, отдых, обед и снова плац, на котором уже собирались команды. Рин, настороженно оглядев воинов, заметил своих и пошёл к ним.

Кирдан что-то тихо говорил окружившим его людям, но, как всегда, не пропустил приближение мага.

– Мэйрин, иди сюда, – мужчина казался несколько встревоженным. – Насколько я понял, сегодня на тебя будет настоящая охота.

– Почему? – непонимающе посмотрел на него Рин. – Я что, кому-то успел насолить за два дня? Или это ваши внутренние разборки?

– Я всегда говорю, что маг – самое главное, что есть у отряда, вот кто-то и подал идею сделать из тебя этакий знак: смогут добраться – победили, не смогут – попробуют снова в следующий раз. Нам только на руку такое упорство, к тому же вреда тебе не причинят, не волнуйся.

Парень бросил на него довольно мрачный взгляд в ответ на такое заявление, но, вспомнив про амулет и до конца отработанное сегодня умение ставить щит, не стал ничего говорить, вместо этого спросил:

– Где моё место на этой тренировке? Тот же круг, или вы как-то перестроитесь?

– На этот раз не будет привычного тебе строя, вся команда на одной стороне, клин больше, так что твоё место – между мной и новичком, и смотри по сторонам внимательней. Кстати, разрешаю ударить слишком настырных противников молнией. И не будь таким мрачным, они хотя бы люди, а не демоны, вот их вниманию точно радоваться нельзя.

– Умеешь ты подбодрить, – хмыкнул Мэйрин. – Хорошо, я всё понял.

– Вот и молодец, – Кир улыбнулся и громче добавил: – Готовы? По местам.

Рин тоже сосредоточился, подмечая не только настрой «своих», но и переглядывания противника, и поднял щит.

– Начали! – на этот раз команду дал комендант замка, а не Кирдан.

В таких схватках трудно соразмерять силу, и помимо уже привычных царапин появлялись более тяжёлые травмы – после ещё одного заклинания, что показал Старик, такие раны вспыхивали для Мэйрина алым. Строй распался, точнее, основной клин уплотнился вокруг мага, а остальные то и дело отходили, словно бы охотясь на незадачливых соперников, после нескольких таких вылазок они занимали место в клине, давая себе отдых, а охотником становился кто-то другой. Тактика себя оправдывала, да и маг, всегда готовый залечить глубокие порезы, тоже помогал. Рину с трудом удавалось игнорировать алые всполохи, что появлялись у соперников, хотя если бы кто-то получил критичное повреждение, он залечил бы его, не медля. У каждой команды были свои особенности, свои приёмы, и за счёт этого несколько раз до Мэйрина чуть не добрались особо ретивые противники.

– Стоп. Довольно. Завтра меняем команды.

Рин облегчённо выдохнул, чувствуя, что прилично вымотался, и ещё раз осмотрел своих. Остались только мелкие повреждения, он справился.

– Ты молодец, парень, – подтвердил его выкладки один из воинов, от души хлопнув Мэйрина по плечу, – с таким лекарем нам никто не страшен.

Рин покачнулся от силы удара, но искренне улыбнулся в ответ:

– Надеюсь, не подведу и в реальном бою.

Кирдан, все это время переговаривающийся с командиром второй команды, подошёл ближе:

– Мэйрин, поможешь нашим сегодняшним противникам? Их мага найти не могут.

– Да, иду, – сил должно было хватить, и до утра он точно восстановится.

Кирдан словно все ещё не мог переключиться из режима боя, оставался рядом с магом, пока тот оказывал помощь, а потом приобнял за плечи, понимая, что тому достаточно тяжело.

– Так не всегда, – словно извиняясь, сказал командир второй команды, – наш маг обычно где-то рядом болтается, но вчера с кем-то зацепился языком по поводу какой-то малопонятной гадости, наверное, до сих пор обсуждает.

– Всё в порядке, – бледно улыбнулся Мэйрин, – будем считать это незапланированной практикой. Я могу идти? – уточнил он у Кира.

– Конечно, давай провожу.

– Чтоб не упал по дороге? – усталость усталостью, а подобная забота была несколько непривычной.

– И это тоже, – рассмеялся Кирдан, не спеша убирать руку с его плеча. – Брось, вход в жилые помещения всё равно один, так что мне по пути.

– Спасибо, – тихо ответил Рин, понимая, что поддержка и правда не помешает – путь казался непривычно длинным. Ничего, за оставшиеся до волны дни он привыкнет, так что нечего жаловаться.

– Тебе нужно стать чуть более эгоистичным, как большинство твоих коллег, – видя его усталость, сказал Кирдан, когда они вошли в здание и остановились в небольшом холле между коридорами, ведущими к жилым комнатам. – Сам не верю, что говорю нечто подобное, – Рину досталась мягкая улыбка.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? Нужно было отказать в помощи второй команде?

– Никто не осудил бы тебя за это, но я о том, что не стоило залечивать всё до последней царапины.

– Вот как раз царапины я оставил всем, и нашим тоже, – покачал головой Рин. – Просто мало практики, я же сказал.

– Но и серьёзные раны зарастил до конца. Впрочем, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в магии, может, иначе нельзя. Иди, отдыхай.

– Я предупреждал, что я не нормальный маг, – повторил Мэйрин. – До завтра.

– Обязательно.

Кирдан не торопясь пошёл прочь, а Рин добрался до комнаты, запер за собой дверь и рухнул на кровать. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь хоть отчасти понятно, что его ждёт. Как-то сразу вспомнились слова Кира о том, что их противниками были только люди, но, с другой стороны, и следить придётся только за своей командой, и времени на восстановление будет достаточно, судя по воспоминаниям Леайри. Он справится, должен, у него нет другого пути.

Мэйрин закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон до утра, которое началось с тревожного сигнала, напомнившего Мэйрину колокольный набат, а вот память Леайри говорила, что это предупреждение о начале волны. И пусть Рин был уверен, что до атаки демонов ещё есть время, он всё равно поспешно оделся и направился во двор.

Парень не успел толком осмотреться, как его за руку потянули в сторону.

– Опаздываем, – Кирдан умело лавировал в толпе, так что Мэйрину оставалось только следовать за ним. – На месте.

– Мы третьи, – сказал один из воинов команды, к которой они, собственно, так торопились.

– Неплохо, – откликнулся Кирдан, но, судя по его лицу, доволен он таким результатом не был.

Рин же пытался понять, что случилось, неужели врата открылись раньше обычного? А что тогда будет через десять лет? Или время между нападениями сократится?

– Это только тренировка, Кирдан, – услышал Мэйрин, – не стоит так расстраиваться, когда действительно придёт время, мы будем готовы.

Парень непонимающе посмотрел на воина, но когда до него дошёл смысл слов, только тихо хмыкнул, вспомнив учебные пожарные тревоги в прошлой жизни. В общем-то, правильно, главное, не злоупотреблять.

– Всегда есть шанс, что прогноз ошибся, – буркнул Кир – кажется, у него прямо-таки комплекс развился в попытке всё сделать лучше всех, – и волна начнётся раньше.

– Конечно, веками был точен, а тут специально для тебя ошибся, – рассмеялся первый в клине.

Пока они разговаривали, Рин смотрел на всё увеличивающееся количество народу во дворе. Вот мелькнула знакомая белая голова – Старик, а значит, потом можно будет подойти и узнать, когда начнётся сегодняшний урок. Гул голосов, кто-то явно недоволен тем, что их оторвали от дел, кто-то недоумевает, а кто-то просто любопытствует.

Спустя ещё пару минут появился комендант замка и коротко поприветствовал собравшихся.

– Это что за побудка ни свет ни заря? – сварливо поинтересовался один из магов.

– Должны же мы понять, насколько вы готовы к началу волны, – невозмутимо ответили ему. – Вы, например, стоите на другой стороне площади от своего отряда.

– Я их ещё искать должен?! – взвился тот. – Я стою там, где был мой отряд в прошлый раз!

– В поле вы тоже так думать будете? Стою там, где был. Демоны будут счастливы.

По плацу понеслись плохо сдерживаемые смешки.

– Мы бесконечно ценим вашу помощь, – с тяжёлым вздохом добавил комендант, – но и про здравый смысл забывать не нужно.

Недовольный маг что-то проворчал себе под нос и, сделав какой-то пасс рукой, пошёл к своим. Мэйрин, слушая эту недоперепалку, только хмурился: отсутствие на тренировках, показательное игнорирование своей команды, нежелание вообще участвовать в борьбе… Нет, таким же магом он не станет, ни за что. А ведь здесь не один такой возмущающийся, и как они могут не понимать, во что выльется такое отношение?

– Вот теперь, когда все на своих местах, я продолжу. До волны осталось три дня, – Рин встрепенулся при этих словах: теперь он точно знал, сколько у него осталось времени на то, чтобы окончательно научиться лечить и при этом не выкладываться до конца и вовремя восстанавливаться. – У магов есть свои задачи, у воинов – свои. Тренируйтесь, общайтесь, пользуйтесь последними свободными днями на всю катушку. Спасибо за вашу отвагу и верность. Можете быть свободны.

– Я вам ещё нужен? – уточнил у Кирдана Мэйрин. – Или прийти на тренировку в обычное время?

– Насколько я знаю, время нам не поменяли, только соперников. Если что, я тебя найду.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Рин и направился в сторону стариков, уже что-то обсуждавших – кажется, их позабавила выходка коменданта, как и отпор слишком ретивому магу.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся Мэйрин, подойдя. – Планы на сегодня не меняются?

– Нужно амулеты, которые щит питать будут, ещё раз проверить перед наполнением. Хочешь присоединиться?

– Конечно, хочу!

– Тогда пойдём, – улыбнулся его рвению Старик. – Мы не просто так замок здесь поставили, под ним жила одного редкого минерала, она и стала основой для всего плетения щита.

– Один большой накопитель? – уточнил Рин, идя за своими временными наставниками.

– Мы усилили его дополнительными маяками, – вступил в разговор Линар, – такие породы изменчивы.

Всю дорогу до границы щита, где были установлены амулеты, Мэйрин внимательно слушал объяснения и задавал уточняющие вопросы, понимая, что таким же мастером ему, скорее всего, не стать, но кое в чём он всё-таки начал разбираться. Хотя если учесть, сколько лет Линар и остальные занимаются своим делом, то, возможно, рано ставить крест на своих способностях. С другой стороны, направленность магии у него от Леайри, а тот работал больше с живыми тканями, если можно так выразиться, а не с артефактами, так что примерное направление известно, осталось его грамотно использовать. Но наблюдать за работой профессионалов было приятно, к тому же Рин не стоял в стороне, ему позволяли выполнять несложные действия. Параллельно старшее поколение незаметно, с привычными уже байками занималось его обучением, так что к тому моменту, как вся компания собралась обратно, Мэйрин точно знал, что от него потребуется через два дня, когда нужно будет заряжать амулеты.

Пока они занимались делом, как раз пришло время обеда, где тот самый маг сокрушался о несправедливости, но его потуги вызывали у стариков только смех, остальные же отводили глаза – кажется, они уже устали от этого потока возмущений. А Рин только мысленно просил всех богов этого мира, если они тут есть, чтобы команда, с которой им сегодня предстоит сражаться, была не в связке с этим идиотом.

Боги его услышали: вместе с их сегодняшними противниками стоял мрачный парнишка по виду даже младше того, как сейчас выглядел сам Мэйрин – наверное, и его наставник нашёл занятие важнее защиты этого мира. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Рин отметил, что Кирдана ещё не было, но это явно удивляло только его. Пожав плечами, Мэйрин занял своё место и кивком поздоровался с Ирмо – недавно присоединившимся к ним воином, защищавшим его. Осталось дождаться или командира, или сигнала к началу схватки.

Кирдана они не дождались, не появился и комендант, а привычное: «Начали!» – выдал первый из клина. Мэйрин мысленно приготовился к новой попытке добраться до себя и на всякий случай уплотнил щит: не то чтобы он не доверял новичку, но когда рядом был Кир, всё же было спокойней.

На этот раз воины были чуть задиристее, своего мага защищали они меньше, а нападали больше. Щит вокруг парнишки регулярно мерцал, принимая удары на себя, а тот морщился, но молчал, залечивая лишь глубокие ранения своих, не трогая повреждения, не мешающие продолжать наносить удары. С одной стороны, тактика была неплохой – такой решительный натиск, быстрый бой, рассчитанный на скорейшее уничтожение врага, но не стоило всё же забывать о защите.

Звон стали, треск щитов, которые выдерживали лишь несколько ударов, а потом отключались, весьма едкие высказывания после неосторожного действия соперника – слишком много шума и отвлекающих факторов, так что занятый лечением своей команды Мэйрин пропустил момент, когда сам оказался в опасности. Лязг стали и тихий болезненный вскрик заставили его резко обернуться.

– Будь внимательней, – в гуще боя Ирмо оттеснили, а вот неизвестно когда вернувшийся Кирдан успел устранить угрозу и теперь довольно улыбался, а его соперник разочарованно скривился.

Мэйрин только глянул на Кира исподлобья и вернулся к своим обязанностям. Дальнейший бой продлился недолго, что было тому причиной – вернувшийся командир или удача, – неизвестно, но мага второй команды, образно говоря, захватили в плен, этим определив победителя.

Рин выдохнул и, убедившись, что его подопечные в порядке, повернулся к Кирдану:

– Ну и проверка кого это была? Команды, Ирмо, меня?

– Ты о чём? – искренне удивился Кирдан.

– О твоём отсутствии в назначенное время. «Целитель – самое важное и хрупкое», – немного издевательски процитировал Мэйрин командира. – Я не хрустальная ваза, но и свои слова нужно подтверждать.

– А я – не незаменимая часть этой команды, тебя бы третий прикрыл, просто я успел раньше. К тому же, ученик, у меня, кроме тренировок, и иных дел хватает. И тебя с поля выведут, даже если от отряда всего несколько человек останется, не волнуйся о своей шкурке.

– Я не о себе волнуюсь, а об остальных, – отмахнулся Мэйрин, – но спасибо за пояснение, – и направился прочь с плаца – хотелось отдохнуть и, может, через час, когда все разойдутся, посидеть в том зелёном уголке.

Кирдан же вернулся к своим обязанностям командира: нужно было разобрать несколько ошибок, которые он увидел со стороны во время боя. Кир действительно не специально задержался, нужно было выбить у коменданта лучшее обмундирование для своих воинов, но вот в бой не спешил вступать специально, чтобы оценить, как работает команда без него. Немного дёрнула реакция мага, но с ними всегда было сложно, так что Кирдан попытался скорее выбросить это из головы.

Рин, подремав немного в своей комнате, всё-таки пошёл в знакомый закуток и уселся под деревом. В голове крутилась фраза про вывод с поля: да, маги – ценность, но он не хотел выживать за счёт других, а значит, нужно ещё поработать над щитом, чтобы хоть чем-то помочь тем, кто будет его прикрывать. Парень даже немного пожалел, что в этом мире не было боевых магов, о которых так любили писать в книгах – было бы здорово не только лечить, но и иметь возможность принести реальную пользу в бою. Но пустые мысли пользы не принесут, а вот отработка умений – напротив, и Мэйрин сосредоточился на плетении щита, не вкладывая много силы, просто тренируясь ставить и укреплять его, за этим занятием и прошло время до ужина.

Последние дни пролетели в том же ритме – тренировки, общение с магами и ожидание, становившееся всё тревожнее. А за день до волны Мэйрина разбудили до рассвета: Старик решил, что ему стоит посмотреть на финальный этап с самого начала, а не просто влить свою силу через специально созданный для этого алтарь. Рин без возражений пошёл за наставником, пытаясь представить, что увидит, пусть даже это будут вполне рутинные действия.

На деле творимая магия показалась Мэйрину больше искусством, чем рутиной – потрясающей красоты плетения связали алтарь с накопителями, и парень был горд уже тем, что присутствовал при этом, но старые маги решили добавить для него ещё немного чуда: Линар позволил дополнить картину несложной, но требующей огромной концентрации вязью. Рин с гулко колотящимся сердцем вплёл этот узор в общую картину, отдавая на него весь свой резерв, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем восторгом, что он испытал от чувства общности с этим прекрасным творением человеческих рук. Старики при виде такой эмоциональной отдачи только улыбались, а Ноэль вручил парню склянку с каким-то составом, пояснив, что это поможет быстрее восстановить силы. Мэйрин, горячо поблагодарив, выпил предложенное, и вся компания не спеша пошла обратно.

– Эй, ученик, – выходить во двор было не обязательно, но, видимо, спутники Рина решили немного побыть на солнце, так что парень пошёл следом за ними и совершенно не ожидал, что его окликнут, – ты чем сегодня занят в обычное время тренировки? – подойдя ближе, спросил Кирдан.

Мэйрин вопросительно посмотрел на Старика, но тот покачал головой, давая понять, что обучение на сегодня закончено.

– Вроде ничем. Если только морально готовиться к завтрашнему дню, – пожал плечами парень. – А что такое?

– Мы с командой собираемся немного посидеть у реки, тут довольно близко. Ничего особенного, конечно, но всё же немного разнообразит будни и позволит ярче ощутить, что нам есть за что сражаться. Кстати, Старик говорил, – Кир бесцеремонно указал на мага, – что бегущая вода очень хорошо помогает магам достичь гармонии с собой.

– А ещё огонь и чужая работа, – пробормотал себе под нос Рин и добавил чуть громче: – С удовольствием составлю вам компанию.

– Договорились, – улыбнулся Кирдан, – через два часа после обеда на плацу, – его окликнули – если Мэйрин не ошибался, кузнец, что служил в замке. – Всё, я ушёл, – ещё раз сверкнув улыбкой, сказал мужчина и поспешил по своим делам.

– Виданное ли дело, – хмыкнул Старик, – воин куда-то приглашает мага. А ты приглянулся этому бестолковому мальцу.

– Почему приглянулся? Я просто не кичусь своими умениями, как и вы, – улыбнулся Рин, – и ровно общаюсь со всеми воинами.

– Но нас же он никуда не зовёт, – рассмеялся Ноэль, – хотя мог бы проявить чуть больше уважения к нашим сединам, может, мы тоже хотим у реки посидеть, – кажется, у всей этой троицы были особые отношения с Кирданом.

– Так, может, пойдём все вместе? – предложил Мэйрин. – Чем больше народу, тем веселее.

– Нет уж, это для молодёжи, – возразил Линар после короткого обмена взглядами с остальными, – мы тут, в саду на солнце погреемся.

Рин немного посидел с ними и пошёл к себе – побыть в тишине и собраться с мыслями. До начала того, что привело его в этот мир, осталось совсем немного. Готов ли он? А разве к такому можно быть готовым? Но он, по крайней мере, вполне успешно справляется со своей задачей на не самых простых благодаря Кирдану тренировках, к тому же ему повезло познакомиться с опытными магами, пережившими не одну подобную волну, а значит, у него есть все шансы остаться в живых после этой мясорубки. Да, Рину было страшно, но страх – это нормальная эмоция для обычного человека, гораздо хуже было бы, если бы ему было всё равно. А ещё он отчаянно хотел выжить, чтобы продолжить изучать этот мир и магию, что течёт в нём.

Настроившись на то, чтобы сделать всё возможное и невозможное, Мэйрин сходил на обед, ещё посидел со стариками в зелёном уголке за неспешной беседой и, дождавшись нужного времени, пошёл в сторону плаца.

Кирдан появился почти сразу за ним, но вот остальных рядом не наблюдалось.

– Готов? – улыбнулся Кир. – Команда вышла чуть раньше, зато мы можем прогуляться не торопясь.

– Хорошо, – Рин пожал плечами и, подстроившись под широкий шаг воина, неспешно пошёл рядом. – И, может, хватит меня уже учеником называть, Леайри тут нет, а имя у меня есть, и ты его знаешь.

– Обижаешься? – со смешком уточнил Кирдан.

– Нет. Просто некомфортно.

– У нас в команде как-то вообще с именами не складывается, – пожал плечами Кир, – но если тебя это не устраивает, так уж и быть, постараюсь звать по имени.

– Ну да, «первый»-«второй»-«третий», – хмыкнул Мэйрин. – Наверное, так проще, если воины меняются.

– И быстрее, у первого такое имечко, что я до сих пор его не могу запомнить, хотя знакомы мы уже не один год. В бою проще крикнуть номер, а не имя.

– Или просто «маг», – согласился парень. – Но сейчас ещё мирное время, и потом будет тоже. Ладно, закроем пока эту тему.

– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами Кирдан и задорно улыбнулся: – Тогда пошли быстрее, а то начнут без нас.

– Что начнут? Ты же просто посиделки обещал, – Рин даже сбавил шаг.

– Что обещал, то и есть. Мы побудем вместе за стенами замка без необходимости сражаться, когда ещё такое будет?

Мэйрин мысленно вздохнул и молча пошёл дальше. Это всё нервозность сказывается, – убедил он сам себя, – вряд ли воины будут устраивать полноценный пикник на природе за полдня до начала битвы с демонами.

– Всё в порядке? – видимо, его задумчивость была неверно истолкована Киром.

– Да, в полном, – улыбнулся Рин в ответ. – Просто непривычно.

– Что? Прогулки на свежем воздухе? Тебя что, Леайри из замка никогда не выпускал?

Мэйрин горько усмехнулся:

– Нет, а зачем? Учись, отрабатывай навыки, не позорь меня перед коллегами, исцеляй страждущих…

– Не скажу, что согласен с методами, но результат у него всё же вышел хороший. Ты толковее многих полностью состоявшихся магов и очень правильно выбрал, с кем быть рядом здесь, в замке.

– От скромности ты не помрёшь, – уже веселее улыбнулся Рин. – Я просто хочу выжить сам и помочь кому-то ещё и чувствую, что с вами у меня это получится.

– Я, вообще-то, про Старика и компанию говорил, – фыркнул Кирдан, – но польщён тем, что ты считаешь и меня частью твоего окружения.

– А как иначе, мы же теперь одна команда, – непонимающе посмотрел на него парень. – В бою наставники будут заняты своим делом, а я – своим.

– И это меня называют фанатиком, – рассмеялся Кир, – а оказывается, есть люди, которые думают о волне больше меня.

Он свернул с основной дороги, по которой в замок привозили все необходимое, на небольшую тропинку, ведущую к низине, где, словно специально для вот таких сборищ, росли местные невысокие деревья. Рядом же под солнцем блестела лента реки. У Мэйрина даже мелькнула шальная мысль: а умеет ли он плавать сейчас? Нужно будет проверить после всего, потому что Миша худо-бедно умел и воду любил. С другой стороны, почему нет? Заново учиться ходить не пришлось же, и остальные навыки из прошлой жизни вполне сохранились, пусть они и были базовыми, да и к нынешним габаритам он уже привык.

– Нравится вид? – с улыбкой уточнил Кирдан. – Это место только со смотровой площадки замка видно, так что здесь мало кто бывает.

– Очень. Хочешь сказать, никто не интересуется, что есть вокруг?

– Не всех на обзорные башни пускают. А на самом деле здесь с детства тренировалась только пара отрядов, остальные к магам детьми приезжали, а потом возвращались в родные страны, где с ними работали лучшие наставники, трое из клина – как раз из них, я даже завидую им немного, такие умения… Что-то меня занесло, я всё это к чему, те, кто здесь рос, всё вокруг облазили, а остальным без надобности.

– Ну и зря, – буркнул Рин. – Спасибо, что показал.

– Так времени у народа толком нет, тренировки почти постоянно, когда тут по окрестностям гулять? Не за что.

Так, за разговором, они спустились в низину, а там и до места осталось совсем недалеко. Между деревьями горел небольшой бездымный костерок, на котором, судя по запаху, жарили рыбу. Воины, отбросив свою обычную серьёзность, о чём-то переговаривались, смеялись, от реки слышался плеск – кто-то явно решил, что в такой погожий день стоит поплавать. Они не были похожи на людей, которым завтра в тяжёлый бой, всего лишь большая компания, отдыхающая на природе, при желании Рин мог бы даже представить, что он всё ещё в родном мире, хотя там не приходилось бывать на таких посиделках.

– Командир пришёл, – крикнул кто-то, – с магом.

– Значит, будет кому рыбу жарить, – улыбнулся первый в клине.

– Я её лучше половлю, – рассмеялся Кир, – или можно попросить Мэйрина молнией в улов запустить, а вдруг приготовится, а не испарится?

– Я бы не рисковал, а то могут угольки получиться вместо чего-то съедобного, – улыбнулся Рин. – Всем здравствуйте.

С ним вразнобой поздоровались и тут же попытались втянуть в какое-то обсуждение, а пока Мэйрин пытался понять, что именно от него хотят, Кирдана, несмотря на возражения, всё-таки уговорили заняться жаркой наловленного. Рин, увидев его несколько недовольное лицо, заметил, что командир для своих ребят – отец родной, а значит, накормить их – его святая обязанность. Шутка оказалась непривычной, но команде явно пришлась по вкусу, а Кир пригрозил, что раздобудет розги, если на то пошло, чем вызвал очередной взрыв смеха.

Посиделки шли своим чередом, воины рассказывали истории, не затрагивая темы будущей или прошлых волн, и азартно о чём-то спорили, даже устроив небольшое соревнование, ели потрясающе вкусную, по мнению Мэйрина, местную рыбу и пели песни – о любви и о славных подвигах. Так продолжалось почти до заката, пока со стороны замка не выстрелил в небо золотистый луч света, отсекая местность щитом.

– Всё, – разом став серьёзным, сказал Кирдан, – пора.

Не было возражений или вопросов, воины, быстро собравшись, потянулись обратно, всё же находя время для подшучивания друг над другом: каждый думал, что переживёт волну, каждый надеялся на лучшее. Мэйрин, видя эту сплочённость, пообщавшись сегодня с каждым из воинов, убедился в своём решении не только выжить самому, но и не дать погибнуть никому из отряда или хотя бы сделать потери минимальными.

В замке царила суета, но при этом не ощущалось паники или бесцельности, люди делали своё дело, только ритм ускорился: все хотели успеть, перепроверить, чтобы завтра не отвлекаться на лишние дела.

– Отдохни хорошенько, – сказал Кирдан, останавливаясь на ступенях, он явно не собирался идти в своё крыло к остальным, – первый день – всегда самый напряжённый.

– Догадываюсь, – Рин вскинул взгляд на собеседника. – Я сделаю всё возможное, обещаю.

– Никто в этом и не сомневается, – пожал плечами Кир.

Мэйрин кивнул и пошёл к себе. Последняя спокойная ночь перед десятью днями боёв, крови и полной отдачи сил.

Уснул Рин почти сразу.

Утром его разбудил Старик, он занёс несколько амулетов и посоветовал прийти на завтрак раньше: по опыту прошлых лет маг представлял, во сколько откроется портал из другого мира. Мэйрин поблагодарил и пошёл вслед за ним в столовую – сидеть у себя не было желания, а шататься во дворе – необходимости. Несмотря на раннее время, здесь уже было несколько других магов, в том числе Ноэль и Линар – сказывалась нервозность.

Старик, внимательно посмотрев на бледного, но внешне спокойного Рина, только одобрительно хмыкнул:

– Волнуешься?

– А вы разве не волновались в первый раз?

– Я и сейчас волнуюсь, – улыбнулся Старик, – мало кто остаётся полностью спокойным перед боем, юноша. А если и так, то это ложное чувство, которое в сражении может легко перерасти в страх и панику.

Мэйрин вздохнул:

– В детстве мне как-то сказали, что бояться не стыдно, страха не испытывают лишь безумцы. И ещё раз спасибо вам за поддержку, без неё было бы гораздо тяжелее.

– Да не за что. Было бы глупо лишиться возможности обучать такого толкового молодого человека.

Рин постарался улыбнуться в ответ и сосредоточился на своей тарелке – пусть особого аппетита и не было, силы ему понадобятся.

Позже его позвали в сад, отговариваясь тем, что там можно спокойно повторить несколько плетений и тут же пополнить резерв, но, кажется, всё так же хотели оградить от суеты. По пути магам встретился Кирдан, который, казалось, бесцельно шатался по двору, Мэйрин, извинившись перед спутниками и сказав, что подойдёт позже, окликнул командира.

– Спасибо, на тренировках он меня весьма выручал, – парень протянул воину амулет.

Тот явно замешкался, словно не был уверен, что стоит забирать вещь, но всё же перехватил кожаный шнурок и улыбнулся.

– Не за что.

Рин кивнул в ответ и, не желая мешать настраиваться на бой, пошёл в сторону зелёного уголка.

Кирдан грустно посмотрел ему вслед: он действительно не сомневался, что Рин справится, но помнил, как это – увидеть демонов даже издалека, а что уж говорить о том, чтобы оказаться окружённым ими? И ему отчего-то совершенно не хотелось, чтобы маг узнал подобное на собственном опыте. Поклявшись себе, что сделает всё, чтобы сберечь парня, Кир поспешил к коменданту.

Со старыми магами было спокойно, Мэйрин молча сидел с закрытыми глазами, выстраивая привычное плетение, и старался ни о чём не думать, надеясь, что когда придёт время, он будет готов.

Знакомый сигнал раздался примерно за час до полудня, хотя Рин мог ошибаться – он всё же не очень хорошо различал время без часов. Вздрогнув, парень посмотрел на стариков.

– Пора…

– Пора, – согласился с ним Ноэль, поднимаясь. – В бою зелья не положены: никогда не знаешь, как они подействуют на фоне того количества магии, что разливается вокруг, но после обязательно подойди ко мне за ними, – кажется, маг ничуть не сомневался, что Рин будет в порядке. – Береги свою команду, но не забывай и о собственной безопасности. Пойдём. Нас ждут.

Во дворе уже собрались воины, и Мэйрин, заметив своих, поспешил к ним. Ему улыбались, кто-то даже хлопнул по плечу: кажется, те посиделки на берегу окончательно убрали преграды, теперь он не раздражающий маг, а часть команды. Вот только Кирдан задерживался, и не только он, кажется, у всех отсутствовали командиры, но вскоре они появились вместе с комендантом.

Сегодня не было речей, лишь долгий взгляд и уверенное:

– Начали, – словно они лишь на очередной тренировке.

– Мы стоим у пожарища, – подбежав к своим, бросил Кирдан. – Выдвигаемся.

Воины, чётко зная, где быть и как действовать, направились за ним, Рин, вспомнив всё, что передал ему Леайри, глубоко вздохнул и последовал их примеру.

Мэйрин подсознательно ждал, что они удалятся от замка на приличное расстояние, но нет, воины шли не более десяти минут, глядя, как над полем разгорается серебристое пламя – портал открывался. Отчего-то казалось, что они опаздывают, но воины не торопились, а Рин не решился лезть с вопросами. Над головами пролетели знакомые пегасы.

– Мы стараемся удержать демонов в кругу, – пояснил идущий рядом Кирдан, – и некоторые позиции оказываются достаточно далеко от замка.

Мэйрин кивнул, находя что-то подобное в памяти Леайри.

– Почти на месте, – сказал кто-то – в голосе слышались напряжённые нотки, и Рин не смог узнать говорящего.

Действительно, спустя ещё несколько минут команда остановилась. Сначала Мэйрин и не понял, почему это место с короткой, сочной травой назвали пожарищем, но вот под ногой вывернулся камень, обнажая землю, на которой в достатке было черных угольев.

– Когда-то здесь была деревня, – заметив его взгляд, сказал Кир. – Сосредоточься, осталась всего пара минут.

Мэйрин кивнул ещё раз, а командир отошёл в сторону и обратился к остальным:

– Строимся.

Отряд тут же пришёл в движение, словно единый организм, невдалеке виднелись ещё воины – при необходимости они легко могли сомкнуть строй. Мэйрин почувствовал, как по всему кругу у изменившего цвет на чёрный пламени маги выбрасывают в небо плетения, чем-то схожие с сигнальными ракетами из его родного мира, и в свою очередь вскинул руки к небу.

Портал открылся с оглушающим хлопком, и в следующий миг раздалось знакомое: «Начали!» Скрытый за спинами воинов, Мэйрин в первый момент и не понял ничего. Где их противник? Что делать? Если бы не было тренировок, то эта растерянность могла бы стоить кому-то жизни, но вот мелькнула привычная алая вспышка, и тело подействовало раньше, чем разум успел понять. Метка – плетение – ожидание.

Впервые Рин увидел противника лишь минут через двадцать после начала боя. Чёрная, словно поглощающая солнечный свет чешуя в первый миг показалась лишь ещё одним видом брони воинов, но когда Ирмо бросился наперерез, пришло понимание, что перед ним враг. Нечеловечески гибкое тело, длинный хвост с остриём на конце, оскаленная щёткой зубов безобразная морда и когти, как лезвия, одним ударом разрывающие броню, панический ярко-алый цвет со стороны прикрывшего его воина – такие раны очень сложно лечить, но Рин справился, а подоспевший Кирдан прикончил тварь и короткой командой отправил новичка под защиту остальных, сам заняв его место.

Бой, круговерть чужой боли и ран, Мэйрин уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме отупляющей усталости, когда увидел то, чего больше всего боялся – белый всполох: чья-то душа отправилась в иной мир, кто-то из тех, с кем он провёл рядом последние дни, погиб так быстро, что не помогло бы никакое заклинание. Закусив губу и заставив себя не думать о случившемся, парень сосредоточился на своих обязанностях, но этот яркий свет словно отпечатался на сетчатке.

– Стоп, – словно гром среди внезапно наставшей тишины, и Кирдан, перепачканный в алой крови и той тёмной субстанции, что текла по жилам захватчиков, привычно обнимающий за плечи – Рин и не заметил, как пошатнулся и чуть не упал. – Продержись ещё немного, пожалуйста, – попросил воин, заглядывая ему в глаза, – мне нужно уйти. Справишься?

– Да, – едва слышно, как будто Мэйрин сорвал голос, – всё нормально… – если он просто посидит на земле, потому что ноги не держат, ничего же не случится?

Кирдан только головой покачал и ушёл прочь: оно и понятно, командир должен узнать, в каком состоянии его воины. Рин слышал разговоры, но не мог понять, о чём говорят, он вообще несколько потерялся во времени и, может, даже отключился на пару минут.

– Эй, Мэйрин, – голос Кирдана казался глухим, – держи, Ноэль велел тебе отдать, – он протянул знакомый флакон. – Можно возвращаться в замок, патруль отчитался в том, что прорывов не было, так что охотиться за недобитками сегодня не придётся.

– Спасибо, – по-прежнему тихо. Рин залпом опустошил предложенное и прикрыл глаза, тут же пожалев об этом: перед внутренним взором всё ещё стоял тот белый свет, вспыхнувший при гибели одного из их команды. Да, он по сути не виноват, всё произошло слишком быстро, смерть воина была мгновенной, но это не отменяло скорби и угрызений совести, ведь Мэйрин – маг, ответственный за жизни всех. Парень с трудом встал, пряча взгляд.

– Ты идти вообще можешь? – с мягкой улыбкой уточнил Кир, вновь придерживая его за плечи, словно для него не было этого боя и потери одного из своих ребят. – Можно попросить Бурю прилететь, хочешь?

– Не надо, я дойду, – упрямо покачал головой Рин, – это просто с непривычки.

– В этом нет ничего особенного, ты выложился полностью и даже больше, – постарался переубедить его Кирдан. – Многие и более опытные маги не отказались от помощи.

– Я не инвалид, это просто истощение, – не поддался парень, найдя взглядом замок, чтобы понять, куда вообще ему идти, – к тому же зелье поможет восстановиться быстрее.

– Почему ты так реагируешь на попытку помочь? – чуть более резко спросил Кир, делая шаг назад. – Впрочем, как знаешь, уже не ребёнок, собственно, и должен рассчитывать свои силы.

– Извини, не самые хорошие воспоминания из… детства, – вздохнул Мэйрин. – Я не отказываюсь от помощи, я просто не хочу, чтобы меня считали неспособным ни на что серьёзное.

Кирдан странно на него посмотрел, а потом, вздохнув, добавил:

– У нас у всех есть воспоминания, опыт, запрятанный под кроватью демон. Но здесь мы верим друг в друга и не требуем ничего сверх сил. Иди, раз уж ты так решил, – он окликнул Ирмо, а сам отошёл в сторону к пытающемуся привлечь его внимание командиру отряда, что сражался справа от них.

– Я попробую, – сказал Мэйрин уже в его спину и не спеша пошёл в сторону замка рядом с воином, готовым помочь в случае чего. Кирдан прав, нужно окончательно избавляться от воспоминаний о прошлом, здесь он здоров, его не нужно беречь от всех стрессов и нагрузок, здесь нет душащей заботы окружающих, командир искренне заботится обо всех, и о нём в том числе. От этой мысли Рину стало ещё паршивее, и он окончательно ушёл в себя.

Этот бой вымотал людей, показал, насколько все их тренировки оказались неспособны подготовить к реальности, но они всё равно не шли молча: шутили, даже хвастались количеством приконченных врагов, и всю дорогу к Мэйрину кто-то подходил, благодаря за помощь, но никто не пытался пристать с разговорами, видя состояние мага. Рин находил в себе силы пусть криво, но улыбаться и отвечать, стараясь в свою очередь подбодрить защитников.

Последние метры до своей комнаты парень шёл исключительно на упрямстве и силе воли – зелье зельем, но от физической усталости оно не избавило, так что единственным желанием было рухнуть и не шевелиться с полдня как минимум.

У него это даже вышло, пусть и не так долго, как хотелось: по ощущениям прошло около часа, когда в дверь постучали.

– Мэйрин! – голос Ноэля он узнал с трудом и заставил себя встать: просто так этот маг не пришёл бы. – Красавец, – усмехнулся тот, глядя на открывшего дверь парня, – не стоило давать Кирдану зелье, несмотря на его просьбы. Пошли, нужно поесть.

– Иду, – Рин уже вышел в коридор, как до него дошла часть сказанного магом. – Подождите, так это была не ваша инициатива? С зельем, – недоумённо посмотрел парень на наставника. – Я думал, вы просто решили не ждать до возвращения в замок…

– Нет, мне проще было бы найти тебя здесь, – покачал головой Ноэль, – там, на поле, хватало дел.

– Ничего не понимаю, – тихо заметил Мэйрин. – Но всё равно спасибо, стало чуть легче. У вас все живы? – всё-таки спросил он, коря сам себя за малодушие.

– У меня – да, а вот Старик одного потерял, иногда при всем желании невозможно успеть.

– И мы, – глухо отозвался Рин. – Я себя успокаиваю только тем, что алого цвета не было, значит, умер он мгновенно и не мучился…

– Ты из-за этого такой потерянный?

– И из-за этого тоже. Я знал, что будет тяжело, но не думал, что настолько. И Кирдана обидел, – покаялся парень, – а он мне помочь хотел.

– Его не так просто обидеть, – отмахнулся Ноэль. – А смерти будут всегда, юноша, с ними не смириться, и каждый раз – как первый, но ты должен научиться думать о тех, кто остался, кому нужна твоя помощь, а те, кто умер, они обрели покой и не держат зла на тебя.

– Спасибо, – Мэйрин улыбнулся чуть живее, – я так и сделаю.

– Правильно, – улыбнулся тот, кивая сидящим за столом друзьям. – Смотрите, кого я привёл.

– Достаточно бледен, но вполне бодр, это хорошо, – хмыкнул Линар, оглядев парня. – Так держать.

Тот осторожно уселся на лавку, чувствуя себя легче рядом со стариками – они поймут и не осудят – и ответил:

– Это вы меня пару часов назад не видели.

– А ты – нас, – Линар тихо рассмеялся.

– Возраст, я помню, – согласился Рин. – Ничего, вот поседею за эти десять дней, и будут нас путать.

– Наглый мальчишка, – рассмеялся и Старик, – и седина тебе не к лицу.

– Простите, нервы, – Мэйрин неожиданно понял, что голоден, словно это обыденное шутливое перекидывание фразами с магами что-то изменило в его ощущении происходящего: он жив, живы почти все из его команды, чего киснуть-то? Завтра будет завтра, и он сделает всё возможное, чтобы было не хуже, чем сегодня.

– У всех нервы, – добродушно хмыкнул Ноэль, и за столом воцарилась тишина: все сосредоточились на еде.

После маги немного посидели в знакомом зелёном уголке, восстанавливая силы и делясь впечатлениями. Мэйрин сидел с закрытыми глазами, молча слушал стариков и чувствовал свою магию, потихоньку наполнявшую резерв, ставший ещё немного глубже. Боевое крещение, если можно так сказать, прошло успешно.

Бой во второй день начался раньше и пролетел так быстро, что Мэйрин и осознать ничего не успел – сказалась усталость или волнение, ведь он хотел сделать всё ещё лучше. Но и выложился маг сильнее, и при этом никто не спешил уговаривать его отдохнуть: кажется, Кирдан решил не лезть лишний раз со своей заботой, только направил к пытающемуся отдышаться Рину Ирмо, а сам ушёл в неизвестном направлении, даже не собираясь возвращаться в замок. Только позже Мэйрин узнал, что через кольцо прорвались демоны, и командир в числе прочих стал частью ловчего отряда.

Весь остаток дня и ночь парень отсыпался, старшие даже не стали его тревожить.

Новое утро и солнечный свет из окна, хотелось улыбаться совершенно без причины и отчасти оттого, что они пережили ещё один день. Завтракали быстро, ожидая прорыва в любой момент – точно прогнозировать можно было только самое первое время открытия портала, а об остальных узнавали лишь за час, так что все старались оставаться во всеоружии.

Сегодня сигнал опять прозвучал незадолго до полудня, и Мэйрин уже привычно поспешил к своей команде. Однажды закреплённое за отрядом место не менялось, так что вскоре они уже шагали вперёд. Теперь пожарище больше подходило своему названию – взрытая когтями земля, примятая и пожухшая трава вперемешку с угольями.

– Маги говорят, что сегодня слишком сильные колебания, так что готовьтесь, тварей может быть больше, – услышал Мэйрин голос Кирдана. – Кажется, наш противник решил сменить тактику. Стоит и нам, – он быстро раздал указания, немного меняя строй, и последний воин как раз занял место, когда открылся портал.

В этот раз и правда демонов было больше, Мэйрин успел насмотреться на их оскаленных пасти. Казалось, тварям не было конца, но воины держались – получали ранения, но стойко продолжали сражаться. Обычным людям такое было бы не по силам, Рин только тихо радовался, что Ноэль своими зельями смог дать силы воинам выжить в этом бою.

Краем глаза Мэйрин заметил, как Ирмо сражается с наседающими на него демонами, но на этот раз парень был готов: щит плотным коконом закрывал мага от врага, такой не один удар выдержит. Только оказалось, что и щит не поможет, если тебя опрокинут на землю и нависнут сверху, пытаясь порвать когтями магическое плетение. Страха, на удивление, не было, но мысли всё же так сильно путались, что Рин не мог толком ничего сделать, только смотреть, как истончается сеть. А потом напавшего буквально снесло в сторону. «Кирдан», – мелькнула мысль, и Мэйрин поспешно поднялся на ноги.

– Командир ранен! – крикнул один из воинов, оказавшийся рядом.

И Рин тут же услышал голос первого, тот всегда заменял Кира, когда тому случалось отлучаться:

– Третий, прикрывай мага. Продолжаем.

Такая несправедливость показалась хлёстким ударом – до злых слёз, Мэйрин ринулся было к упавшему Кирдану: он чувствовал, что тот ещё жив, пусть и раны выглядели страшно, но Ирмо перехватил его:

– Оставь, слышишь! Поздно!

Вместо того чтобы спорить, Рин вложил так много силы, сколько мог, в заклинание исцеления и бросил в сторону командира: если повезёт, тот дотянет до конца боя, а там можно попросить о помощи старших, они обязательно что-нибудь придумают. Потом в стороне вновь полыхнуло алым, и Мэйрину пришлось на время забыть о том, кто спас его от смерти и теперь сам нуждался в помощи.

К тому моменту, как первый из клина сообщил об окончании боя, у Мэйрина от усталости и напряжения перед глазами летали чёрные мушки, но он на подгибающихся ногах поспешил к лежавшему неподалёку Киру. Демоны не трогали упавших – умерших или смертельно раненых, к тому же у командира был амулет, хоть немного, но прикрывающий от них. Доковыляв до воина, Рин рухнул на колени рядом и попытался сосредоточиться, чтобы понять, что можно и нужно сделать. Кирдан дышал едва-едва, и жизнь в нем всё ещё ощущалась, но по всему выходило, что сам Мэйрин не справится, тем более – в таком состоянии, поэтому, вскинув руку вверх, парень бросил в небо символ просьбы о помощи. Теперь только ждать – на других магов надежды мало, ибо они больше о себе думают, чем о других, но как минимум старики в курсе, где сражается его команда, и в беде точно не оставят.

Так и вышло. Пусть время тянулось бесконечно, но Мэйрин смог удержать Кирдана на той тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью, лишь отмахиваясь от попыток воинов оттащить его прочь.

– Ты просил помощи? – Старик выглядел усталым, но всё же явно выложился меньше. – Ох, Кирдан! Сейчас… – он присел рядом с командиром, призывая на помощь свою магию. – А ты отпусти, мальчик, достаточно.

Рин только тихо пробормотал что-то утвердительное и закрыл глаза, облегчённо сгорбившись – теперь всё будет хорошо, – но и уходить не спешил: не было ни сил, ни желания вообще двигаться. Вскоре подбежали остальные, но их действия окончательно прошли мимо внимания выдохшегося Мэйрина.

– Маг, Буря прилетела, – раздался неуверенный голос Ирмо. – Тебе бы в замок, а потом она уже за командиром вернётся.

Рин бросил взгляд на занятых своим делом старших. Едва ли он смог бы потянуть магию такого порядка, и, кажется, о Кирдане действительно не стоило больше волноваться.

– Надеюсь, она меня не скинет, – тихо заметил Мэйрин, опёршись о протянутую руку и вставая.

– С чего бы ей? Она, конечно, мало к кому, кроме Кирдана, прилетает, но если уж здесь, то поможет. Только держись крепче на всякий случай.

Рин кивнул и посмотрел на Бурю, косившую глазом на воинов, вздохнул и, спотыкаясь, добрёл до неё.

– Довезёшь? – тихо спросил парень, погладив пегаса по морде. Та фыркнула и боднула пошатнувшегося от этого действия мага в плечо. – Ирмо, помоги сесть, пожалуйста.

Тот не стал отказывать, подставил руки, помогая устроиться на звере, и даже пристегнул ремнями, которые в прошлый раз Мэйрин не заметил.

– Держись крепче, – повторил воин.

– Постараюсь, – Рин практически распластался на мощной шее, и Буря взлетела.

До замка на крыльях добрались всего за пару минут, там парень ещё нашёл силы расстегнуть застёжки и соскользнуть вниз. Пегас повернула голову, убеждаясь, что всадник стоит на твёрдой земле, и снова взмыла в небо, возвращаясь на пепелище. Мэйрин проводил её взглядом и побрёл к себе, придерживаясь рукой за стену, чтобы не упасть, а в комнате рухнул на кровать, засыпая ещё до того, как коснулся головой подушки.

Во сне переплелись случившееся и собственные страхи, так что Мэйрин часто вскидывался: то казалось, что умер сам, то не смог удержать командира, в итоге и вовсе приснилось нечто, больше подходящее для ужастиков прежнего мира – Кирдан сам стал демоном, здравствуй, зомби-апокалипсис. После этого видения Рин подскочил в холодном поту и ошалело покрутил головой, осознавая, где он есть. За окном уже вечерело, силы частично восстановились, так что парень, умывшись холодной водой, решил пойти в столовую – подкрепиться и, может, пообщаться со стариками, если они там.

Маги сидели на привычном месте и о чем-то тихо переговаривались, сразу оборвав разговор, когда Рин подошёл ближе, но что бы они ни хотели скрыть, это явно не поменяло их отношения к парню, если верить приветливым улыбкам.

– Садись, мастер-целитель, а то ещё немного, и упадёшь в голодный обморок.

– Издеваетесь, – вздохнул Мэйрин, опускаясь на своё место. – С Кирданом всё в порядке? – серьёзно посмотрел он на Старика.

– А что ему сделается? – пожал тот плечами. – Отлежался пару часов да пошёл мозги команде промывать, вроде первый мало людей на твою защиту отправил, или что-то такое.

Линар бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, и Старик неохотно замолчал.

– И мы не издеваемся, – вступил в разговор Ноэль, видимо, чтобы сгладить неловкость, – то заклинание, что ты сплёл, как раз уровня магистра и будет. Знаний у тебя, конечно, маловато, но пиковый выброс силы уже как у учителя.

– Это я просто испугался сильно, – покачал головой Рин, чувствуя, как наконец отпускает нервозность. – Спасибо вам за помощь.

– Тебе спасибо, что удержал, – устало улыбнулся Старик, – без этого юноши было бы довольно грустно.

– Согласен. А сегодня всего третий день, – Мэйрин снова опустил взгляд в тарелку. – Теперь окончательно понятно, почему нас так гоняли на тренировках.

– Не бери в голову. Сейчас не стоит позволять тебе лишних рассуждений, они только помешают.

– Вот я в бою и не думал, – хмыкнул парень и сосредоточился на еде – нужно было восстановить силы не только магические, но и физические. Старики не спеша пили чай, молча переглядываясь. – У вас какие планы на остаток вечера? Я, если честно, хотел бы в вашем мини-саду под деревьями посидеть, там восстанавливаться хорошо.

– Дорогу ты знаешь, – улыбнулся Старик

– То есть вы не обидитесь, если я там без вас побуду? – уточнил Рин.

– С чего бы? – кажется, его вопрос порядком удивил всех собеседников.

– Ну, – Мэйрин смутился, – это всё-таки изначально ваш уголок, а я там прописался почти.

– Если бы мы были против, то уже сказали бы, – отмахнулся Ноэль. – Или думаешь, что мы будем молчать, чтобы кого-то не обидеть?

– Бывает и так. Я пойду, хорошо?

– Конечно, но долго там не задерживайся, тебе и выспаться не помешает.

Рин кивнул и ушёл из столовой, а старики вернулись к прерванному разговору о некоторых неразумных детях, не берегущих себя.

На ступенях кто-то сидел, солнце, как раз собирающееся спрятаться за стеной, ослепило Мэйрина, так что он почти прошёл мимо, когда его догнал весёлый голос:

– Слышал, ты сегодня на Буре сам катался… Ну и как ощущения от чувства, что можешь управлять ветром?

– Я ею не управлял, она лучше меня знала, что нужно делать, – улыбнулся Мэйрин, обернувшись, – потрясающе умное животное. Рад, что ты в порядке.

– Благодаря тебе. Спасибо, что вытащил, – Кирдан достаточно тяжело поднялся на ноги. – Как ты?

– Я тебя только удержал, вытаскивало старшее поколение, – не стал приписывать себе заслуг Рин. – Как я… Хотел бы сказать, что нормально, но врать не буду – было очень плохо, выложился почти дочиста. Но всё не зря, и завтра снова смогу выйти в поле. Кстати, спасибо тебе за то зелье, Ноэль сказал, что это ты его попросил.

– Ерунда, – с улыбкой отмахнулся Кир, – мне не сложно. А сейчас? Тебе лучше? Раз уж мы встретились, хотел тебе кое-что показать, но ты и правда сегодня сделал почти невозможное, и отдых, наверное, более важен…

– Ходить уже могу, значит, всё в порядке, – Мэйрин негромко рассмеялся и добавил: – Я, собственно, хотел просто посидеть где-нибудь на воздухе, так что не откажусь от небольшой прогулки.

– Тогда вперёд.

Замок они не покинули, да и не позволили бы им во время волны, вместо этого Кирдан повёл своего спутника по переплетению узких переходов, словно специально созданному, чтобы в нём заблудиться. Спустя несколько минут они оказались у глухой с виду стены, которая тут же отошла в сторону, стоило воину только нажать на неприметный камень.

– Там темно, будь осторожней, – предупредил Кир, пропуская Рина вперёд, – я сейчас факел зажгу, – дверь закрылась, оставляя их стоящими на тесной площадке перед лестницей в полной темноте. – Прости, – воин задел мага плечом и придержал за руку, чтобы убедиться, что тот устоит: не то чтобы Мэйрин казался хрупким, просто здесь было достаточно легко оступиться на выщербленном каменном полу. Брызнули искры, заставляя прикрыть глаза, а потом занялась промасленная ветошь на факеле. – Вперёд, – он указал на винтовую лестницу. – Кажется, ты говорил, что не боишься высоты, так?

– Так, – Рин заинтересованно покрутил головой, пытаясь понять, где они находятся, и отгоняя мысль, что тепло чужой ладони вызвало ненужные сейчас воспоминания. – А куда это мы? На стену или какую-то башню?

– Не нужно гадать. Лучше считай ступени, в детстве мы думали, если правильно сосчитаешь, то загаданное на площадке желание обязательно сбудется.

– Да? – заинтересованно сверкнул глазами в свете факела Мэйрин. – Хорошо… – и пошёл наверх, действительно начав считать.

Кирдан улыбнулся, не став говорить, что никто из них так и не сосчитал правильно в первый раз. Воин старался подниматься неторопливо: зелья всё ещё гуляли в крови, как и лечебная магия, и было непривычно тяжело, но он хотя бы дышал благодаря старательно считающему ступени магу. Кир улыбнулся: такой забавный парень со своим мнением по каждому вопросу.

– Сто девятнадцать! – шагнув на последнюю ступеньку, выдохнул Рин. – Вроде не сбился. Ух ты… – парень осторожно сделал ещё несколько шагов вперёд, оценив открывшийся вид.

– Сначала загадывать нужно, – фыркнул Кирдан. – Хотя не страшно, скажешь, когда придумаешь желание, а я скажу, правильно ли ты сосчитал, – воин присел на камень площадки: ему необходимо было отдышаться.

– Что такое? – повернулся на звук Мэйрин. – Тяжело? Может, не стоило подниматься так высоко, тебя ж сегодня с того света вытащили, – парень обеспокоенно заглянул в глаза напротив.

– Все хорошо, устал немного, не волнуйся, я крепче обычных людей. Не веришь, можешь сам проверить, – улыбнулся Кирдан.

– Верю, но всё равно побереги себя, – покачал головой Рин. – Так, желание, говоришь. А вслух или мысленно?

– Мысленно, хотя если вспомнить наши желания, это больше для того, чтобы сберечь разум окружающих, чем из необходимости, – Кир удивился, что маг так серьёзно относится к детской шутке.

Мэйрин и хотел бы загадать что-нибудь вроде: «Пусть врата больше никогда не открываются», – но понимал, что это желание из области фантастики, даже если он сосчитал ступени правильно и обращение к миру в этом несколько особенном месте не останется без ответа. Поэтому Рин просто закрыл глаза и мысленно попросил магию, представив её в виде живого существа, чтобы она сберегла их хотя бы во время этой волны, чтобы все, кого он успел узнать, остались живы – пусть даже пострадают, здоровье можно вернуть, не исправить только смерть.

– Готово? – Кирдан всё это время внимательно следил за тем, как меняются эмоции на лице мага, пусть и не смог их понять, но, кажется, желание было по-настоящему важным.

– Да, – тихо ответил Мэйрин.

– Ты посчитал верно, у этой лестницы сто девятнадцать ступеней.

Рин не ответил, прислушиваясь к чему-то, а потом сказал немного невпопад:

– Спасибо.

– За что? – удивлённо уточнил Кирдан.

– М? – парень вздрогнул, явно вынырнув из каких-то своих мыслей. – Кир, а то, что вы в детстве загадывали, сбывалось?

– Никто не угадывал правильное количество ступеней, – признался воин, решив не заострять внимание на моменте, в который Мэйрин говорил совершенно не с ним, – так что даже сказать не могу.

– Понятно. Спасибо, что привёл сюда, – мягко улыбнулся Рин, садясь рядом, – тут чудесно. Всё-таки старики знали, где именно построить этот оплот защитников.

– Старики знают много, – кивнул Кирдан и с улыбкой добавил: – Но мне всегда казалось, что просто они устали жить в палатках, вот и заставили всех согласиться с необходимостью постройки замка.

– Кто их знает, – хмыкнул парень, опёршись на стену и смотря в начинающее темнеть небо. – А тут тоже хорошо, силы быстро восстанавливаются.

– Какая-то жутко полезная магическая штука под замком даёт такой эффект, но ты, наверное, об этом лучше меня знаешь. Не холодно? – уточнил Кир после того, как на башню налетел порыв ветра.

– Терпимо. Уходить всё равно ещё не хочется, – Мэйрин поёжился и продолжил: – Эта штука – залежи минерала – больше магический контур питает, чем что-то другое, в жилых комнатах, например, такого эффекта почему-то нет.

– Потому что там вокруг слишком много желающих этот эффект получить, – рассмеялся Кирдан. – Двигайся сюда, здесь меньше дует, – и притянул Мэйрина ближе, обнимая за плечи. – Так лучше?

Тот особо сопротивляться не стал – Киру он доверял, и рядом с ним действительно было теплее. Рин устроился поудобнее, ответил:

– Гораздо. Спасибо, – и снова поднял голову к небу, откинув её на чужое плечо.

Солнце уже село, и загорелись звёзды, Мэйрин нашёл привычный с Земли ковш – единственное созвездие, которое он знал, здесь бывший не на севере, а где-то на западе. Опять накатила грусть о доме, в последнее время приходившая всё реже.

– Ты там не уснул? – негромко спросил Кирдан. – Нам пора, завтра снова в бой.

– Нет, просто задумался, – Рин с явным сожалением отстранился и встал. – Идём.

– Витаешь в облаках?

– Не совсем, вспоминаю.

– О чём-то хорошем?

– Как сказать… О прошлом, к которому не вернёшься при всём желании.

– К некоторому прошлому не стоит возвращаться, подумай, может, твоё как раз такое? Живи настоящим, Рин, так намного лучше. К тому же тогда ты не будешь выглядеть таким тоскующим.

– Я же говорю, к моему не вернёшься, – хмыкнул Мэйрин, отметив для себя окончание фразы Кирдана, – к тому же сейчас и правда лучше, несмотря на опасность волны, – в памяти всплыло ощущение невесомой ладони, погладившей по голове, когда он загадал своё желание, и парень улыбнулся: похоже, он окончательно влился в этот мир, его место и будущее здесь, Землю пора отпустить.

– Неужели Леайри был настолько невыносимым?

– И даже хуже, но дело не в этом. Я родился очень далеко отсюда, близких у меня нет, и после волны возвращаться к учителю нет необходимости, так что мой дом теперь тут, в крепости. Мне здесь нравится, несмотря ни на что.

– Будешь помогать старикам? – за разговором они не торопясь спустились по ступеням и оказались у выхода. Кир опустил факел в корзину с песком и открыл дверь. – Им бы явно не помешал кто-то с меньшим градусом ехидности рядом.

– Буду, я уже напросился в ученики к ним, – улыбнулся Рин. – Не боишься, что перениму какие-то их привычки вместо того, чтобы снижать чужую ехидность?

– Пока ты только хорошее перенимаешь, так что нет, не боюсь. Да и к ехидности тоже привык, если уж начистоту.

– Почту за комплимент, – тихо рассмеялся парень. – До завтра?

– До завтра. Ещё раз спасибо, что вытащил.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – и мысленно: «Не хочу тебя терять, если честно».

Мэйрин махнул рукой на прощание и пошёл в сторону жилых комнат. Время было довольно позднее, парень уже отвык возвращаться после заката, но оно того стоило: вечер за неспешным разговором на смотровой башне стал хорошим завершением страшного дня, теперь удастся запомнить закат и тепло чужого плеча, а не истерзанное когтями тело командира.

Эта ночь прошла без кошмаров, утро снова порадовало солнцем, светившим в окно, и Рин, улыбнувшись новому дню, пошёл в столовую. Привычная беседа со стариками, понимание, что он готов к бою – и очередной сигнал: пора идти.

Сегодня на плацу и ему, и командиру досталось прилично удивлённых взглядов, словно их и не ожидали увидеть больше. Кирдана это явно не очень волновало:

– В норме? – мимоходом спросил он, спеша к коменданту.

– Да, полностью, – Мэйрин широко улыбнулся одному из магов, смотревшему на него не то что с изумлением – в полном шоке, – и поздоровался со своей командой. Воины, руководствуясь какими-то своими соображениями, обтекли парня, закрывая от чужих глаз, Рин, заметив это, возражать не стал.

– Вчера всем досталось, – вернувшийся командир был мрачен, – так что нам сменили место, как и нескольким другим командам. Не люблю, когда идут против традиций, но пока придётся постоять на выходе в долину.

С ним не спорили, хотя место и верно весьма неудачное: не было возможности растянуть строй, как привыкли.

– Будем меняться чаще, – заключил первый.

– Да. Ждём, пока все разойдутся, – договорив, Кирдан подошёл к магу, чтобы предупредить: – Придётся лететь на Буре.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Мэйрин, понимая эту необходимость – путь неблизкий.

Летать на пегасе с Кирданом всё же было спокойней, хотя Буря не смогла сдержаться от нескольких лихих виражей.

– Она радуется, что мы в порядке, – перекрикивая ветер, со смехом пояснил командир.

– Умница, – Рин погладил крылатую лошадь по шее. – А назад довезёшь? Надеюсь, не лёжа, как в прошлый раз.

– Довезёт, конечно, если уж пришла на помощь, то никогда не откажет.

– То есть меня окончательно приняли как того, кому можно доверять? – развеселился парень. – Польщён.

– Скорее, как неразумное дитя, которое слишком медленно ходит и совсем не умеет летать. Иногда мне кажется, что Буря гораздо умнее любого человека. Снижаемся.

– Согласен, если учесть, что вчера она меня явно понимала, – упомянутый пегас только фыркнул, прядая ушами.

Ответить Кир уже не успел: они наконец добрались до места.

– О Буре можешь подробнее у Старика узнать, – помогая Рину спуститься на землю, сказал Кирдан, – он одним из первых смог с парящими в небе договориться. А пока будь осторожней, договорились? И береги себя, – командир заглянул в глаза собеседнику, словно пытаясь найти там ответ.

– Ты тоже, – тихо попросил Мэйрин, твёрдо зная, что в случае необходимости опять выложится по полной, но и вместе с тем на рожон не полезет: он нужен, как маг или как просто человек – неважно.

– Постараюсь, – улыбнулся Кир и поспешил на своё место: до открытия портала оставалось лишь несколько минут.

Почти на границе демонов было гораздо меньше, но вместе с тем они были злее, что ли – до щита рукой подать, и где-то там их цель. До Мэйрина на этот раз никто не добрался, да и смертельных ранений никем не было получено, но всё равно к концу боя он ощутимо вымотался и на ногах стоял не очень твёрдо. На этот раз рядом оказался Ирмо, уточнил, как себя чувствует маг, и, получив вялый ответ, что нормально, скрылся среди остальных. Рин огляделся: воины приходили в себя и, если он правильно понял, собирались добивать всё-таки прорвавшихся где-то демонов. Кирдана не было видно, но вот мелькнула знакомая крылатая тень – Буря, откуда-то зная, что бой уже закончился, приземлилась неподалёку, поэтому Мэйрин медленно побрёл к ней – пока просто постоять рядом, опереться и отдышаться.

– Меня отправили в замок! – пожаловался появившийся пару минут спустя Кир, который был крайне возмущён. – Узнаю, чья идея, прибью.

– А если это старики? – хмыкнул Рин, неохотно отцепляясь от шеи пегаса. – Решили, что с тебя пока хватит геройства.

– Значит, придётся прибить их, – хмыкнул Кир, легко запрыгивая в седло и затягивая Мэйрина следом. – Они, конечно, хорошие люди, но я очень не люблю, когда мне мешают делать свою работу.

– Ты себя вчера не видел, – покачал головой парень, осторожно опираясь на широкую грудь Кирдана – позволит ли? – места живого не было.

– Так это же вчера было, – отмахнулся тот. Впрочем, возмущения в голосе значительно убавилось, и Кир чуть крепче прижал к себе мага, направляя пегаса в небо, так что и не поймёшь – или просто удержать хотел, или тоже пошёл на поводу у эмоций.

Рин молча сидел, следя взглядом за проплывавшей снизу землёй, чувствуя себя вполне спокойно и комфортно, несмотря на усталость. Кажется, он привязался к Кирдану сильнее необходимого – сначала знакомое лицо, вызывающее подсознательное доверие, потом – некая забота, вчерашнее происшествие… Парень постарался отбросить лишние мысли: не до того сейчас.

– Опять вспоминаешь? Или так сильно устал? – замок уже рядом, но Буря не спешила избавиться от седоков, кружа и пропуская собратьев.

– Медитирую, восстанавливаю силы, – улыбнулся Рин. – Всё в порядке, правда.

– Поверю на слово. Кажется, Буря решила нас покатать чуть дольше. Эй, красавица! – сдерживая смех, крикнул Кир. – Давай-ка вниз!

Повторять не пришлось, так что вскоре они оказались на площадке перед замком, а потом и среди возвращающихся воинов.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Мэйрин их обоих, оказавшись на твёрдой земле. – Я отлежаться до вечера.

– Отдыхай, – улыбнулся Кирдан и отошёл к окликнувшему его воину, а Рин направился к себе.

Вечером парень удостоился внимательных взглядов от стариков в столовой и, не выдержав, уточнил, не они ли запретили Кирдану напрягаться больше обычного. Ответа Мэйрин так и не получил, настолько грамотно маги увели разговор в сторону, и он вспомнил о своём вопросе, только оставив их допивать чай. Усмехнувшись, парень подумал, что своими действиями, то есть словами, старики только подтвердили его предположение, и пошёл во двор – даже если Кира там не будет, можно посидеть под деревьями, как хотел вчера.

На этот раз Рин все же повалялся на траве, разглядывая облака, неторопливо плывущие по небу. Хотелось думать не о завтрашнем дне и очередном бое, а о чём-то приятном, например, о том, что было бы неплохо научиться летать на пегасе самостоятельно – воины же умеют, чем маги хуже? С этим вопросом определённо стоило бы подойти к Кирдану, и, кажется, тот говорил, что Старик тоже разбирается в пегасах. Мысли перескочили на Кира. Умом Рин понимал, что сейчас его главная задача – выжить, а не мечтать о налаживании личной жизни, но человек по натуре – существо социальное и желающее быть рядом с кем-то приятным глазу и в общении. Тепло руки воина вчерашним вечером заставило на какую-то минуту представить, что Кирдан хотел не просто укрыть его от ветра, а именно посидеть рядом, обнимая.

– Эй, соня! – кажется, он задремал, или просто Кир подошёл слишком тихо – его появление в заветном уголке магов вообще было достаточно неожиданно. Воин присел рядом, заглядывая в глаза: – Ты как? Отдохнул?

– Кирдан? – Мэйрин немного смутился. – Да, вполне, – он опёрся на локти, не спеша подниматься, и посмотрел на потихоньку темнеющее небо. – Ты меня искал или тоже хотел отдохнуть в тишине?

– Тебя искал, мне здесь отдыхать не разрешают, – улыбнулся Кир. – Я не хотел тебе мешать, но нужна помощь.

– Да, конечно, а что случилось? – Рин, понимая, что время отдыха закончилось совсем, поднялся и вопросительно посмотрел на воина.

– Не спеши, уходить никуда не потребуется, – Кирдан перехватил его за руку, – нужно амулеты для команды зарядить, они у меня с собой.

– Всего-то, – Мэйрин облегчённо улыбнулся и уселся на землю. – Давай.

– Они весьма мощные, – предупредил Кир, протягивая гроздь камней на тонких кожаных шнурках.

– Я помню тот амулет, что ты мне давал, старики пояснили, что здесь за плетение, – Рин устроился поудобнее и положил связку на колени, взяв один из камней в руки и концентрируясь. – Просто потребуется достаточное количество времени, но резерв у меня тоже вырос за эти дни, так что справлюсь.

– Я взял у Ноэля зелье, – улыбнулся Кирдан. – Не то чтобы я в тебе сомневаюсь, просто не хочется, чтобы ты полностью выкладывался и уставал. Могу ещё притащить что-нибудь сладкое из кухни, хочешь?

– Потом, когда закончу, – покачал головой Мэйрин, отдавая воину первый амулет и беря следующий, – посиди пока тут, если не трудно.

– Я и не собирался уходить, если не мешаю, ну или не нужно что-то принести. О, чуть не забыл, – Кир снял собственный амулет и осторожно положил его рядом с остальными. – Всё, не отвлекаю.

Рин молча улыбнулся и передал ему ещё один камень. Вливать силу в знакомое плетение было нетрудно, хоть её требовалось много, но в этом месте убыль магии компенсировалась быстрым восстановлением, и за дни тренировок, обучения и боёв потенциал парня действительно прилично так увеличился, так что особой усталости Мэйрин не чувствовал.

– Уже всё? – несколько удивлённо уточнил Кирдан, когда у него в руках оказался последний амулет: за всё это время он так прочно ушёл в свои мысли, что не почувствовал течения времени.

– Да, а что? – устало улыбнулся Рин. – Я же сказал, что плетение знакомое, и здесь особое место. Теперь ещё съесть чего-нибудь посытнее, и я буду в полном порядке.

– Я просто потерялся немного, – улыбнулся Кир. – Тебе сюда принести, или пойдём вместе клянчить?

– Пойдём вместе, чтобы точно поверили, кому и зачем в такое время неучтённый ужин, – рассмеялся парень, вставая. – И о чём это ты так глубоко задумался? Тоже о прошлом?

– Нет, о том выговоре, что мне старики устроили: никогда не думал, что мои поступки так выглядят со стороны, – Кир тоже поднялся и пошёл к выходу из местного парка. – Давай, поторопись, как раз успеем к вечернему перекусу. И, кстати, никому ничего объяснять не придётся, я рос с местным главным поваром.

– Всё-таки это они, – хмыкнул Мэйрин, – а отказывались от своей причастности, как заправские партизаны. Иду-иду.

– У них вообще сложно что-то узнать, если они этого не хотят.

Рин только улыбнулся, соглашаясь с этим утверждением.

До столовой дошли быстро, и парень, чуть притормозив на входе, уточнил:

– Куда идти?

– За мной.

Кирдан прошёл через едва заметную дверь у дальней стены, и почти сразу Рин услышал отголоски разговора и чей-то смех.

– Привет! – крикнул Кир, когда они, пройдя несколько шагов по коридору, вышли в большую комнату, где было слишком жарко и громко, на взгляд мага.

– Опять ты, – с виду недовольно ответил один из стоящих чуть в стороне.

– Ага. Покормишь?

– Только не здесь, мешать будете.

– Ты, главное, дай что-нибудь вкусное и желательно сладкое, а где устроиться, мы сами найдём.

– Сейчас, – кажется, друг детства Кирдана был весьма немногословен, но при этом способен в короткие сроки собрать все необходимое, так что вскоре у командира в руках уже был полный поднос.

– Куда пойдём? – уточнил Кир у немного потерявшегося во всех этой суете Мэйрина.

– В столовой вроде немного народу, – неуверенно сказал тот. – Или можно вернуться в тот уголок, там уютно.

– Как скажешь, сегодня герой дня ты, – улыбнулся Кирдан, – хотя время уже позднее.

– Да какой из меня герой? – непонимающе посмотрел на него Рин. – Ты про амулеты?

– И про них тоже. Даже представить не можешь, сколько бы мне прошлось клянчить, прежде чем старики зарядили бы их.

– А разве это не обязанность прикреплённого к команде мага? – уточнил Мэйрин. – В первый день я бы точно не справился, а потом сил бы хватило. Наверное.

– Сегодня точно справился, – улыбнулся Кир.

За разговором они дошли до зелёного уголка и устроились под деревом, Рин выбрал тарелку с чем-то поаппетитнее и с явным удовольствием занялся её опустошением.

– Кир, а почему тебе запрещают отдыхать здесь? – вспомнил он о недавней фразе воина. – Только потому, что это место сделано магами для магов?

– Нет, потому что тихо я отдыхать не умею, – рассмеялся Кирдан, – а ещё постоянно пытался залезть на дерево, чтобы потом оттуда свалиться кому-нибудь на голову.

– Ну, сейчас-то ты повзрослел и можешь держать себя в руках, – усмехнулся Мэйрин, – вон, вполне тихо сидишь.

– Едва ли они заметили, что я повзрослел, – покачал головой воин. – И вообще, я больше люблю дозорные башни.

– Обзор лучше?

– К небу ближе.

– О, небо. Я хочу научиться летать на парящих над облаками, для мага это реально? – вспомнил Рин. – Или они только воинов признают в качестве достойного наездника?

– Скорее, не наездника, а друга. Они живут где-то в горах к югу отсюда, Буря не соглашается меня туда везти, – кажется, Кирдан был этим огорчён, – и время от времени к нам прилетает жеребёнок – к кому-то конкретному, а других если и возит, то только из вежливости или за угощение.

– Понятно… – парень немного погрустнел, но решил ещё уточнить этот вопрос у Старика.

– А чем тебе Буря не нравится? Она, конечно, с характером, но не сбросит, не волнуйся.

– Буря мне очень нравится, но я же не могу лишать тебя возможности полетать или заставлять всё время следить за тем, чтобы я не свалился, – Мэйрин пожал плечами.

– Брось, как-то ты без меня уже летал на ней, и ничего, не разбился. Ты собираешься остаться здесь, так что если есть желание, найдётся и время, и удобный случай.

– Ага, летал, лежал на ней, скорее, – невесело рассмеялся парень, вспомнив своё состояние в тот момент. – Посмотрим, может, и правда из этой идеи что-нибудь получится.

– Ты же хочешь этого, – улыбнулся Кир, – значит, обязательно всё получится.

– Спасибо за веру в меня, – Рин тоже улыбнулся, уже веселее, и добавил: – Уже поздно, пора расходиться. Спасибо за компанию и за угощение.

– И правда, – Кир несколько удивлённо посмотрел по сторонам, – и когда успело сесть солнце? Давай доведу тебя до комнаты, заодно поднос верну, а то больше ничего выклянчить не выйдет.

– Как у вас всё строго, – хмыкнул парень, вставая. – Идём.

– Да, пора, – Кирдан немного устало улыбнулся: день вышел насыщенным, к тому же он совершенно потерял счёт времени, и теперь придётся спешно бежать к отряду, чтобы вернуть амулеты и убедиться, что всё в порядке, но он не жалел об этом: находиться рядом с Мэйрином было приятно, и вроде маг тоже не против его общества.

Они разошлись в коридоре, ведущем к жилым комнатам, пожелав друг другу хорошо отдохнуть, и Рин, зайдя к себе, ещё немного просто посидел, медитируя и вспоминая сегодняшний вечер. В тишине легко было думать, но также и усталость брала своё гораздо быстрее, так что вскоре он всё же уснул.

Новый день, рутина подготовки к очередному бою, сигнал и дорога к границе щита. Мэйрин и Кирдан снова летели на Буре, и Рин, несмотря на напряжение перед боем, снова с удовольствием подставлял лицо ветру, чувствуя мощь пегаса и надёжные руки воина, сидевшего сзади. Мелькнула мысль, что в одиночку всё будет не так, высота и небо будут не такими привлекательными, но вот они приземлились, а значит, на посторонние раздумья больше нет времени: нужно занять своё место и сосредоточиться – на границе щита ничуть не проще, чем у самых врат.

Снова оскаленные пасти, снова алые всполохи, сигнализирующие о тяжёлых ранениях, снова вязь заклинаний и удержание щита. По-видимому, там, в центре, что-то случилось, понял Мэйрин, краем глаза заметив сигнал о помощи, но они слишком далеко, так что парень, сжав зубы крепче, снова занялся тем, что у него получалось лучше всего – поддерживать своих. И надеяться на лучшее.

Сегодня они никого не потеряли, но это далось Рину очень трудно, для него всё время боя окрасилось в алый. Пока парень пытался собрать себя в кучку и не упасть, придерживаясь за плечо Ирмо, Кирдан собрал почти всю команду, и они ушли добивать прорвавшихся через круг демонов, как пояснил ему воин. Он же помог магу снова устроиться на Буре, и Мэйрин вернулся в замок – нужно было немного поспать и, наверное, вечером попросить зелье у Ноэля.

Просить не пришлось – зелье нашлось в комнате вместе с полным подносом – возможно, старики сегодня тоже будут заняты на поле, вот и позаботились обо всём заранее. С другой стороны, откуда они могли знать? Отложив на время эту странность, Рин опустошил фиал и лёг, почти сразу выключившись.

Проснулся он ближе к закату, немного полежал и, всё-таки поев, пошёл в зелёный уголок – быть в столовой почему-то не хотелось, а старики, судя по всему, не обидятся на его отсутствие. В привычной тишине Мэйрин едва не задремал снова, чувствуя, как потихоньку восстанавливаются силы, так что спустя какое-то время, решив не мучать себя, вернулся в комнату, чтобы погрузиться в сон уже до утра.

Сегодня шестой день, – понял Рин, открыв глаза, – а значит, половина волны позади. Нужно вставать, приводить себя в порядок и идти в столовую – узнать у наставников, что вчера случилось, и поблагодарить за зелье и ужин. В столовой царила весьма тяжёлая атмосфера: что бы вчера ни произошло, оно занимало людей и заставляло их вот так замыкаться в себе, но на все его вопросы старики только отмахивались и переводили тему. В итоге Мэйрин решил больше не спрашивать хотя бы до конца сегодняшнего боя.

Раздался сигнал, и Рина ждала новая неожиданность – команда возвращалась на пожарище. Воины были сосредоточенны, мельком увиденный Кирдан – мрачен, так что Мэйрин окончательно уверился в том, что вчера произошло что-то страшное, и ему оставалось только надеяться на то, что и сегодня все из его команды будут живы.

– Ты хорошо отдохнул? – Кир всё же не смог остаться в стороне, пока они шли до места. – Сегодня опять будет жарко.

– Да, – кивнул Рин, отметив это «опять», но не став ничего уточнять, – я в норме.

– Я рад. Будь осторожней, Мэйрин, – с кривой улыбкой выдал командир. – Мне пора.

Парень кивнул и настороженно посмотрел вслед воину, раздававшему последние указания. Что же всё-таки вчера случилось? Многие погибли?

Больше посторонних мыслей не было: начался бой. Орда демонов, кровь и слизь, раны и заклинания… Судьба хранила отряд Кирдана, не иначе – погибших не было, только несколько настолько тяжёлых ран, что Рин к концу сражения держался на ногах только потому, что знал: если упадёт, то ближайшие пару часов сам не встанет и не сможет никому помочь. Голос Кира, сообщающий о том, что всё закончилось, прозвучал лучшей музыкой, и Мэйрин, облегчённо выдохнув, всё-таки свалился в обморок.

Сколько он провалялся, сказать не получалось, вот только когда удалось открыть глаза, то первое, что Рин увидел – ясное небо, а не каменный потолок. Лежать было довольно жёстко, только голова, кажется, покоилась на чьих-то коленях, и этот кто-то задумчиво перебирал его волосы.

– Старики сказали, что на свежем воздухе ты будешь восстанавливаться быстрее, – Кирдан говорил спокойно и устало, – а так как Буря отказывается садиться в их саду, пришлось выбрать это место. Ты напугал всех.

– Прости, – Мэйрин перевёл взгляд на немного осунувшееся лицо воина, – я слишком сильно вымотался. Как остальные?

– В порядке, благодаря тебе и поразительной везучести нашего отряда. Даже поверить не могу… – он прервался. – Дать тебе зелье?

Мэйрин прислушался к себе: слабость ещё ощущалась, так что зелье будет весьма кстати.

– Пожалуй. Хоть встать смогу.

Кир потянулся чуть в сторону, раздался едва слышный звон стекла, а потом в поле зрения мага появился фиал.

– Давай помогу, – Кирдан помог Рину приподняться и устроиться удобнее, не прекращая при этом обнимать, и придерживал фиал, пока парень медленно пил зелье.

– Спасибо, – Мэйрин на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, пережидая тёплую волну, прошедшую по телу, и чувствуя, как потихоньку возвращаются силы. – Кир, а почему мы сегодня снова были на пепелище?

Воин молчал несколько минут, и Рин уже было решил, что не дождётся ответа, когда Кирдан заговорил:

– Демоны сменили тактику, я уже упоминал об этом. Так вот, вчера они ударили по пепелищу с гораздо большей силой, чем мы могли предположить, снесли почти весь отряд… Там было столько хороших людей… Прости, я знаю, нельзя сейчас об этом, для скорби будут дни после, но не смог сдержаться. Сегодня досталось другой команде, но им повезло, что Старик с ними был, так что потери по минимуму. Старшие думают, что до конца волны нас так и будут проверять на прочность отрядами.

– Там же должны были быть мы… – Мэйрин обхватил себя руками, как будто ему стало холодно, и вскинул на Кирдана какой-то больной взгляд. – Если бы не твоё ранение тогда, нас бы не перебросили на другое место.

– Нас не из-за меня перекинули… Хотя кого я обманываю, старики решили подержать нашу команду чуть в стороне в тот день. Не думай об этом, ладно? Так вышло, никто не виноват в том, что они мертвы, а мы выжили. Слепой случай.

– Помнишь, там, на башне, ступени и желание… Я загадал, чтобы в этой волне выжили все, кого я успел узнать… Да, я не хочу умирать, но не ценой чьих-то жизней! Скажи, что это просто совпадение, пожалуйста! – Рин понял, что плачет – тихо, без всхлипов, слёзы просто текут сами собой, унося успевшее скопиться напряжение и страх, сожаления о погибших и облегчение от того, что они живы. Да, до конца волны ещё несколько дней, но прямо сейчас они – живы.

– Конечно, совпадение, ну что ты? – Кир явно был удивлён такой реакцией, но это не помешало ему притянуть мага ближе, пряча в объятиях. – Это же просто детская шутка со ступенями, не волнуйся об этом.

Мэйрин молча сидел, вцепившись в него и глотая слёзы, чувствовал тепло чужих рук и тела и ни о чём не думал, как будто эта эмоциональная вспышка вымотала его не меньше сегодняшнего боя. Минуты шли, парень потихоньку приходил в себя, и пришло понимание, что его крепко обнимают, поглаживая по спине. Кир же просто ждал, когда маг наконец отомрёт, но не потому, что считал подобную реакцию слабостью или чем-то подобным, на самом деле ему было больно видеть Мэйрина в таком состоянии, а как ещё помочь, кроме того, что быть рядом, он не знал.

– Спасибо, – наконец глухо сказал Рин, разжимая пальцы. – В любом случае, до окончания волны ещё четыре дня, сейчас главное продержаться, оплакивать павших будем после того, как всё закончится.

– Как это всегда и делается. Терять друзей тяжело, так что не нужно навешивать на себя ещё и вину за это. Ты ни в чём не виноват, понял меня? – Кир чуть отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть в глаза собеседнику.

– Да, – серьёзно ответил Мэйрин, не отводя взгляда. – Всё в порядке.

– Вот и умница, – Кир коснулся его щеки и смущённо улыбнулся: – Ты в саже весь. Устрою Ирмо выговор завтра, он должен был успеть поймать до того, как ты упал. Голоден?

– Ирмо и так меня прикрывал и был серьёзно ранен, – хмыкнул Рин, – я сам не ожидал, что выключусь. Сажа, точно, – парень оглядел себя и командира, – и тебя всего измазал, как будто крови мало… И да, есть хочу. А где это мы?

– На башне, – улыбнулся тот, – сюда Буря спокойно садится, вот и в этот раз не стала капризничать, да ещё и за тобой присмотрела, пока я вниз бегал. Смотрю, ты почти в себя пришёл, а значит, сидеть можешь и сам. Устраивайся удобней и ешь, – он указал в ту же сторону, откуда доставал фиал, – всё, конечно, остыло, но должно быть всё ещё съедобно.

– Днём тут совсем по-другому, – Мэйрин осторожно встал, опёршись на чужую руку, и покрутил головой, осматриваясь. – Ого, ты пол-отряда накормить собирался? Без тебя я это всё не осилю, так что помогай.

– Я на это как раз и рассчитывал, – улыбнулся Кир, не собираясь отказываться от предложения.

Они устроились около той самой стены, что и в прошлый раз, и отдали должное кулинарному искусству местного повара – высококалорийная, но не тяжёлая пища отлично восстанавливала физические силы и потраченную в бою энергию, так что уже через полчаса Рин чувствовал себя довольно сносно, наслаждаясь теплом солнца и приятной компанией, пусть это и не продлилось долго – Кирдан с явной неохотой признался, что должен вернуться к своим обязанностям. Мэйрин тоже немного погрустнел, но спорить не стал, понимая необходимость чужой работы. Вниз спустились не спеша и разошлись в разные стороны, улыбнувшись друг другу напоследок и храня где-то внутри то тёплое ощущение, возникшее, пока они сидели, обнявшись.

Остаток дня у Рина прошёл спокойно, а вот Кирдан порядком побегал, заботясь о своей команде, из-за того, что не сделал всего в срок, но его не осуждали, ведь маг действительно оказался самой важной частью отряда.

Следующие три дня для Мэйрина слились в один – было почти так же тяжело, демоны наседали со всех сторон, выбирая каждый раз новое место, но их команда по-прежнему была в полном составе, и без сил парень больше не падал, добираясь до замка на Буре и только там, в комнате, позволяя себе уплыть в сон-забытьё. Маг несколько осунулся и одну ночь даже просыпался каждые несколько часов от кошмаров, за что с утра удостоился выговора от глазастых, несмотря на возраст, стариков и фиала с зельем. Кирдан по-прежнему поддерживал всех своих и Рина в первую очередь – хоть парой слов и ободряющей улыбкой до боя – и так же каждый день уходил зачищать приграничную территорию.

Вечером девятого дня Мэйрин после ужина вышел во двор и не спеша пошёл в сторону мини-сада – осталось немного, но усталость копилась, хотелось посидеть в особенном месте и выгнать лишние мысли. Примерно на полпути до него донёсся разговор на повышенных тонах: голос Кирдана он узнал бы, наверное, в любом состоянии, а вот другой был явно незнаком. Слов толком разобрать не получалось, кроме финального пожелания Кира не лезть, если дорога жизнь, и, если Рин не ошибался, глухого удара. Как раз после этого явно взбешённый командир вывернул из-за одной из построек и не успел вовремя остановиться, почти снеся Мэйрина.

– Прости, – не давая магу упасть, выдал он, – мне стоит быть внимательней. Порядок?

– Вроде да, – восстановив равновесие, отозвался Рин. – А что случилось? Ты или тебя? Подлечить надо?

– Нет, всего лишь костяшки сбил, – отмахнулся Кир. – Ерунда, старые счёты. Ты опять прятаться ото всех собрался?

– Почему прятаться? Морально подготовиться к завтрашнему дню, – парень поймал чужую кисть и послал слабый импульс, залечивая повреждение. – Осталось немного, но расслабляться рано, сам знаешь, Леайри говорил, что самые тяжёлые – первый и последний дни.

– И он был прав: в первый ты ещё не знаешь, что тебя ждёт, и поэтому ошибаешься, а в последний считаешь, что уже видел всё, а противник доказывает тебе, что ты не прав. И плюс ко всему это – последняя попытка прорваться для демонов, а в эту волну они и так преподнесли нам много неприятных сюрпризов, неизвестно, что припасли напоследок.

Рин вздохнул, отпуская его руку, и уточнил:

– То есть я тебя сейчас отвлекаю.

– С чего ты так решил? – удивился Кирдан.

– Ты же вроде спешил куда-то и вообще по вечерам обычно занят.

– Я не спешил, а хотел убраться подальше от продолжения спора – согласись, драка сейчас была бы совершенно лишней, – и ближе к закату я обычно освобождаюсь. Впрочем, не буду тебя задерживать, – сделал собственные выводы Кир.

– Нет, я, наоборот, хотел тебя с собой позвать, – смутился Мэйрин, – если тебе никуда больше не надо.

– Вроде никуда. Старики меня точно как-нибудь заковыристо проклянут, – улыбнулся тот.

– За что? – обернулся парень на ходу. – За заботу об отряде?

– За то, что слишком часто заглядываю в их сад. Мы же туда идём?

– Тогда и меня за компанию, это я же тебя туда тяну. Отобьёмся, если что.

– От стариков? Едва ли. Лучше покаянно улыбаться. И обещать так больше никогда не делать.

– И держать пальцы крестиком за спиной, – окончательно развеселился Мэйрин, – причём все будут знать, что это обещание не будет выполнено.

– Пальцы крестиком? Зачем? – удивился Кир.

– Это из детства, символ того, что какое-то мелкое враньё или обещание не считается, – Рин с удовольствием вдохнул запах свежей зелени и привычно устроился под деревом. – Садись уже.

– Забавно, – фыркнул Кирдан и присел, не заставляя мага повторять просьбу. – А мне вот никогда не удавалось врать даже в мелочах, родители насквозь видели, может, такой приём помог бы быть не таким очевидным?

– Кто знает? Я родителям не врал никогда, им и так со мной забот хватало из-за болезни, – Мэйрин осёкся, понимая, что ушёл куда-то не туда.

– Тебя поэтому Леайри отдали? Как плату за лечение?

– В некотором роде. Поменял одну причину преждевременной смерти на другую, – невесело хмыкнул парень, прикрыв глаза. – Но я выживу, – твёрдо добавил он, – и помогу выжить другим.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Кир, обнимая его за плечи и притягивая к себе уже почти привычным жестом, – ты уже сделал почти невозможное, Рин, не говорил с другими магами? Не интересовался, сколько потерь у других команд? Тебя уже называют нашим амулетом на удачу. И завтра ты вновь сделаешь всё возможное, никто в этом не сомневается.

– Нет, не интересовался, не хочу расстраиваться раньше времени, – Мэйрин так же привычно устроился поудобнее. – Амулет, скажешь тоже. Меня просто хорошо защищают и позволяют спокойно делать своё дело.

– Другие команды тоже теперь больше думают о своих магах, вот только те не готовы так выкладываться, как ты, – возразил Кирдан. – А знаешь, неважно. Может, лучше расскажешь ещё что-нибудь о себе?

Рин ненадолго задумался, а потом начал неспешно говорить, вспоминая какие-то светлые моменты детства – благо дети во всех мирах одинаковы и влезают в одни и те же переделки, неважно, больны они или здоровы, а Кирдан слушал с неподдельным интересом и задавал столько вопросов, словно хотел узнать о каждой секунде жизни своего собеседника. Они вновь засиделись почти до темноты, только понимание того насколько завтрашний день важен, позволило все же закончить этот разговор и разойтись по своим комнатам.

Уже лёжа на кровати, Мэйрин позволил себе ещё немного помечтать – Кир уже давно не вызывал ассоциаций с человеком из прошлого, но был по-своему интересен, и только понимание того, что им всем грозит нешуточная опасность, немного отрезвляло, не позволяя парню проявить чуть больше симпатии, чем уже есть, в надежде на то, что не оттолкнут. Завтра всё закончится, будет перерыв в целых десять лет, он освободится от клятвы Леайри, нужно только выжить и вытащить всех своих.

Уснул Рин со спокойной улыбкой на губах.

На следующий день нервы у всех были на пределе, да ещё и время открытия портала сегодня было более позднее. Воины в большинстве своём бесцельно бродили по замку, только несколько командиров нашли в себе силы приказать бойцам разойтись по комнатам. Маги собрались в столовой – за эти девять дней многие из них изменились, и Рин, которого старики поили непонятно какой по счету чашкой чая, не мог этого не замечать так же, как он видел страх – многие из находящихся здесь так сильно боялись этого дня, а стоило бы надеяться на победу.

Сигнал прозвучал через три часа после полудня и заставил многих облегчённо вздохнуть.

– Сегодня будьте ещё более внимательны, ещё более собраны, – внимательно глядя на своих ребят, сказал Кирдан перед тем, как отправиться прочь из замка. – Тебя это тоже касается, – Мэйрину досталась короткая улыбка, – побудь нашим амулетом на удачу и сегодня.

Тот кивнул и обвёл взглядом всех воинов, видя в их глазах уверенность, что он поможет и на этот раз, не позволит истечь кровью или упасть под взмахом когтистой лапы, перерезающей мышцы и сухожилия.

– Я вас не подведу.

– Никто и не сомневается, – Кир коснулся его плеча и отошёл на своё место.

Несколько минут тишины, и спокойное:

– Начали.

Воспоминания Леайри ни в какое сравнение не шли с тем, что творилось вокруг: Мэйрин с трудом успевал залечивать раны, а воины сражались на пределе своих сил. Со всех сторон то и дело мелькала чёрная чешуя и раздавался клокочущий клич – быстро и страшно, люди с трудом поспевали за атаками, меняли строй, повинуясь командам Кирдана, который сегодня, кажется, был везде, рядом с любым, кто оступился, с тем, кто вынужден был перевести дыхание от боли, что все ещё сковывала, хоть рану маг уже успел зарастить. Мэйрина вместе с Ирмо прикрывал третий, и только благодаря этим двоим Рин остался цел, ведь плетение щита почти полностью истощилось, принимая на себя удары, а подпитать его не было возможности – к концу отведённого на атаку времени маг снова еле стоял на ногах, несмотря на прилично увеличившийся за все дни резерв.

Сигнал об окончании сражения вызвал повсеместный облегчённый вздох. Мэйрин, заметив Кирдана, утирающего кровь с лица, бледно улыбнулся и, пошатываясь, побрёл к нему.

– Ну вот, мы в порядке, – улыбнулся Кир, практически ловя его, – ты молодец, – его окликнули, но воин жестом попросил подождать. – Мне идти нужно, позвать Бурю?

– Позови, – едва слышно отозвался Рин, почти повиснув на плече командира. – Все наши живы, правильно, я никого не упустил?

– Все живы. Эй, не отключайся, – попросил Кирдан и позвал Ирмо. – Буря доставит тебя в замок, а я обязательно зайду позже.

– Угу, – вяло отозвался Мэйрин, отпуская его и опираясь на подставленный локоть подошедшего воина.

Кир чуть нахмурился, но ушёл – работу следовало закончить, а Ирмо и маг не спеша побрели немного в сторону – ждать. Буря прилетела через пару минут, Рина усадили на неё, и пегас взмыла в небо.

– Хорошая моя, давай не к воротам, а на башню, – попросил Мэйрин, понимая, что до комнаты просто не дойдёт, а наверху силы восстановятся быстрее. Буря послушно чуть изменила траекторию и опустилась на каменную площадку, аккуратно сложив крылья. – Спасибо, милая, – Рин, собрав последние силы, сполз с пегаса и погладил её по морде. – Лети, а я тут отдохну.

Буря скосила на него глаз, явно прикидывая, возвращаться за Кирданом сейчас или позже, и, фыркнув, всё-таки улетела, Мэйрин же добрёл до стены, съехал по ней на пол и закрыл глаза. Замёрзнуть он не успеет, а за час-полтора дрёмы вполне оклемается.

– Эй! – очнулся он от того, что его кто-то тряс за плечо. – Глаза открывай, соня! Ты всех до одури напугал.

– Повторяешься, – отозвался Рин, не собираясь выполнять просьбу. – И я всё равно никуда дойти ещё не в состоянии.

– Тебя на руках донести? Как вообще додумался сюда отправиться, а не к себе?

– До себя я бы не дошёл, – парень едва заметно пожал плечами, – а тут легче.

– Нет, я определённо отвешу пару оплеух Ирмо, – негромко буркнул Кир. – У меня даже зелья с собой нет, только в замок вернулся, как Старик огорошил, что Буря с тобой не прилетала. Ладно, давай немного тут посидим, вот только скоро похолодает.

– Ирмо тут ни при чём, он меня на Бурю посадил и ушёл, это я её попросил здесь приземлиться, – Мэйрин всё-таки открыл глаза и посмотрел на встревоженного командира. – Опять отличился, идиот несчастный…

– О чём ты?

– Из-за меня снова переживают, – вздохнул Рин, – ничему жизнь не учит. Пойдём, надо старикам на глаза показаться, чтобы не слишком ворчали.

– Из-за всех кто-то переживает, это нормально, – с недоумением сказал Кирдан, но выспрашивать не стал, к чему мучить уставшего собеседника. – Ты уверен, что не хочешь ещё здесь побыть? Видок у тебя тот ещё.

– Ты сам сказал, что скоро похолодает, солнце уже садится, – Мэйрин перевёл взгляд на небо. – Не хочу болеть, пусть и недолго. Поможешь встать? Или правда донесёшь? – несколько нервно хмыкнул он. – Сил хватит, знаю, но лестница довольно узкая.

– Через плечо перекину, – рассмеялся Кир, – главное, твоей головой ничего не собрать по пути. Не смотри так, шучу, хватайся за шею.

– Меня нельзя через плечо, я ценный экземпляр, – тихо рассмеялся парень, сцепляя пальцы в замок на затылке командира и чувствуя тёплые надёжные руки, легко подхватившие и прижавшие к груди. – Всегда бы так, – едва слышно – Кирдан услышал это только потому, что маг был настолько близко – добавил Рин, снова закрыв глаза и уткнувшись носом куда-то в его ключицу.

– Тебе достаточно просто сказать, – рассмеялся Кир. Ступени по-прежнему скрывала темнота, так что воину пришлось сосредоточиться на спуске, благо он множество раз ходил здесь, и падения удалось избежать. – Мне придётся отпустить тебя ненадолго, – с извиняющимися нотками сказал Кирдан у подножия лестницы, – не смогу открыть замок одной рукой. Справишься?

Мэйрин, уже успевший перестать смущаться своего порыва и слов, адресованных скорее не собеседнику, а просто в пространство, неохотно приподнял голову и вздохнул:

– Полминуты простою точно, тут стена есть.

– Если что, поймаю, – в темноте не видно улыбки, но она хорошо слышна в голосе, и Кир опустил мага на пол. – Я быстро, – и действительно, ему потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы заставить дверь отойти в сторону, а после воин сразу же снова подхватил Рина, снова спрятавшего лицо у него на груди, и вышел в проход.

Замок словно вымер, уставшие люди не нашли сил ни на что, кроме как добраться до своих комнат, а кто-то уже в полной мере ощутил боль потери и теперь не хотел видеть никого рядом, так что по дороге им никто не встретился, хотя Кирдану было бы совершенно всё равно, будь иначе, а Рин и вовсе вроде успел задремать.

– Тебе нужно открыть дверь, – сказал воин, останавливаясь перед комнатой мага.

– Ммм? А, да, конечно, – Мэйрин коснулся двери рукой, посылая короткий импульс. – Открывай, – мелькнула мысль, что пора спускаться и хоть до койки самому доползти, но ему сейчас было настолько удобно… К тому же Кира это явно не заботило, он спокойно вошёл в комнату и с осторожностью устроил мага на кровати.

– Вот и добрались. Тебе нужно отдыхать, особенно если учесть, что старики явно собираются устроить тебе головомойку, – вопреки своим словам, Кирдан не спешил уходить, чтобы не мешать отдыху, он присел на край кровати, вглядываясь в уставшее лицо Рина, словно пытался найти что-то важное, а после несколько нервно улыбнулся и, склонившись, осторожно поцеловал – лишь касание, ничего больше, капля тепла, которой сейчас показалось правильным поделиться. – Отдыхай, а мне пора.

– Спасибо, – мягко улыбнулся Мэйрин в ответ. – И ты отдохни, – и, закрыв глаза, почти сразу провалился в сон.

Кир хмыкнул: отдохнёшь тут, ведь если он вот прямо сейчас не найдёт стариков и не скажет, что с их обожаемым учеником всё в порядке, то лучше даже не предполагать, что с ним сделают потом. Не то чтобы воина это возмущало или злило, он был рад, что Рин нашёл здесь таких друзей и покровителей, да и самому было гораздо спокойнее знать, что маг спит в своей комнате, и с ним больше ничего не случится. Так что, закрыв за собой дверь, Кир направился в столовую, надеясь, что старики, как обычно, пьют там чай, ожидая вестей.

Старшее поколение действительно нашлось там, и воина с порога просверлили внимательными взглядами.

– Да всё с ним в порядке, – не выдержал Кир, подойдя ближе. – Вам не кажется, что вы перегибаете палку со своей заботой? Ему такое вроде не нравится.

– Мальчишки, – беззлобно проворчал Старик. – А за кого нам ещё переживать, если не за вас? Один выкладывается едва не дочиста, другой только за счёт увеличенного ресурса прочности держится.

– Всё ещё продолжаю доказывать Ноэлю, что он был не прав, – хмыкнул Кир. – Всё, я ушёл, а вам бы и самим не помешало отдохнуть, паршиво выглядите.

– Разберёмся, – усмехнулся упомянутый маг. – Иди уже, защитник.

Кирдан не стал спорить: он и сам устал и хотел как можно скорее избавиться от застывшей коркой от крови одежды, но было ещё кое-что. Повезло, что Ноэль всегда носил с собой небольшой запас зелья, а тому, кто вырос в замке, не очень нужны двери, чтобы попасть куда требуется.

Мэйрин проснулся незадолго до рассвета, почти не открывая глаз дошёл до местного аналога ванной комнаты, умылся и понял, что чувствует себя почти хорошо. На столе обнаружился поднос и фиал, и Рин отчего-то был уверен, что это дело рук Кирдана, а не кого-то из стариков, поэтому, мысленно поблагодарив воина, он принялся за ранний завтрак.

Вскоре его внимание привлекли всполохи света, так хорошо различимые в предрассветном мареве. Выглянув в окно, Мэйрин понял, что там происходит: пусть Леайри и не присутствовал на церемонии, но приготовления точно так же, как сейчас Рин, всё же видел. Воины готовились к прощанию – вскоре они покинут плац вместе с магами, что создадут на поле перед замком огромный рисунок, который обратит павших в пепел. Конечно, не на рассвете, позже, чтобы каждый мог проститься, а сейчас под окнами лишь несколько человек, на которых возложили подготовку этого скорбного мероприятия. Стоит потом присоединиться к остальным, отдать дань мужеству и силе тех, кто не пережил эту волну, решил Рин, он не «учитель», улетевший сразу, как набрался сил, он останется здесь. Парень вздохнул и вернулся за стол: время до общего сбора в столовой ещё было, хоть старики и приходят очень рано. Нужно подождать ещё немного, а потом присоединиться к ним.

Наставники и правда нашлись на привычном месте с не менее привычными чашками. Мэйрина, конечно, отчитали за всё хорошее, но парень прекрасно видел, что за него банально переживают, так что был не в обиде. На его просьбу присоединиться к прощанию с воинами и уверение, что он почти восстановился, старики только переглянулись и, повздыхав, согласились. К тому же ритуал требовал больше сосредоточенности, чем магической силы, в чём Рин убедился за остаток времени, что они провели в столовой: Линар подробно описал плетение, которое будет использовано, и даже показал несколько элементов, чтобы потом не тратить на это время, ведь рисунок, что пока был скрыт травой – лишь опорный элемент, не более. Впрочем, и умение концентрироваться за эти недели Мэйрин отточил не до автоматизма, конечно, но прилично, так что он был уверен, что справится со своей задачей, особенно если учесть, что наставники рядом и всегда готовы помочь.

Долго сегодня они засиживаться не стали и вскоре уже покинули замок – слишком многое нужно было успеть до полудня. По дороге встречались маги, которые явно собирались как можно скорее покинуть это место, и не только они – некоторые воины тоже не стали дожидаться прощания, что Мэйрина несколько удивило.

– Все скорбят по-своему, – заметив это, сказал Старик, – а для некоторых то, что мы собираемся сделать с павшими, и вовсе кощунство. В нашем мире много верований и традиций, хотя едва ли твой учитель рассказывал о подобном.

– Нет, ему было как-то не до этого, – кивнул Рин, вспоминая и не совсем традиционные с точки зрения большинства людей земные обычаи обращения с мёртвыми. – Что ж, их право, я ни в коем случае никого не осуждаю.

– Вот и они пытаются, хотя, поверь, каждый из них воздаст почести павшим, когда вернётся домой. Большинство волна сближает. Мы пришли, – Линар, словно ждав только этих слов, тут же потащил Рина показывать опорные точки и объяснять те особенности, которые нельзя было показать при прошлом разговоре.

Пока они возились с рисунком, Мэйрину несколько раз показалось, что он видел Бурю на площадке возле замка, видно, Кирдан тоже помогал доставлять желающих уйти по домам. При мысли о воине в груди теплело – его симпатия к командиру, оказывается, взаимна, так что жизнь, можно сказать, налаживается. Старики, видя его мечтательную улыбку, только переглядывались, не спеша возвращать в реальность: они знали, что лучше думать о хорошем, чем о том, чем они занимаются. Впрочем, к тому моменту, как они закончили и из замка потянулись остальные, Рин был серьёзен и сосредоточен.

Никто не ждёт от подобных церемоний красоты, скорбь обычно тиха, какой бы сильной она ни была. Тела, укутанные в саваны цвета крови, в центре рисунка, теперь Мэйрин уже не удивлялся, зачем такой огромный узор – оказывается, они стольких потеряли. Где-то среди них и тот воин, что погиб в самый первый день, магу показалось, что он вновь видит белую вспышку. Не было долгих речей и восхвалений, все знали, ради чего погибли эти люди, за что они сражались, так что достаточно пожелания лёгкого посмертия и скорейшего возвращения в мир. И той песни, что пела сама земля – тихий шелест ветра в траве как плач о храбрецах.

А после вспыхнуло пламя, Рин, в свою очередь вплётший свою часть узора, мысленно попрощался с каждым, что горит в нём, чувствуя, как с едва слышным только для него звоном рвётся тонкая струна-нить, связывавшая его с Леайри – Мэйрин свободен от данного магу обещания, свою задачу он выполнил полностью. Парень вздохнул и снова перевёл взгляд на погребальный костёр.

– Ты можешь идти, – к Рину подошёл Старик, – больше мы здесь не нужны. Посмотри, остальные уже расходятся.

– Вы помните, о чём я вас просил? – Мэйрину показалось, что старики имеют в виду, что он может возвращаться туда, откуда его привёз Кирдан перед началом волны. – Я всё ещё хочу учиться у вас.

– Ты уже учишься, глупый ребёнок, – мягко улыбнулся тот. – Иди, отдыхай, у нас будет много дел.

– Я уточняю, – облегчённо улыбнулся Рин. – Спасибо и до встречи, – и парень не спеша пошёл в сторону замка.

Сегодня всем явно было не до него, все куда-то спешили или собирались в компании, и парень после десяти напряжённых дней просто не знал, куда себя девать. Устать он ещё не успел, а старики явно дали понять, что сегодня он должен отдохнуть.

Дойдя до своей комнаты, Мэйрин всё-таки определился и, помня о своём прошлом отсутствии, немного повозился у двери и пошёл обратно: теперь при прикосновении к ней – например, когда постучат – на дереве появится надпись: «Я у реки».

Дорогу Рин помнил, да и то место было недалеко, так что спустя минут десять парень уже сидел на берегу и щурился на солнце высоко в небе. Река блестела, маня, вокруг было пусто и тихо, а значит, смеяться над его попытками вспомнить, как правильно держаться на воде, никто не будет, и Мэйрин решил попробовать. Конечно, не с первого раза, но у него всё получилось, и парень наплавался до состояния «хочу ещё, но не могу – устал и замёрз», поэтому он выбрался на берег, немного обсох, оделся и лёг прямо на траву – изучать редкие облака и набираться сил.

– Так уже гораздо лучше, – раздавшийся голос не стал неожиданностью, Рин уже какое-то время слышал тихие шаги, – старики тебя уже не теряют, во всяком случае, – Кирдан опустился на землю рядом, – а вот некоторые воины расстроились, когда не смогли найти, чтобы попрощаться и сказать спасибо. Третий домой улетел. Дай руку, передам его подарок.

– Я тут слишком долго торчу, да? – Мэйрин неохотно сел. – Просто не хотел болтаться под ногами и наших как-то не заметил.

– Я не знаю, когда ты ушёл, а значит, не знаю сколько ты здесь, – пожал плечами Кир. – Так что насчёт подарка? – он протянул ладонь.

– Сразу после прощания, – Рин положил свою руку поверх его.

– Тогда – да, ты уже прилично здесь находишься, – сказал Кир, повязывая ему на запястье странный браслет – что-то вроде косицы из разноцветных ниток и тонкой цепочки незнакомого Мэйрину металла. – Это традиция в родной стране третьего – носить подобное, когда кого-то связывает спасение жизни в бою. Или ты просто ему понравился, вот он и придумал такую историю, – добавил воин, рассмеявшись, и, поддавшись порыву, поцеловал все ещё раскрытую ладонь Рина.

Тот немного смутился, но руку отнимать не спешил.

– Мне тогда стоит пол-отряда чем-то подобным увешать, а тебе – так шириной от запястья до локтя, – выдавил парень, разглядывая сложное плетение, – мы все живы только благодаря друг другу.

– Это верно, вот только традиции, – пожал плечами Кир, – зачем спорить. Вот если бы первый предложил побрататься, тогда я бы тебя не нашёл. Мало того, что столько выпить может только он, так ещё и шрам остаётся.

– Какой шрам? – непонимающе посмотрел на него Мэйрин. – Кровь смешивать?

– Ага, – Кирдан отодвинул манжет рукава, показывая рубец на запястье.

– Нет уж, спасибо, вены резать я не собираюсь, даже по такому весомому поводу, – Рин передёрнул плечами, – и пить практически не умею. Получается, все уже разъехались, или кто-то ещё остался?

– Из наших ещё многие здесь, а кто-то и вовсе не уедет или вернётся обратно, побывав у родных, так что ты ещё успеешь устать слушать благодарности. Пошли в замок, обед ты уже благополучно прогулял, не стоит ещё и ужин пропускать.

– Да я не из-за благодарностей, – возразил парень, – просто привязался ко всем за эти дни. Идём, уже действительно поздно.

Кир кивнул и встал, осторожно потянув мага за руку, которую до сих пор не отпустил, и они так и пошли к замку, не разжимая пальцев.

– К тебе тоже многие привязались, – после недолгой тишины сказал Кирдан. – Подумать только, всего несколько недель назад мы с тобой даже не были знакомы. Сейчас я определённо рад, что твой наставник не захотел участвовать в волне.

– Да уж, с его отношением и к людям, и к демонам… – Мэйрин оборвал себя, не став говорить, что от команды Кира в таком случае мало чего могло остаться, и улыбнулся: – Давай не будем о грустном? Мы живы, неплохо ладим, до следующей волны ещё десять лет. Всё хорошо.

– Всего лишь неплохо? – хитро уточнил Кир. – Мне казалось, есть что-то несколько большее. Я ошибаюсь? – последний вопрос уже явно не был попыткой пошутить, с которой началась фраза.

Рин скосил глаза на их руки и ответил:

– Не ошибаешься.

– Хорошо.

Уже во дворе замка Кирдан неохотно отпустил чужую руку, и Мэйрин, ещё раз улыбнувшись ему, пошёл в столовую – показаться на глаза наставникам. Его тут же придирчиво осмотрели, словно за полдня могло что-то случиться, и обрадовали тем, что обучение начнётся через два дня. Улыбки при этом у всех троих были какие-то подозрительно ласковые. Рин, спинным мозгом чувствуя, что это означает, что гонять его будут и в хвост, и в гриву, тем не менее, не стал паниковать раньше времени – сам хотел узнать побольше о магии и её применении, так что пути назад нет, да и учить старики умели.

– Тебя ещё никуда не звали этим вечером? – с улыбкой уточнил Ноэль, допивая свой чай. – Если что, могу предложить хорошее средство от похмелья.

– Пока нет, – пожал плечами Мэйрин, – да и напиваться я не планирую в любом случае, даже по такому поводу. Но про средство запомню, – парень широко улыбнулся, вспомнив фразу командира про возможности потребления алкоголя первым из клина.

– С твоей командой я делиться не буду, – усмехнулся Ноэль, – это тоже так, для информации.

– Пусть страдают от последствий? – отзеркалил его усмешку Рин. – Жестоко вы…

– Не жестоко. В их крови такой коктейль, что стоит очень осторожно использовать любые зелья…

– Нет-нет, – рассмеялся Старик, – не начинай, у тебя ещё будет возможность забить мальчику мозги, а сегодня он должен хорошо отдохнуть.

– Отчего же, это очень полезная информация. Спасибо за компанию, я, наверное, пойду.

– Иди, мальчик, иди. Приятно смотреть на то, как жизнь берет верх над смертью.

Мэйрин облегчённо улыбнулся, окончательно отпуская сегодняшнее утро, и ушёл.

У двери он ненадолго задержался, убирая своё послание, и, войдя, распахнул окно, впуская свежий воздух. Солнце золотило верхушки башен, настраивая на благодушный лад. «Интересно, – подумал Рин, – а где живут старики? Они же тут постоянно. Так же, как все приезжие, где-то в этом крыле? А где буду жить я – теперь, когда остался? В этой комнате?»

– Эй, ты освободился? – Кир стоял под окном, но недолго. – Отодвинься, – несколько секунд, и воин уже удобно устроился на подоконнике. – Собирайся, нас ждут.

– Где ждут? Обещанная стариками пьянка? – усмехнулся Мэйрин, несколько позавидовав лёгкости, с которой воин забрался наверх. – И как пойдём, через окно или всё-таки через дверь?

– У них чуть что, сразу пьянка, – фыркнул Кир. – Никогда не забуду, как мы получили после того, как впервые попробовали местную сивуху, там было-то по паре капель, а скандал – как будто напились вусмерть. А пойдём, как ты захочешь, мне разницы особой нет.

– Ноэль сказал, что с вашими зельями вместо крови пить, мягко говоря, небезопасно, – Рин огляделся, проверяя, всё ли в порядке и заперта ли дверь. – Давай через окно, так веселее.

– Алкоголь – не опасно, а вот зелье от похмелья – совсем наоборот. Готов?

– И об этом меня просветят, последние спокойные деньки догуливаю, – парень рассмеялся и добавил: – Готов, похищай.

– Мешок на голову накинуть? – тоже развеселился Кир, спрыгивая из окна на улицу. – Иди сюда, я поймаю.

– Да я вроде не слишком против, – Мэйрин без раздумий перекинул ноги на ту сторону подоконника и спрыгнул – невысоко, да и Кирдан не даст упасть.

– Тогда это не похищение.

– Жалеешь? – Рина не спешили спускать на землю, серьёзно глядя снизу вверх.

– Ни капли.

Мэйрин, что-то высмотрев в лице напротив, наклонился, осторожно поцеловал чужие губы – такое же лёгкое касание, как было вчера, но вполне демонстрирующее его отношение к воину, – и уточнил:

– Идём?

– Конечно, – неохотно отводя взгляд, ответил Кир. – Ты же не был во втором крыле?

– Нет. Вы там обитаете?

– Как и остальные воины, у каждой команды есть общая комната, как раз там мы и решили разместиться.

– Кир, а где старики живут? В том же крыле, где приезжие маги? А то там комнаты такие… – Рин замялся, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. – Как в придорожной гостинице – не слишком уютные.

– Так они и не рассчитаны на то, чтобы в них кто-то долго жил. А старики… Ты никогда не задумывался, куда ведёт та неприметная дверь в холле? У них есть своё место, а тебе позволят выбрать своё, не волнуйся об этом. К тому же твои наставники чаще за кружками с чаем сидят или среди зелени, так что и искать их проще там, чем в комнатах. И я, кстати, у них в гостях не был, так что не знаю, как что выглядит.

– Да мне как-то не до разглядывания обстановки было, только сейчас задумался, – пожал плечами Мэйрин, осматриваясь – коридор во втором крыле был чуть шире, и двери расположены по-другому. – Потом уточню, спасибо за подсказку.

– Ну да, точно, столько событий, да и выкладывался ты по полной, – казалось, Кир извинялся, – я просто по себе сужу и своему любопытству. Вот мы и пришли. Сегодня здесь шумно…

– Успеешь ещё показать, что тут есть, – улыбнулся Рин и вошёл в помещение следом за ним.

В комнате действительно было шумно и весьма тесно, и Мэйрин тут же попал в круговорот из похлопываний по плечам и благодарностей – каждый пытался завладеть вниманием мага хоть ненадолго. Парень искренне улыбался в ответ, в свою очередь благодарил за помощь и защиту, обещал, что и через десять лет снова сделает всё возможное, чтобы команда осталась в том же составе. Кто-то говорил, что с удовольствием встретится с ним и спустя это время, а кто-то смеялся на тему того, что маг у них, конечно, золото, но вот командир слишком злой, так что к нему не пойдут. Но каждому было понятно, что пойдут и даже проситься будут, потому что пережили эту волну ещё и благодаря изматывающим тренировкам.

Наконец смеющийся Кирдан вытащил Мэйрина из толпы и усадил за стол рядом с собой, остальные воины тоже устроились на своих местах, и праздник начался. В своей прошлой жизни Рин избегал шумных вечеринок – не потому что не хотелось, просто здоровье не позволяло, и вот теперь он смог полностью понять, что тогда упустил. Разговоры, смех, байки о подвигах, воспоминания о чём-то интересном или необычном… Мэйрина тоже не оставляли в стороне, вовлекая в обсуждение и интересуясь его мнением, и парень с удовольствием общался со всеми, чувствуя себя полноценной частью дружного коллектива. Было даже немного жаль, что вскоре они разойдутся в разные стороны, пусть с некоторыми и встретятся вновь, но очарование этого момента уже не повторится.

Гулянка закончилась за полночь, хмельные воины разбрелись по своим комнатам, а Кирдан пошёл провожать Мэйрина, довольного жизнью и без алкоголя.

– Может, тебя лучше через окно вернуть? – улыбнулся воин, когда они дошли до разветвления коридоров.

– А что такое? Мы же шуметь не будем, да и недалеко тут.

– Зато так можно было бы воздухом перед сном подышать.

– Пойдём, – пожал плечами Рин, бывший совершенно не против ещё немного пообщаться с Киром.

Воин довольно улыбнулся и повернул к выходу.

Темнота, звёзды давали так мало света, зато воздух наполнен ароматом трав. Кирдан перехватил повернувшего было к своему крылу здания Мэйрина за руку и потянул куда-то в другую сторону, парень только брови поднял в некотором удивлении, но упираться не стал.

– Ты не выглядишь как человек, готовый вот-вот уснуть, – пояснил Кир, – хочу тебе кое-что показать. Сегодня как раз подходящая ночь, – после волны ворота не закрывали, так что они смогли спокойно покинуть замок, и Кир повёл своего спутника по едва заметной тропке, огибающей стену, – будем надеяться, что мы ещё не всё пропустили, – непонятно сказал воин.

Шли недолго, лишь обогнули замок, и в следующий миг Рину показалось, что звёзды вдруг упали с неба и зажглись на земле, чем-то это было похоже на отражение в водной глади, но ведь здесь не было озёр.

– Её называют душами павших. Красиво?

– Очень… – потрясённо выдохнул замерший Мэйрин. – А что это? Цветы или какие-то насекомые?

– Трава, а точнее, её колос, – Кир несколько смутился. – Я не стремился узнать название, если хочешь, спрошу.

– Не нужно, пусть лучше будет просто огоньками-душами, – Рин сделал ещё пару шагов вперёд и присел, осторожно коснувшись ближайшего растения – на кончиках пальцев осталась светящаяся пыльца. – Как всё-таки прекрасен этот мир.

– Да, как и люди, живущие в нём… – Кир не отводил взгляда от улыбающегося мага.

Мэйрин встал и, подойдя к нему, несколько несмело обнял, уткнувшись в плечо.

– Спасибо. За всё. За заботу, за жизнь, за то, что ты есть, за вот такие моменты, – больше слов не находилось, точнее, в сердце уже расцветало знакомое чувство, только, похоже, более глубокое, чем было раньше, в прежней жизни, но парень пока боялся это озвучивать, чтобы не спугнуть.

– Пожалуйста, – кажется, не он один не находил слов, но зато Кир совершенно не сомневаясь обнял в ответ. – Мне повезло встретить тебя, ты такой необычный, что иногда удивляюсь, как ты вообще можешь существовать в этом мире.

Рин ощутимо напрягся.

– Я и правда не отсюда, – врать Кирдану не хотелось, не после всего пережитого. Может, он примет его и таким? – Мне от роду по сути меньше трёх недель.

– О чём ты? Это шутка такая? Выглядишь гораздо старше, – нервно рассмеялся Кир и, вдруг став совершенно серьёзным, добавил: – Расскажи мне.

– Нет, не шутка, – Мэйрин высвободился из его рук, отойдя на пару шагов, уселся на землю, прислонившись спиной к стене замка, и закрыл глаза. – Я – клон Леайри, то есть полная его физическая копия в определённом возрасте, только душу в получившееся тело магистр хотел притянуть из вашего мира, а вышло из моего – у меня были проблемы с сердцем, и я просто умер в подходящее время.

– А такое вообще возможно? – Кирдан присел рядом, касаясь его плеча. – Я знаю, что некоторые маги могут создавать новые тела – не то чтобы это обычная практика, но когда болезнь слишком тяжела… Впрочем, я не об этом. Другой мир? Правда?

– Как видишь, возможно, – Рин, видя, что от него не шарахаются, как от прокажённого, немного воспрял духом. – Да, другой, очень похож на ваш, и люди такие же, только там нет магии и демонов, и в почёте технологии и знания о мире – для облегчения жизни, для работы, для обучения.

– Ммм, так странно, – улыбнулся Кир, – и я половины не понял, прости, – он запнулся, словно только что осознал часть сказанного Мэйрином. – Ты сказал, что умер?

– Да. В нашей стране не было… лекарей с достаточными умениями, – подбирая подходящие слова на чужом языке, ответил Рин, – а чтобы поехать туда, где они есть, нужно было потратить слишком много денег, так что я просто надеялся, что проживу подольше, и пил… почти зелья, хоть немного, но помогающие. Мне было двадцать, я просто уснул вечером и проснулся уже здесь.

– Двадцать! Умереть в таком возрасте – жестоко! – воскликнул Кирдан. – Хотя ты теперь здесь, прозвучало эгоистично… Ты скучаешь по прошлой жизни? По родным?

– А тебе сколько? – невесело усмехнулся Мэйрин. – А тем, кто погиб за эти дни?

– Я старше, – со смехом сказал Кир, – ненамного, но старше. А остальным под тридцать или больше. Это другой мир, и мы знаем, ради чего сражаемся и умираем, а ты и не жил толком, болезни выматывают и так много не позволяют попробовать.

Рин вздохнул:

– Ты прав, я почувствовал, что полноценно живу, только здесь, несмотря на всё произошедшее. По прошлой жизни нет смысла скучать, там было не так много того, о чём сейчас можно пожалеть, только родители, хоть они и смирились с тем, что я обречён.

– Это страшно, так не должно быть, лучше бы в вашем мире была магия, а не эти технологии. А ты точно не хочешь попробовать вернуться?

– Я же сказал, это излечимо, но сложно и потому дорого, – покачал головой парень. – Нет, назад я не хочу, да и куда и как? Моё место теперь здесь.

– Я должен был убедиться, Рин, потому что сделал бы всё, чтобы помочь, реши ты иначе, но мне очень не хотелось бы тебя потерять.

Мэйрин повернул голову в его сторону и мягко улыбнулся:

– Мне тоже.

Первый настоящий поцелуй стал прекрасным продолжением этих своеобразных признаний.

– Ты холодный весь, – неохотно отстранившись, сказал Кир, – давай всё же верну тебя в комнату.

– Пойдём, – Рин поёжился – ночная прохлада приятна, только если ты соответствующе одет, а они как-то не рассчитывали на подобные посиделки.

– Завтра старики ещё не начнут тебя дрессировать? – Кирдан всё же решил, что лучше идти через дверь, так было быстрее, да и нагулялись они уже достаточно.

– Нет, обещали дать мне два дня на отдых. У тебя появилась какая-то идея? – заинтересованно посмотрел на него Мэйрин.

– Можно было бы полетать на Буре завтра после полудня, я как раз должен уже освободиться.

– С радостью! – Рин вспомнил ощущения во время полёта и широко улыбнулся. – А чем её можно угостить? А то она меня столько раз с поля утаскивала…

– У стариков в саду как раз должен появиться урожай, можешь принести с собой пару тех алых ягод, которые растут ближе к стене, они ей нравятся. Мы пришли.

– Хорошо. Доброй ночи?

– Доброй, – но уходить Кир не спешил – для объятий и ещё одного поцелуя всегда найдётся время, как бы ты ни устал. Разошлись они только через пару минут, всё-таки понимая, что уже поздно, а планы на завтра никто не отменял.

У себя Мэйрин улёгся на кровать и облегчённо выдохнул: его не считают ненормальным, и теперь в разговорах не придётся мучительно подбирать темы, не затрагивающие прошлое. И целоваться с Кирданом было здорово… Уснул парень почти счастливым.

А вот его сегодняшнему спутнику не спалось, да и кто бы уснул после таких новостей? Поэтому воин заглянул в свою комнату – лишь для того, чтобы взять плащ, – а потом поднялся на смотровую башню. Не ту, где они были с Рином, другую, с которой как раз было прекрасно видно море огоньков в траве: Киру хотелось помнить, каким было лицо мага, когда он смотрел на это чудо, его восхищённый вздох… Воин улыбнулся – в последнее время он не мог удержаться от улыбки, когда вспоминал о Мэйрине, и известие о том, что тот родом из другого мира, совершенно этого не изменило, разве что захотелось узнать чуть больше о том, как жил парень прежде, чтобы не наделать ошибок в общении с ним, да и просто поддержать, ведь получается, что в этом мире он совершенно один. Тут же на ум пришли старики, ведь они точно не дадут в обиду своего ученика, и неважно, откуда он появился, главное, что сейчас он здесь и готов быть частью их весьма нелёгкой жизни, а значит, даже если Кир умудрится ошибиться, обидеть Мэйрина, то тот всё же не останется в одиночестве. Хотя думать о том, что Рин где-то рядом, но при этом не с ним, Кирдан всё же не хотел, так же, как прежде не хотел признаваться себе в том, что уделяет магу так много внимания не только из-за того, что тот важен для отряда, но и потому, что он нужен уже лично ему. Впервые в своей жизни Кир чувствовал нечто подобное – желание быть рядом, делать глупости вроде того же появления через окно, заботиться – не так, как о части команды, совершенно иначе. И всё это одновременно заставляло чувствовать себя поразительно счастливым и в тоже время испытывать страх всё испортить.

Много мыслей гуляло в эту ночь в голове воина, он даже пытался строить планы, как привык это делать на тренировках и в бою, но в итоге махнул на всё рукой, потому что эмоции не вогнать в рамки и строгие выкладки, с ними остаётся только смириться и жить ими. Уснул Кир, когда на горизонте уже начало светлеть, прямо там, на площадке смотровой башни, завернувшись в плащ.

Раннее утро, столовая, что-то обсуждающие старики, парень улыбнулся, привычно поздоровался и сел на «своё» место. Уже под конец трапезы Рин, вспомнив свою задумку, уточнил у Старика:

– Скажите, а летящие над облаками только к воинам прилетают, или к магам тоже? Кирдан сказал, вы с ними ладите.

– Они прилетают к тем, кого выбрали, и им совершенно неважно, кем является этот человек. Парящие в небе своевольны, сейчас ты никого из них не найдёшь в замке, хоть для них здесь есть удобные стойла и любимая пища. Они умнее любого животного, и, насколько я понял, обладают даром ощущать отголоски эмоций тех, к кому когда-то прилетели. Дивные существа, и когда-нибудь я обязательно найду время, чтобы заняться их изучением подробней.

– Ты уже годы это говоришь, – хмыкнул Ноэль, – а всё с места не сдвинешься. Признай, ты боишься летать, а они не любят долго находиться на земле, вот и не получается у вас толкового общения. У меня есть друг из парящих, – повернувшись к Рину, добавил он, – так что не волнуйся, твоя принадлежность к магам их не отпугнёт.

– Очень хорошо, спасибо, что рассказали, – Мэйрин счастливо улыбнулся: значит, не всё потеряно, как минимум Буря его приняла.

Они ещё немного посидели, говоря о чём-то незначительном, и Рин ушёл в сад – до полудня было ещё достаточно времени, можно было посидеть, потренироваться в каких-то не слишком затратных плетениях и собрать тех ягод, чтобы угостить крылатую.

Нужное время он не пропустил, даже чуть раньше покинул сад, чтобы не заставлять Кира искать себя, да и нетерпение тоже давало о себе знать: одно дело лететь в полуобморочном состоянии, и совсем другое – сесть одному на огромное животное сейчас, когда всё вокруг ощущается как никогда ярко.

С Кирданом парень столкнулся во дворе, тот выглядел растрёпанным, словно бежал или летел на пегасе. Воин радостно улыбнулся, походя ближе:

– Рад тебя видеть. Готов?

– Готов, – отрапортовал Мэйрин, улыбаясь в ответ. – Куда нам, за ворота, на площадку? Или чуть подальше?

– За ворота, Буря уже ждёт, а потом к реке, заодно и искупаемся. Ты не против?

– Всецело за, – а про себя парень подумал, что не зря вчера вспоминал, как правильно плавать. – Идём.

Буря ждала пританцовывая и чуть подобрав крылья.

– Она была совершенно не против покатать тебя сегодня, смотри, какое воодушевление, – рассмеялся Кир. – Кажется, ты успел очаровать и её.

– Здравствуй, милая, – радостно улыбнулся Рин, подходя ближе и погладив пегаса по морде, – смотри, что у меня есть, – он развернул широкий лист какого-то растения, в котором была горсть ягод. – Угощайся.

Буря принюхалась и осторожно начала собирать ягоды мягкими губами. Кирдан, внимательно следящий за происходящим, только головой покачал, в очередной раз радуясь тому, что встретил Мэйрина.

– Готов лететь?

– Один? Или с тобой? – уточнил парень, ещё раз погладив пегаса и обернувшись к воину.

– Пока со мной до реки, а уже там начнёшь учиться сам.

– Хорошо, – Кир, легко подхватив Рина, усадил его на Бурю и устроился сзади, обнимая. Мэйрин прижался чуть ближе и улыбнулся: – Полетели.

– Тебе стоило сказать это Буре, – посоветовал Кирдан, но не стал вредничать: – Давай, милая.

– Ты с ней дольше общался, – хмыкнул парень, подставляя лицо ветру – пегас, расправив крылья, начала неспешно набирать высоту.

Ощущения были потрясающими, и не хотелось вновь опускаться на землю даже ради того, чтобы попробовать летать одному, потому что вот так, чувствуя, как его бережно обнимают, было идеально. Но пегас всё же начала снижаться, так что пришлось упрятать эти мысли подальше, понадеявшись, что ситуация ещё повторится.

Уже на твёрдой земле Кир, убедившись, что Мэйрин уверенно сидит в седле, спрыгнул на землю и посмотрел на парня.

– Давай всё же воспользуемся ремнями, – с лёгкой тревогой предложил он, – хотя бы один раз.

– Конечно, – Рин и сам не горел желанием сверзиться с высоты, если Буре что-то не понравится. – Меня уже пристёгивали, я помню, как это делается, – подтверждая свои слова, он начал застёгивать крепления, а Кирдан проследил, чтобы всё было правильно, и поправил пару ремней, чтобы они ничего не пережали.

– Если готов, попроси её подняться, – Кир с трудом удерживался от желания всё же запрыгнуть в седло, чтобы обезопасить мага, – а я отойду чуть в сторону, чтобы не получить крылом.

Мэйрин кивнул и, пару раз глубоко вдохнув-выдохнув, сказал:

– Полетели.

Буря снова расправила крылья и взлетела – невысоко, но достаточно для того, чтобы седок прочувствовал свободу полёта и испуг, когда пегас вдруг ринулась ввысь, видимо, желая показать, какой стремительной она может быть, но опомнилась, услышав пронзительный свист с земли, и вновь начала кружить над поляной, позволяя себе подниматься лишь ненадолго.

Рин с трудом ослабил хватку пальцев, вцепившихся в гриву, перевёл дух и посмотрел вниз на явно встревоженного Кирдана. Выдавив бледную улыбку, показывая, что всё в относительном порядке, парень пробормотал:

– Буря, хорошая моя, не стоит так сразу… – он мог поклясться, что ответное ржание было ехидным.

Долго в воздухе они не пробыли, всё же пегас больше любила не просто летать по кругу, а стремиться куда-то, так что вскоре Буря опустилась на землю, а Мэйрин, избавленный от ремней, попал в объятья Кирдана, не особо спешащего опускать его.

– Было здорово, но ближайшие пару дней я на неё сяду только в твоей компании, – парень крепко обнял воина в ответ, окончательно успокаиваясь.

– К этому нужно привыкнуть, вскоре будешь летать не только без ремней, но и без седла. Знал бы ты, как я перепугался, когда впервые оказался на спине скользящего в облаках, и это была не Буря, а некто с более скверным характером.

– Могу представить, – Мэйрин поёжился. – Но всё-таки ощущения потрясающие…

– Тогда ты смелее меня, – рассмеялся Кир, отпуская его. – Пойдём купаться?

– Пойдём, – и Рин внезапно осознал, что вчера он был один, потому и плавал совсем без всего, чтобы потом одеться в сухое, а сейчас что ему делать? Да, они оба мужчины, стесняться вроде нечего, но при этом нравятся друг другу…

За него решил Кир, который, быстро раздевшись, недоуменно оглянулся на мага:

– Ты передумал?

– Нет, всё нормально.

Мэйрин, старательно отводя глаза, тоже начал снимать одежду, а Кирдан с разбегу запрыгнул в реку, сразу поплыв куда-то к её середине. Рин закончил своё занятие и осторожно вошёл в воду, на достаточном расстоянии от берега распластавшись звездой и смотря на улетавшую куда-то Бурю. Воин вынырнул рядом, подняв тучу брызг, и выглядел полностью довольным жизнью.

– Смотри, унесёт течением, потом придётся далеко возвращаться.

– Выберусь, – усмехнулся парень и, решив, что лениться не время, неспешно поплыл – просто так, без цели, для удовольствия. Кир какое-то время оставался рядом, словно присматривал, а потом вновь нырнул, скрываясь из виду.

Наплававшись вдоволь, они наконец выбрались на берег и устроились на траве – обсыхать и разговаривать. Мэйрин, немного освоившись, почти перестал стесняться, к тому же Кирдан, заметив, что парень хорошо держится на воде, и, понимая, что это не свежеприобретённое умение, начал расспрашивать его о другом мире – воину было интересно абсолютно всё о прежней жизни Рина, – тем самым отвлекая от мыслей и ещё больше располагая к себе искренним интересом и уточняющими вопросами. Было здорово вот так спокойно валяться на траве, взявшись за руки, никуда не спеша и полностью сосредоточившись на собеседнике, Кир в свою очередь, когда Мэйрин рассказывал о чём-то, бывшем и в этом мире, вспоминал какие-то случаи из своей жизни, так что за эти несколько часов на берегу они ещё больше привязались друг к другу, понимая, насколько им легко рядом.

Ближе к закату воин и маг неохотно начали собираться в замок, пусть обоим и не хотелось вновь возвращаться в мир, где есть и другие люди.

Уже за воротами Мэйрина перехватил комендант, попросив зайти к нему после ужина и пояснив, куда именно.

– Пришло время расчёта, – усмехнулся Кирдан, – он его терпеть не может. Ты к старикам?

– Мы едим вместе, – пожал плечами Рин, – так что да, сейчас к ним, затем к коменданту. А на потом планов вроде нет.

– Попробую придумать тебе планы, – улыбнулся Кир, – если ты, конечно, не против.

– Нет, не против, я же ещё не знаю, что тут есть необычного или интересного, – Мэйрин тепло улыбнулся в ответ, и они на время разошлись.

Кирдан направился к своей команде – увлёкшись общением с Мэйрином, он оставил их без присмотра, хотя и понимал, что сейчас его контроль не нужен и где-то даже излишен, но узнать, как у них дела, всё же должен был, а Рин – в столовую: он опять остался без обеда, но ни капли об этом не жалел.

После ужина и неспешной беседы с наставниками парень пошёл на поиски коменданта, решив заодно узнать у него насчёт его возможного места жительства и обязанностей – он же остаётся в замке, а значит, и требования к нему и у него изменятся. Комендант весьма толково объяснил дорогу, так что не составило труда найти его, и после короткого стука, получив разрешение войти, Рин толкнул створку. Как и ожидалось, кабинет был строгим, без излишеств, а мужчина, сидящий за столом – серьёзен.

– А, это вы. Проходите, присаживайтесь, у нас с вами остались нерешённые вопросы.

Рин устроился на стуле напротив и вопросительно посмотрел на коменданта:

– Я вас слушаю.

– Ваш наставник, должно быть, говорил, что за помощь магам полагается плата, – мужчина подтолкнул к собеседнику лист, заполненный вычурным почерком, – ознакомьтесь.

Мэйрин кивнул и вчитался в витиеватые выражения, на пару секунд застряв на строчке с суммой вознаграждения – даже несмотря на нешуточный риск гибели мага, цифры были весьма внушительны. Дойдя до конца документа, парень поднял голову:

– Всё понятно.

– Магическую подпись, пожалуйста.

Мэйрин, в который раз мысленно поблагодарив Леайри за полученные знания, коснулся листа, оставляя свой магический отпечаток. Комендант отошёл к стене, недолго повозился и вновь вернулся на своё место, опуская перед Рином увесистый мешочек.

– Ко мне ещё есть вопросы?

– Да, есть. Первый: учёба будет занимать первую половину дня, после обеда я буду предоставлен сам себе, но и бездельничать не хочу. Смогу ли я приносить какую-то пользу замку или ближайшим селениям, когда туда вернутся люди? И второй: где теперь будет моя комната?

– С пользой – это к вашим учителям, они этим занимаются. Комнату можете выбрать среди тех, что предназначены людям, живущим здесь постоянно, но они не сильно отличаются от тех, где разместили вас первоначально, так что выбор за вами. Я могу позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы вам показали.

– Нет, спасибо, я спрошу у наставников, – покачал головой Мэйрин.

Комендант внимательно на него посмотрел, но возражать не стал. Попрощавшись, Рин забрал мешочек и вернулся к себе, решив со всем остальным разобраться завтра с утра со стариками – последний выходной как раз можно было потратить на обустройство. Теперь оставалось дождаться, пока придёт Кир, ведь тот обещал придумать что-нибудь на вечер.

Мэйрин устроился у открытого окна и мысленно рассмеялся: «Как влюблённая барышня в ожидании», – а потом погрузился в себя, привычно ощущая магию, циркулирующую внутри и пронизывающую всё здание – сейчас, когда магов здесь осталось совсем немного, она чувствовалась гораздо лучше.

Задумавшийся Рин вздрогнул, когда Кирдан легко запрыгнул на подоконник.

– Хочешь в город? – без лишних предисловий спросил он.

– На Буре? – уточнил Мэйрин, вспомнив, сколько они летели в первый раз и прикинув, на каком расстоянии может находиться этот город. – Вообще хочу. Полноценное свидание?

– Смотря что ты понимаешь под этим, – Кир всё ещё продолжал выискивать отличия, которые пришли с Мэйрином из его мира. – Я надеялся прогуляться с тобой по нескольким интересным местам и остаться ночевать в городе, чтобы не возвращаться в темноте.

– Оно и есть, – улыбнулся Рин. – Я согласен. Как-то по-особому одеваться не нужно? – воин был в своём привычном виде, только с небольшой сумкой на плече.

– Да нет, мы же не собираемся завернуть к главе города, а для прогулки ты одет вполне нормально, только плащ захвати, и можно выходить. Я уже позвал Бурю.

– Минутку, – Мэйрин прихватил такую же сумку с кое-какой мелочью, взял плащ, и они так же через окно выбрались в замковый двор.

– Рядом с пустошью не очень много городов, тот, к которому мы полетим, самый крупный, – на ходу объяснял Кир. – Ему всё равно далеко до столицы, но, надеюсь, тебе будет интересно посмотреть, как там живут.

– Конечно, интересно, я ж ничего тут не видел вживую, так что одёргивай, если где-нибудь зависну от удивления, – негромко рассмеялся Рин.

– Брось, после того, что ты рассказывал о своём мире, здесь едва ли найдётся что-то, способное тебя настолько удивить. Придётся немного подождать, Буря ещё в небе.

– Люди точно удивляют, – Мэйрин тепло посмотрел на воина, тот в ответ обнял его, пряча от вечерней прохлады и просто наслаждаясь моментом, – а насчёт всего остального – посмотрим.

Воцарилась уютная тишина, разрушенная хлопаньем крыльев – Буря прилетела на зов. Кирдан, подсадив Рина, устроился сам и, снова крепко обняв парня, скомандовал пегасу подниматься. Внизу поплыла пустошь, всё ускоряясь. До ближайшего города было около полутора часов лёту, но Мэйрин не жалел, что согласился, ведь ему нравилась высота, ветер, треплющий волосы, и присутствие Кира рядом.

На этот раз Буря не стала кружить, практически рухнула вниз, пугая лошадей в неторопливо ползущем по дороге обозе, возница только проворчал что-то, успокаивая своих животных, а пегас надменно, как показалось Мэйрину, фыркнула. Кирдан, соскользнув на землю, спустил Рина и, отпустив Бурю, осмотрелся: до городских стен осталось совсем немного.

– Нужно обогнать обоз, – сказал Кир, чуть убыстряя шаг, – к нам цепляться не будут, а вот их впускать будут долго.

Рин молча последовал за ним, мысленно согласившись с его словами: логично, что повозки и поклажа вызовет куда больше интереса, чем двое путников. Уже за воротами Кир заметил:

– Здесь есть парк, творение стариков, кстати, я думал завернуть туда, тебе должны понравиться изменённые магией деревья и цветы, хотя, возможно, больше впечатлит плетение, держащее всё это под контролем.

– Знаешь, чем подкупить, – усмехнулся Мэйрин. – Начнём с него.

– Вот и договорились, – довольно улыбнулся Кирдан, уверенно направляясь по лабиринту улиц.

Рин только успевал крутить головой, разглядывая дома, лавки, вывески, необычные растения и всё остальное. Да, города Земли довольно сильно отличались от здешних, но, скорее, эпохой, а не чем-то иным, так что парень действительно не зависал по дороге, просто любуясь и запоминая – тёплая ладонь Кира в его руке не давала забыть, зачем они здесь. Стоило отдать должное воину, он старательно рассказывал обо всём вокруг, не замолкая ни на минуту, подмечал каждую мелочь, заинтересовавшую Мэйрина, и несколько раз явно менял дорогу, чтобы показать ещё что-нибудь похожее.

К парку они вышли уже в густых сумерках, но так было даже лучше. Деревья, увитые неизвестными Рину цветами, смыкали свои кроны над выложенной камнем тропинкой, по краям которой в альковах прятались удобные даже на вид скамьи, и откуда-то из густой листвы лился мягкий свет. По такому месту хотелось гулять часами, не смущало даже то, что вокруг хватало парочек. Мэйрин пригляделся к потокам магии и удивлённо застыл: он понимал, что наставники – очень опытные и умелые маги, но то, что они создали здесь, казалось настолько сложным и прекрасным, что всех слов не хватило бы описать.

– Эй! – со смехом окликнул спутника Кирдан. – Хотел бы я видеть то же, что и ты. Присядем? Или пройдём насквозь, тут рядом есть гостевой дом, там весьма уютно и спокойно, а также из окна прекрасно виден парк. Время уже позднее, хотя нам и некуда торопиться.

– Да, посидим немного, если ты не против, – отмер Рин. – Тут потрясающе, это как… кружево из разноцветных ниток, – подобрал наиболее подходящее определение он, – сложный узор и такой же сложный рисунок, – на ум пришли земные мандалы, но подходящего слова в чужом языке не нашлось. – Я тут только с десяток плетений узнал, и то только потому, что в замковом саду они есть, а воспроизвести смогу вообще всего три, и над каким-нибудь кустом, не больше, – восхищённо поделился парень. – Изумительно кропотливая работа…

– Они – мастера в своём деле, пусть и не хвастаются этим на каждом углу, – Киру было не очень важно, какие там плетения применяли старики, его очаровывал восторг Мэйрина, искры в его глазах. Воин потянул своего спутника к одной из скамеек, подальше от остальных гуляющих – таким искренним восхищением не хотелось делиться с посторонними.

Рин послушно уселся рядом и перевёл взгляд на Кирдана:

– А ты говорил, ничем не сможешь удивить.

– Я же не знал, как ты отнесёшься к этому месту, может, ты уже видел такое прежде, – честно признался Кир, крепче обнимая Мэйрина, удобнее устраиваясь рядом с ним.

– Где бы? – улыбнулся тот, откинув голову на плечо воина, смотря вверх, на невидимый просто так яркий купол. – Да, технологии могут многое, но магия – это нечто совершенно особенное.

– Я её не вижу, так что могу судить только о том, что доступно людям без дара, и этот парк, он стоит того, чтобы на него посмотреть.

– Да, тут очень красиво и по-своему уютно, – Рину действительно нравилось и обилие цветов и зелени, и грамотное расположение дорожек и лавочек. – И удобно.

Восхищение этим местом и благодарность за то, что они здесь, хотелось выразить не только словами, но и действиями, и парень, пользуясь тем, что они настолько близко, повернул голову и коснулся губ Кира. Тот с готовностью ответил, углубляя поцелуй, не давая отстраниться, да Мэйрин и не стремился к этому. Оба забыли и о красоте парка, и об изящном плетении, и обо всём остальном, увиденном в этот вечер, важен был только человек рядом, его руки и губы, нежность и ласка, стремление продлить этот момент и желание почувствовать ещё больше. Вот только они всё ещё были пусть и в уединённом уголке, но всё же не одни: раздавшийся где-то рядом смех чуть отрезвил, позволил найти силы пусть и неохотно, но разорвать поцелуй, хотя объятия разжать не получилось.

– Я не хочу останавливаться, – честно признался Кир, – но если ты… – он оборвал себя, понимая, что говорить стоит совершенно иное. – Ты будешь со мной сегодня?

– Да, – в глазах напротив горел такой же огонь, не оставляющий сомнений в искренности Рина. – Этому телу, конечно, будет непривычно, но это не столь важно, правда?

– Не думай, мы со всем разберёмся… – Кирдан осторожно коснулся его губ, заставляя себя не увлекаться. – Пойдём?

– Пойдём, – Мэйрин мягко улыбнулся и встал – воин нехотя, но разжал руки.

Отчего-то они не торопились, пусть обоих и снедало нетерпение, но всё же по дорожкам парка парни шли достаточно медленно. Рин всё ещё смотрел по сторонам, но уже не так охотно, чаще он бросал взгляды на своего спутника, ловя такие же – тёплые и предвкушающие.

Гостевой дом был оформлен в том же стиле, насколько смог увидеть в сгустившейся темноте Мэйрин – светлый, увитый какими-то вьющимися растениями, с широкими окнами, выходящими на парк. Неудивительно, что Кир выбрал именно это место: из окна должен был открываться отличный вид, хотя едва ли им будет до него дело.

Мэйрин, конечно, окинул взглядом внутреннее убранство комнаты, когда они вошли, но исключительно для того, чтобы ни обо что не споткнуться, гораздо больше его заботила необходимость запереть дверь и, бросив плащ и сумку на ближайший стул, снова прижаться к Кирдану, обнять покрепче и поцеловать. Воин не остался в долгу, желая подарить всю скопившуюся нежность и заботу, всё нерастраченное тепло и ласку, и они на какое-то время забыли обо всём, кроме друг друга. Ненужная, мешающая сейчас одежда с тихим шорохом отправилась куда-то на пол, а двое – на кровать, не расцепляя рук, потому что отпустить даже на пару секунд уже казалось чем-то невозможным. Рин, выгибаясь под широкими горячими ладонями, только бессвязно шептал что-то в духе «я не стеклянный» и «Кир, ты издеваешься?», а Кирдан лишь улыбался в ответ: он не хотел причинить ни капли боли или дискомфорта. Но вот и ему изменила выдержка, и комнату наполнили негромкие стоны, просьбы не останавливаться, обнять ещё крепче и поцеловать ещё жарче.

Кир чувствовал себя настолько счастливым, обнимая всё ещё тяжело дышащего Рина, он и не представлял, что может чувствовать к кому-то такую безграничную нежность и желание никогда не выпускать из своих объятий. Так много хотелось сказать, эмоции путались, и не получалось из их клубка выбрать хоть что-то одно, поэтому он лишь благодарно поцеловал мага, устраиваясь рядом и не отводя от него взгляд. А Мэйрин, прижавшись поближе, блаженно прикрыл глаза: реальность оказалась гораздо лучше фантазий, а уж с прошлыми встречами это и сравнивать не было смысла – небо и земля. Парень улыбнулся зацелованными до совершенно неприличного состояния губами и подумал, что, похоже, окончательно влюбился в своего командира.

– Засыпаешь? – мягко спросил Кир. В комнате было достаточно тепло, но он всё же дотянулся до лёгкого покрывала, укутывая в него мага, пусть это и мешало и дальше продолжать любоваться им. – Мне так хорошо рядом с тобой.

– Не-а, думаю, как и мне хорошо, – Рин открыл глаза и, увидев, как на него смотрят, не удержался от ещё одного поцелуя. – И вообще, разве тут уснёшь, когда под боком такой потрясающий мужчина?

Кирдан смутился, словно прежде не получал комплиментов, или все дело в говорящем? Он несколько мечтательно улыбнулся:

– Так странно… А ведь я и подумать не мог, что некий ученик мага обратит на меня внимание. Ты казался таким независимым, гордым и при этом очаровательным. И вот ты рядом. Я могу целовать тебя, ласкать и слушать твои стоны…

– Я? Независимым и гордым? – искренне удивился Мэйрин. – Я просто не знал, чего ожидать, вот и старался хотя бы выглядеть уверенным в своих силах. Ещё и от помощи отказывался первое время, как дурак, – парень тихо рассмеялся. – Хорошо, что всё позади, а ты – рядом, – подтверждая свои слова, он выпутал из покрывала руку и начал неспешно, но несколько провоцируя, вырисовывать какие-то узоры на груди воина, – и совершенно свёл меня с ума, сам себе поражаюсь…

– Я очень старался, – Кир перехватил его руку, нежно касаясь губами ладони. – И вышло.

Рин мягко улыбнулся и, порадовавшись тому, что он целитель, окончательно выпутался из укрывавшей его ткани: не хотелось терять возможность побыть настолько близко, ведь в крепости уединиться, конечно, можно, но сейчас – в первый, самый волнительный раз – это нечто особенное. Парень устроился верхом на бёдрах Кирдана и склонился над ним, снова целуя и чувствуя пока ещё слабый, но отклик на свои действия, и тёплые руки, вновь обнимающие и ласкающие.

На этот раз не торопились оба, изучая, нежа, без слов говоря о том, что чувствуют, и оба тонули в этом вечере, друг в друге, в любви… Уснули парни далеко за полночь, вымотанные, но счастливые.

Утро, солнечный луч, заглянувший в окно, нежный поцелуй как попытка доказать себе и тому, кого держишь в объятиях, что ничего не изменилось. И нарушивший это немного сонное счастье стук в дверь – гостей просили спуститься к завтраку. Неспешная трапеза, ещё одна прогулка по городу – парк при свете дня, центральная площадь, несколько необычных зданий, какой-то аналог земного кафе, где можно перекусить, рука в руке и одинаковые улыбки. Но время неумолимо, и около полудня парни всё же вышли за городские ворота, несколько минут ожидания – и хлопанье крыльев. Довольная Буря, полёт до замка, так же обнявшись и подставив лица ветру, и необходимость разойтись, пусть и ненадолго.

Старики, которых Рин нашёл в столовой, обменялись многозначительными взглядами, но промолчали, хотя от напоминаний о заканчивающемся времени на отдых всё же не удержались, но парень заверил их, что готов приступить к занятиям, а в его памяти возник волшебный сад, что он видел в городе.

– Тебя ждёт не только учёба, юноша, – Старик долил себе в чашку пахнущего травами отвара и внимательно посмотрел на Рина, – у каждого из нас есть свои обязанности, и ты как ученик должен будешь помогать нам, так уж заведено, к тому же это позволяет наработать навыки. Линар отвечает не только за щиты замка, но и большинство окрестных городов и селений, к Ноэлю за зельями едут со всего мира, и не стоит забывать о детях, которых он будет готовить к следующим волнам. Я же – единственный целитель на все окрестные земли, и ты должен понимать, что это значит, ещё по времени своего обучения у Леайри. Так что готовься к тяжёлому ежедневному труду, а не только сидению за книгами, – на этот раз маг смотрел очень серьёзно, без тени лукавства, но Мэйрин был готов, уверен, что справится со всеми испытаниями. – Но если ты не отступишь сейчас, то к следующей волне уже оставишь нас далеко за спиной, – добавил Старик, вновь улыбаясь.

Больше обсуждать то, что ожидало Рина, они отказались, но зато уточнили, не нужно ли чего ученику. Мэйрин вспомнил о своём вопросе коменданту и озвучил его же наставникам. Те одобрительно переглянулись и пообещали, что новую комнату парень выберет вот хоть прямо сейчас, точнее, после того, как Ноэль допьёт свой чай – на тот момент только в его кружке ещё оставалась приятно пахнущая жидкость. Пожилой маг только отмахнулся и предложил уже не тянуть время, иронично добавив, что у юноши, должно быть, есть и более важные дела на приближающийся вечер. Мэйрин после этих слов понял, что краснеет, и старики, добродушно улыбаясь, действительно провели его в неприметный коридор, упомянутый Кирданом. Там был всего с десяток дверей, парень выбрал ближайшую к выходу – чтобы никому не мешать – и, поблагодарив наставников, пошёл за своими вещами, между делом подумав о том, что стоило бы найти Кира и сообщить ему о сменившемся месте обитания, чтобы тот не волновался.

Окна новой комнаты также выходили во двор, и Рин, закончив с обустройством, распахнул створки, впуская чуть больше свежего воздуха, тогда же он заметил, что плац не пустует, кажется, кто-то решил затеять тренировку. Присмотревшись, парень узнал сражающихся – Кирдан и первый в клине, теперь, когда они сошлись один на один, становилось понятно, о чём когда-то говорил командир: подготовка у его противника была гораздо лучше. Вот мужчины остановились, и первый начал что-то втолковывать Киру, тот, выслушав, кивнул и вновь поднял мечи. Рин, решив ещё немного понаблюдать, устроился поудобнее и привычно сосредоточился: не хотелось, чтобы оба пострадали.

Вскоре он убедился, что, несмотря на скорость и отдачу, с которой они сражались, не было даже порезов, видимо, сказывалась полная концентрация на противнике, к тому же этот бой явно был для того, чтобы научить, а не просто размяться. И это было в некотором роде красиво – выпады, уклонения, грация хищников, готовых не только убивать, но и защищать своих. В какой-то момент Мэйрину показалось, что он поймал взгляд Кирдана, но едва ли у того было время на то, чтобы обращать внимание хоть на что-то, кроме атак первого, если только он смог почувствовать чужое внимание. Решив, что так и есть, Рин продолжил наблюдение.

Воины останавливались ещё несколько раз, что-то обсуждая, и снова сражаясь, но вот тренировка окончена, и Кир, всё-таки заметивший мага, пошёл к нему.

– Всё же решил выбрать другое место? – спросил он, не торопясь привычным образом забираться в комнату: воин был прилично вывалян в пыли, а на одежде виднелось несколько прорех, пусть и повреждений Мэйрин не чувствовал. – И как тебе? Больше нравится?

– Тут уютнее и нет лишних глаз, – улыбнулся парень. – Заходи в гости при случае, вечера мне пообещали освободить.

– Зайду, конечно. Кстати, я пока всё равно без дела болтаюсь, так что ты можешь позвать в любой момент, не только вечером. А на сегодня у тебя какие планы? Отсыпаться перед занятиями?

– В любой момент не выйдет, – покачал головой Рин, – три наставника – это не один Леайри. А отоспаться я успею, особенно если вечер будет таким же приятным, как вчера.

– В любой свободный момент, – чуть изменил своё предложение Кирдан, – и я очень постараюсь, чтобы и этот вечер ты запомнил. Подумай над тем, чего бы тебе особенно хотелось, пока я буду приводить себя в порядок, чтобы хоть немного соответствовать такому очаровательному магу.

– Для меня ты и так самый лучший, – мягко улыбнулся тот, – не нужно ничего особенного.

– Но пыль, в которой меня упорно валял первый, все же стоит смыть, – Кир всё же не удержался от того, чтобы запрыгнуть на подоконник, но лишь для того, чтобы поцеловать Рина и вновь вернуться на землю. – Я скоро вернусь.

– Буду ждать.

Кир действительно не задержался, пусть его поспешность привела к смешкам членов команды, с которыми он столкнулся в общей комнате. Но воин только отмахнулся: его никогда такое не волновало, да и подобная реакция была лишь разновидностью принятия.

– И какие у нас на сегодня планы? – пробравшись в комнату, спросил Кирдан.

– Пойдём на башню? Посидим немного, а потом вернёмся сюда, – предложил Рин.

– Если ты хочешь, можно по пути заглянуть на кухню и выпросить ужин.

– Обязательно. И чего-нибудь сладкого, повар – настоящий мастер.

– Сделаю всё возможное, – улыбнулся Кир. – Давай выйдем в дверь, так будет проще добраться до кухни.

Они действительно заглянули на кухню к знакомому уже другу Кирдана и поднялись на башню – ближе к небу и потихоньку клонившемуся к закату солнцу. Мэйрин, привычно устроившись в объятиях воина, задумчиво спросил:

– Кир, а расскажи о себе? Старики сказали, ты с детства в замке торчал…

– Это не так интересно, как случившееся с тобой, – предупредил Кирдан, целуя его в висок. – Я родился в деревне недалеко отсюда и с детства был очарован замком и живущими в нем. Постоянно сбегал сюда, играл с ребятами, болтался под ногами у воинов, раздражал стариков, а перед началом прошлой волны, когда родные уезжали, я потерялся – предпочёл остаться здесь, хотя даже тех учеников, с которыми я играл, почти всех увезли прочь. А потом один из командиров отрядов попросил у коменданта разрешения оставить меня в замке, несмотря на заверения Ноэля, что уже поздно менять меня зельями и магией, ничего толкового из этого не выйдет. Вот, собственно, и всё, с тех пор я стал полноценной частью этого мира.

– А твои родные? Ты поддерживаешь с ними связь? – тихо спросил Рин. – За тебя, наверное, переживают.

– Они уже смирились, – улыбнулся Кир. – К тому же я собирался наведаться к ним на пару дней, а теперь уже не знаю, не хочу оставлять тебя.

– Со мной ничего не случится, – грустно улыбнулся Мэйрин, – да и первые дни полноценной учёбы и помощи я, скорее всего, вечером буду просто падать и сразу засыпать.

– И всё же… Хочешь со мной? Дождёмся выходных и полетим вместе на Буре.

– У наставников нет выходных как таковых, так что я на них пока особо не рассчитывал бы, – Мэйрин покачал головой. – Нет, Кир, я останусь. – «Да и в качестве кого я там появлюсь?» – мысленно добавил он.

– Может, и мне тогда стоит… Хотя нет, это будет нечестно по отношению к родителям. Ты точно не передумаешь? Да и со стариками можно договориться. Прости, мне не стоит настаивать.

– Всё в порядке. И ты же не собираешься пробыть там до следующей волны, правильно? Я дождусь, – Рин поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза Кирдану, видя там тепло и тревогу, – обещаю, – нежный поцелуй – как подтверждение его слов.

– Хорошо, тогда я улечу завтра на рассвете, к чему тянуть? Как раз помогу привести все в порядок, мало ли что случилось за время отсутствия родителей. Если ты вдруг передумаешь, позови Бурю, она отвезёт, – Кир выглядел немного взвинченным и, кажется, был совершенно не рад грядущей встрече с родными.

– Договорились, – Мэйрин прижался ещё чуть ближе, желая успокоить, и погладил воина по руке. – А пока ты ещё тут, давай просто наслаждаться моментом? Я проголодался, кстати, и уже вечереет, так что можно поесть и спуститься ко мне, проверим, насколько удобная там кровать, – парень лукаво улыбнулся.

– Такое заманчивое предложение… Но сначала действительно ужин.

Они просидели на башне до заката, разговаривая и просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, а потом дошли до комнаты Рина и воплотили в жизнь всё, чего хотелось, понимая, что успели соскучиться по ощущению тепла чужого тела за неполный день. Кирдан, по-видимому, желая оставить о себе как можно больше приятных воспоминаний перед грядущей разлукой, заласкал Мэйрина до состояния амёбы и сам выложился по полной, но это была приятная усталость, и сон рядом, так близко, как только возможно, позволил ещё немного продлить это ощущение почти полного счастья.

Кир не умел прощаться, даже на короткое время, так что он выскользнул из постели затемно, осторожно поцеловав Рина и стараясь его при этом не разбудить. Воин потратил ещё немного времени на то, чтобы принести магу завтрак и несколько импульсивно написать несколько слов на листе бумаги, после чего покинул замок, пригибаясь как можно ниже к холке летящей на полной скорости Бури, а рассвет осветил ту самую записку, небрежно прижатую тарелкой с фруктами:

«Буду скучать. И когда только я успел влюбиться в тебя?»

Мэйрин, проснувшись и не обнаружив Кирдана рядом, только тяжело вздохнул и, ещё немного полежав, поднялся: у него на сегодня было запланировано много дел. Блюдо на столе заставило парня мягко улыбнуться, а найденный лист – застыть на месте, неверяще глядя на послание.

– Кир… – наконец выдохнул Рин, аккуратно складывая записку, желая сохранить её. – Возвращайся скорее, мой храбрый воин, чтобы я мог сказать тебе то же самое.

Следующие несколько дней ученик трёх магов сразу вставал с рассветом и возвращался к себе только ближе к закату. Было сложно, но очень интересно, так что Мэйрин даже не думал жаловаться, только по вечерам, лёжа на кровати и смотря в окно на звёздное небо, он остро жалел об отсутствии Кирдана рядом – хотелось поговорить с ним, поделиться пусть ещё незначительными, но успехами, посидеть рядом, обнимая, поцеловать, почувствовать тепло и ласку, да просто уснуть в одной постели… Прошло всего три дня, а он уже так соскучился…

Рин брёл к себе, пытаясь уложить в голове всё то, что изучил за день: одно плетение, часть сложного щита, всё никак не давалось ему, хотя он множество раз проверял каждый узелок, а Линар только лукаво улыбался, не спеша помогать ученику. Скинув плащ – к вечеру на улице похолодало, – Мэйрин упал на кровать, пребывая полностью в своих мыслях, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не заметил на столе нечто лишнее, за что зацепился взгляд – изящный цветок в глиняном горшке, и Рин прекрасно знал, кто мог принести подобное, оставалось только понять, где он сам. Парень поднялся и подошёл к окну. Может, Кир у себя? Странно, но Мэйрин до сих пор не знал, где именно обитает воин, во втором крыле он был только в общей комнате команды, а идти туда сейчас – не лучшая идея.

– Закончил с занятиями? – раздался с улицы знакомый голос. – Хочешь пройтись?

Кирдан улыбался. На самом деле ему с трудом удалось оставаться на месте, хотелось поцеловать замершего в проёме Рина, но он надеялся, что для этого ещё будет время, хотя бы когда маг наконец отомрёт.

– Кир, – практически прошептал парень, осознав, что воин действительно вернулся, и одним махом перелетел через подоконник, оказываясь в крепких объятиях. – Наконец-то, – Мэйрин уткнулся в шею Кирдана, вдыхая знакомый запах и ощущая учащённое биение пульса, – я тоже скучал по тебе…

– Разве у тебя было на это время? – улыбнулся Кир, ероша дыханием его волосы.

– Было. Одинокие вечера и ночи, – Рин поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза воину. – Кир, я люблю тебя, – тихо и серьёзно.

– Хотелось бы спросить, что значит это для тебя, но сдаётся мне, что любовь во всех мирах одинакова.

Мэйрин только счастливо улыбнулся:

– Даже если не совсем, мы друг друга научим, правда?

– И не сомневайся, – заверил его Кирдан, сильнее прижимая к себе и крепко целуя.

Впереди их ждёт долгая жизнь, ещё не одна волна, новые друзья и, к сожалению, потери, хотя Рин по-прежнему будет своеобразным талисманом на удачу для их команды, помощь людям и собственные ученики у обоих. И любовь, дающая силы и уверенность друг в друге, бережно пронесённая сквозь годы и стёршая границы миров.


End file.
